


The Cullen Crown

by roza_galyeva



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Human, OCC - Freeform, PWP, Period Piece, Porn Without Plot, fantasy piece, game of thrones inspired, non con elements, period drama inspired, the white queen inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is the rightful heir to the throne. In a decisive battle he captures the betrothed of his enemy, Lady Isabella Swan. Smut</p><p>Inspired by Game of Thrones, The White Queen, and lots of other period dramas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will have non-consensual elements, don't read if you don't like. 
> 
> nspired by Game of Thrones, The White Queen, and lots of other period dramas. I don't own anything, just like to play in their sandbox

The Cullen Crown

EPOV

…

Wolfs, that’s how I called the House of Black, they had broken the truce, invaded my family’s land in the North and my whole family had been murdered. Lord Bill Black had tricked my family, he had proposed a truce, gained their trust and then murder them. He had murdered my father King Edward, his Queen Elizabeth, and my oldest brother Emmett, the future king. Emmett had died trying to take me to safety. I had lived my life in exile, beyond the North for almost a decade. Until my trusted advisor Carlisle, and his son Jasper had found me. It had taken me several years, but I now had an army behind me, an army that followed my every command. Now I was going to take what was mine. I was going to destroy the Blacks for murdering my family and it will all start today.

 

I rode to the top of the hill joining Jasper, my most trusted commander.

“Black’s wedding” Jasper pointed to the small party, “To the Lady Swan” he pointed out the white figure to me.

 

The wedding party stood along Lake Swan, they had been such fools to have a wedding in this place. The lake was hardly guarded, and there was no way to run but the water. The sight was beautiful, a lovely place to have a wedding... Yet, it was the bride caught my eye.

Throughout my exile I have had my share of wenches, more than once I had even bedded a lonely widow or wife in exchange of food and refuge. I had enjoyed myself, and survived. Some of those women were good looking…some were skilled in bed. Sometimes young women would crave my attention, and I would bestow it on them. Women sometime found it stimulating to bed a royal prince…even if it was an exiled one. Though I had no plans to settle until I gained my kingdom back. Not until I had my revenge.

 

I examined Lake Swan, and was convinced this would be a victory. My eyes found the bride once more. Black's bride was a beauty beyond compare. Pale, translucent skin, a petite frame with curves in all the right places with long chocolate waves that cascaded below her tiny waist. Her breasts sat high on her chest, and the curve of her ass looked delectable from my point of view. At a distance I could make out her petite frame, and her heart shaped face, but not her features. I did not need to be closer to know she had a lovely face to accompany that beautiful body...

 _Spoils of War_. I thought.

 

If only I could take her as the spoils of war. How delightful would that be? I shook my head. Mind over matter. Today I would start my revenge against the Blacks, I could not let anything distract me. I had matters to attend. I called my men and I rallied into an attack.

The battle was hardly a battle. Black’s son Jacob was a coward and Lake Swan was now mine. The Lake was strategically place between our kingdoms, but it provided a good source of water making it easy for my lands to proper.

 

Unfortunately, Jacob Black had managed to escape, but I had successfully managed to destroy the small army that had accompanied to this wedding. And I had made a statement. I had sent a clear message to Jacob’s father, the murderer of my family. The rightful heir to the throne was back, and I was going to claim everything that had been taken away from me.

 

....................

 

“Her betrothed left her behind” my commander Jasper explained as he opened the flap of the tent. I was stunned to see Black’s bride in my private tent. She stood up, she was sitting in front of the table I used as a desk, covered with maps and documents as well as ink and quills.

I laugh, "Of course he did" I fixed my eyes on the brunette beauty, she still wore her wedding gown. The delicate fabric hung to her shapely curves leaving little to the imagination. I gazed at her petite figure, her pale skin, her warm brown eyes watched for my next move. My eyes continued their path along her swan-like neck and downward to her breasts. The delicate fabric of her gown hid nothing, I could see her bee-stung nipples poking at the fabric and I instinctively licked my lips. I hadn’t had a wench since I had set my journey to claim my rightful throne in the North, and my mind wandered as to how good it would feel to bed this lovely creature.

 

I forced myself to continue my examination, my eyes traveled over her round hips, and her shapely thighs. She approached me, showing great courage. A heart shaped face with beautiful brown, warm eyes and a small mouth that begged to be kissed. She was exquisite, and born to be a queen. Born to be breed and sire future princes and princesses.

 

I had never bedded a high born lady, having lived my whole life in exile. She’s smelled divinely, a combination of lavender and roses.

“I am Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, The King in the North”

“I know who you are, they call you the young lion,” She curtsied low, low enough for a king “I am Lady Isabella Marie of the House Swan,” her low curtsy gave me an ample view of her pale breasts through the neckline of her gown. I mentally cursed. Had she no sense of self-preservation?

  

Gazing at her pale face, I did not know how Black could he have ever left such beauty behind. Yet, I understood why he was in such of rush to marry her that his security had been so overlooked.

I signaled to Jasper to leave us, and he obeyed.

"Did my men hurt you?"

 She shaked her head softly.

"I demand a carriage to be sent back to my lands beyond Lake Swan,” she spoke like a high born lady.

“I am afraid that is not possible.” I laughed she truly did not know me, “You are my prisoner now Lady Swan”

"You cannot pretend to keep me here!"

I closed the distance between us, towering over her small frame. I cupped her face, and forced her to gaze up at me.

 

 _Beautiful_. I thought. _Absolutely beautiful._

 

I pressed my thumb against her lower lip. Her brown eyes were wide and afraid.

 A high born lady, born and bred to be a King's consort.

_And I am King in the North now._

She is everything I want. No, she is everything I _deserve._ Everything that I set out to claim. Everything that belonged to the Blacks, was mine, and I would claim everything they held dear.

I crushed her small body to mine, her sent enveloping me. My arm circling her tiny waist keeping her caged against my body.

 

I kissed her. She gasps into my mouth. Shocked.

 

_Gods, she is so pure. She’s probably never been kissed…_

 

Her pillow lips are even softer that I could have imagine, and she tastes divinely. Her sweet lips were my undoing, and I know now that I must claim her as my own. I twist my fingers in her silky chocolate tresses. I force her lips open and I explore her mouth, my tongue dominating hers.

 

She was a thirst I could not quench. Luckily for me, there was no reason I would have to give her up. She would be mine. Circling her tiny waist I bring her closer to me, crushing her soft breasts against my hard chest. She is breathless under my ministrations. I force myself to end our kiss, her eyes are closed and I gaze at her beautiful face, her chocolate eyes slowly open and fix themselves on me.

 

_So innocent._

I was going to take everything that belong to me.  No matter the cost, and by force if necessary. This is the mantra that has kept me alive for the last decade. I cannot change now. Not for her, not for anything.

 

I was going to _take her as my own_ , I was going to destroy her. Her only sin having been engaged to Black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

BPOV

I had been engaged to Lord Black since childhood. Yet, the negotiations for our marriage had only recently begun. I had asked our wedding were in the sacred grounds near Swan Lake. My family had married in these lands for hundreds of years, so I had insisted to my future husband that we marry near the lake. Today was supposed to be my wedding day, and tonight I was to spend my first night with my husband. But my future husband had been ambushed during the ceremony of our wedding and left me behind. I did not know much of war…but I couldn’t help but feel betrayed, that he had so easily left me behind to save his own skin. Lady Alice and I had tried to run to safety during the battle, but we had been captured by the enemy.

The commander who had taken us into captivity had known who I was. My wedding gown easily giving me away. Then, I had been taken to the King’s tent because of my rank. Surely the King would ransom me. My rank, and connections were valuable. But the Lady Alice? I worried that these Northern barbarian’s would hurt her. I prayed they would not.

I had been taken to a large tent, surely a temporary residence, but sturdy enough. It held together by several posts, four to the sides and one strategically placed in the middle of the tent. It was furnished, a large table that functioned as desk covered in maps, letters, quills and ink. The calligraphy in those letters was quite beautiful.

I knew who my husband’s enemy was. The Young Lion they called him, referring to his family crest. I had seen the Cullen crest in the banners on my way to this tent. Years ago, the Royal Northern family had been murdered, many blamed my betrothed’s father, Lord Black for their death. But there was never proof of course. Some people say the young prince had died along with his family, and that this man who called himself King in the North, was actually an impostor. That the youngest prince couldn’t have had survived that terrible night. Other people said the prince had lived in exile in the northern mountains until he had managed to take command of an army. And that he was here to exact revenge against the Blacks…I did not know which story was the truth.

What I did know was that negotiations of my marriage had been rushed after this man had appeared, in order for my dowry to be used by the Blacks. And I could only hope, that even though I was the Northern king captive, he would treat me as a political prisoner and treat me with the respect House Swan deserved.

“I will lighten the fire for you, Lady Swan” the commander who had brought me to the tent, a tall blonde man said “I am Jasper Hale, his majesty’s commander.”

“Lady Swan” I curtsied acknowledging him. Commander Jasper had behaved like a perfect gentleman, and it made me feel safe.

“Thank you for your kindness”

“I will let the king know of your presence”

“Commander Jasper” I said before he left.

“Yes, Lady Swan?”

“The lady Alice, is she well?”

“Do not worry Lady Swan, I will personally oversee the Lady Alice’s safety”

I smiled “Thank you”

After he left I continued to examine the King’s tent. There was a rug of bear skins, there were paths to other “chambers” in this tent. I peeked inside moving the flap that function as a door, there was a pallet with sheets and furs. This was probably where he slept.

……………….

I had imagined a ruthless conqueror, but the man in front me is young…and handsome. He was taller, much taller than I was, and strong, coming from battle there were scars and blood on his arms, and face. He is still wearing his armor, the Cullen lion crest embed on his right shoulder. From what I know of the Cullen royal family, he fits the description. The bronze hair, if messy, was characteristic of the royal family. And there were his emerald eyes. His emerald eyes that drink me in as if I was the last of drop of water. The late Northern queen, his mother, had been known to have beautiful emerald eyes as well. And there is this regal quality to him that I can’t quite put my finger on.

I curtsy low, as if he were the king indeed. And present myself.

 

………………..

His lips on mine surprise me. I have never been kissed. Jacob’s courtship of me was always monitored by my chaperone Lady Alice. I am drowning in this sensation, his tongue plays with my own and I am lost in the sensation. It’s a perfect kiss. I had read of kisses in my novels, but I had no idea how it would feel.

It is only after he breaks our kiss that I realize how unseemly this behavior is, that I may be in danger!

When he leans to kiss me again, I push him away.

"I have thought you for a gentleman, and now I see you are not!"

 

I back away from him, but the back of my legs hit the sturdy desk behind me. I’m trapped. I look frantically for a weapon and I find a letter open, I turn to face him waving the weapon between us.

 

"Do not come near me!" I threaten and he laughs only making me angrier.

 

I am grateful he stops trying to get close to me, instead he casually remove his armor and let it fall to the grown. One piece after another. I watch carefully his next move, holding the letter opener between us. He then removes the tunic under his armor, revealing his naked chest. His toned torso is covered in scars, a long one under his arm, I cannot imagine how painful that wound must have been. I look away blushing furiously. He steps forward and I hold he letter opener against him once more.

 

"Don't you dare!" but he closes the distance between us.

 

I slice him. I wound in his abdomen, but I don’t do much damage, my weapon is not sharp enough to protect me.

 

“Stops” I beg him, but I am trapped in his arms.

 

He forces my hand open until the letter opener falls to the ground before. Cupping my face he kisses me once more. He demands my compliance, his tongue dominating mine. I allow my lips to mold to his. I am lost in the sensual pleasure of our kiss. His hands know no boundaries and roam my body freely. He then keeps me close to him by cupping my bottom, he squeezes me gently making me yelp in surprise. I have never been touched with such lust before. I am sure my cheeks are as red as an apple.

 

"I've thought of nothing but your delightful little body since I saw you in the altar before the attack" he murmurs brushing my hair behind my shoulder, revealing the delicate skin of my neck. I gasp when I feel his swollen manhood pressing against my belly, "from that moment on, I decided you would me my prize" he says as he leaves a path of lustful, moist kisses through my neck.

 

"I am not a prize" I say. He grazes his teeth to her delicate skin of my neck, when he sinks his teeth I let out the softest moan. He is leaving his mark on me. “I am a lady of the House Swan. Please allow me to go back to my lands,” I plead gazing up his moss green eyes.

 

“You are my reward, Lady Swan” he says coldly, “You are the spoils of war” his eyes are fixed on the mark on my neck, “You are betrothed to Black, but now you are owned by me” he caresses the mark on my neck.

 

Trapped against his hard body, my thighs tremble as his hands caresses my thighs over the flimsy fabric of my gown.

 

“I am going to brand you here as well” he says as he pats my sex gently through my gown. I let out a soft cry of despair.

 

He unhands me, and steps away from me.

 

“Remove your gown Lady Swan” he commands

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

EPOV

“I will do no such thing!” She screams at me.

“No!” she cries and begins throwing everything in the desk at me. 

“You can scream louder if you want! No one will come help you”

She stares daggers at me, but does not move an inch.

“Very well” I close the distance between us and rip at the delicate fabric of her wedding gown, ripping it apart, to expose her full, tantalizing teats. Her breasts sit high on her chest. Pale mounds topped with pink hued nipples. Her pink nipples pucker with the cool breeze and her beauty takes my breath away. 

Gods she was far too beautiful and exquisite to be left alone. Jacob Black, the son of my enemy, was a fool. If she were mine she would be the most precious thing in my possession and I would not have lost sight of her...and I most certainly would have claimed her already and not waited for the wedding night.

I have never seen a high born lady breasts before. My fingertips ghosting over the pert mounds. Having lived in exile most of my life, I had bedded a handful of women, but mostly low born, whores, and such. None of them held a candle to the beauty in front of me. 

"I knew your pretty teats would fit perfectly in my hands" I whisper as I cup her mounds with my hands, teasing her nipples with my thumbs. I roll her nipple between my fingers, elongating the tip and letting snap back to its original shape. She stares at me open mouthed.

“Do not put your hands on me you bastard!” she growls “This is unseemly!”

“I am King in the North, Lady Swan, and that is how you should address me!” I crush her to my chest, flesh against flesh, and I know she feels the electricity between us now as her innocent wide eyes look up at me. She struggles against me, but I kissed her once more. I deep kissed, my tongue dominating hers.

When her guard is low, I break the kiss and turn her around, her back against my chest. I forcefully bend her at the waist and over the sturdy wooden desk she lets out a soft hump. Taking the letter opener from the ground, I feel her freeze in fear. She thinks I will use the blade to mar her perfect skin. Never. Instead, I use it’s sharpness to rip the pearl buttons of her wedding gown. One by one they pop out one by one to the floor, then I tear her chemise easily. I fumble with her skirts, and forcefully rip her small clothes away, letting them fall to the ground next to her white wedding gown.

“No!” She tries to stand up, but I dominate her by holding her down to my desk.

"Please! What is that you want?" She pleads, as I hold her arms by her wrists behind her.

"I want to be inside you" I lean and murmur to her ear, she shivers, as I caress the white smooth column of her back. It is a beautiful sight, her naked body submissive to my will. The sight of her milky white round ass makes my cock stir. I palm her pale ass cheek in my hand, skin is soft, smooth and perfect. I want her completely naked and at my will. 

"I want to take everything that Black once called his" I say as I reveal her rosebud to my eyes. I groan at the sight. I will take her ass, not today, but I will put my cock between those gorgeous pale ass cheeks one day. Just the thought of it makes my cock stir. 

I spank her pale ass making her cry out. My red handprint on her lovely creamy ass. She’s trembling. A sacrificial lamb. 

"Please, do not do this shameful thing" she sobs, but I cannot stop myself.

I give her one more spank, only enough to arouse her senses, and only enough to watch her lovely ivory skin turn red. My mind wanders, what it would be like to use a riding crop on her beautiful skin, it would color beautifully. I will train this beautiful virgin to please me in the bedchamber. My biggest victory beyond mastering her body and mind will be turning Lord Black’s into my willing whore. I allow her to stand still holding her arm behind her back, circling her tiny waist with my free hand I caress her flat belly, she trembles under my touch. I ground into her letting her feel my hardness against her bottom and she lets out a soft cry.

“Please don’t” she begs me once more with her eyes closed.

My free hand delves south, I caress the apex of her legs and I moan. She's bare. Completely bare. Probably on the occasion of her wedding to a high lord. I groan. 

My cock is hard and ready. She uses my momentary distraction and throws the ink at me, it’s as if my eyes are on fire! She must have taken it from my desk during our struggle. I try to clear my eyes, but she pushes me away. She notices my distraction and sprint away, barely covering her body with the scraps of her wedding gown. 

I let her run, knowing full well she won’t make it far. I clean myself, splashing water on my face from the basin and a towel in my private chamber and using a towel.  
I can hear my men whistling.  
“Is the king done with you so soon, pretty one?”  
“What’s the matter pretty one? Do you need some company?”  
“Don’t touch me!” she cries.  
“No need to cover yourself pretty one, just let us see your treasures”  
"Restrain her!” I command, I walk to the scene without rushing, letting the fear sink in. “Keep your hands off Lady Swan except for her wrists and ankles or I will cut your hands if you touch her anywhere else.” I address my men looking at them straight in eye one by one, they know I am not lying. My men obey me and try to look sheepish. Isabella continues to struggle against their hold on her. 

My men are far too restless with wine they took after our victory and the spectacle of seeing a noblewoman naked before them. My men, like me, have lived coarsest places in the North. They have probably never seen such beautiful woman, and will probably never see one again. Their eyes roam her pale body hungrily, like wild ravenous beasts. I see Laurent wipe his bear, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was actually drooling.

I tower over her, and she knows not to struggle anymore. With her arms being held by my men her wedding gown barely covers her. I rip what is left of her gown, leaving her completely naked. I pick her up and toss her over my shoulder, she lets out a gently cry as the wind is knocked out of her lungs. Her perfect pussy on display, it is unavoidable.  
I toss her torn, soiled wedding gown to Laurent. 

“Sent her gown to Castle Black with my regards,” I smirk

“No!!!” She screams, her fists pound against my back, and her waves of chocolate, cascade down to my ankles. 

I turn around and head back to my tent. I can hear the whistling, and admiration of Isabella’s body. A part of me annoyed they get to see her beauty, but this girl is so stubborn and needs to be taught a lesson. And now my men can now appreciate the riches of the bounty we have just won in our victory against Black. I spank her ass once more so she stops struggling.

I drop her to her feet when we are alone in my tent.  
“You need to be taught a lesson Isabella, you cannot be prancing around half dressed around an army’s camp!” I cupped her face forcing her to look at me “I fear the sight of your lovely body would cause a riot I could never control. Behave yourself Isabella” I warn her, but she continues to defy me with her eyes, and I know I must do “unless you want my men to hold you down as I bed you.” I lie. There is no way I would let my men touch her. She belongs to me, and only me. But she needs to know she cannot escape me. She needs to know who she belongs to.  
“Who will it be? Me or my guards?”  
“You…” she murmurs “just you” she pleads.

Now that she’s seen what the options are, she knows she would rather be taken by me. She knows I am the ideal mate to be taken by.

“Will you submit to me then?”

She nods once.

 

I circle her tiny waist with my arms, her small hands crept up my chest, her palms gently pushing me away. There are tears in her cheeks, and I brush them away gently. The feel of her naked body against my naked chest is electrifying. Her skin is soft, and smooth, she trembles under my touch she’s terribly frightened. I cup her face, and kiss her. As gently as I could. My hands caressing her naked back down to her hips. 

 

I grind my hardness against her and she moans into my mouth. She breaks our kiss, angering me as she pushes me away scared. My hands on the small of her back, keeping her in the circle of my arms.  
“I am going to make you mine tonight, stop resisting me little lamb” I whisper as I nibble and bite her elegant swan-like neck.

I take a pert teat in my mouth, suckling and nibbling on the sensitive tip. She shakes her head, denying herself the sensation’s that ripple through her body. I then feast on the other teat. 

“Oh” she whispers weakly, and pushes me away struggling against my hold on her.

I cup her sex, inserting a single digit into her moist folds. She gasps and stills in my arms. Finally, I have won this battle. I tease the most sensitive part of her with my thumb and she unintentionally arches her back pressing her beautiful breasts against my chest.

"Has any man touched you here?" I asked murmuring to her ear as I circle her clit with my thumb.

She moves her head sideways denying it fervently. I couldn't hide my satisfaction at knowing she was untouched by Black, or any other man really. I wanted to brand her as mine. 

"Please…" she whispers afraid her eyes closed “I am betrothed to another man.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut galore in this chapter. Non consensual stuff, so if this bothers you please, please do not read.

Ch4  
EPOV  
I pick her light body up took her to the pallet that was my bed and lay her gently on the furs. She gazes at me with doe eyes, her nude body lays before me. Tempting me. I kneel in front of her.

“Spread wide” I tell her but she’s frozen, I can feel her trembling under my touch. My hands caresses her thighs and I force her thighs apart. 

“I am going to brand you here,” I say as I caress her sex making her gasp, “but it does not have to hurt.”

I roll her silk stocking over her milky thigh, removing it completely then I kiss and nibble her ankle, then her calve, making my way downward over her milky white thigh. As I get closer to her feminine flesh, I can I smell her delicious scent, I leave a love-bite in the inside of her thigh, she whimpers as I leave my second mark on her. Using my tongue I slowly split her pussy open. Tasting her for the first time. She screams arching her back at the sensation nearly jumping off the furs. Her hands grab onto the fistful of furs. I want more of her so I taste her again, and again. My hands on her hips the only thing keeping her from jumping to the sky. Her screams are loud and clear, leaving little to the imagination. Everyone in our army camp will know, what is happening to the captured lady in the king’s tent. I kiss her bare pussy as I would her lips, marveling at the sweet taste of her. 

"I told you, Isabella, it does not have to hurt” I smirk when she doesn't respond. Her innocent body expected pain and her mind cannot understand the pleasure she is experienced. I continue tasting her, pleasuring her. Her soft moans and harsh breathing let me know I am pleasuring her. I can tell that her innocent, virgin body is close reaching her maximum pleasure, probably for the first time in her life. My hands find her firm teats, weighting them, squeezing them, rolling the sensitive tips between my fingers. Her struggles have ceased, her thighs are now spread wide open for me. Her calves rest easily on my back, keeping me trapped between her thighs. She is mine. I have her right where I wanted. I take her pleasure nub between my teeth and I give it a gentle tug. It is all too much for her untrained body. Her back archers, her toes curl and she lets out a loud cry letting me know that she has experienced her climax. Her beautiful pale breasts rise and fall with the rhythm of her shallow breathing. Her eyes are closed and there are whispers of a prayer in her lips.

“What have you done to me?” She whispers.

“I’ve only primed you for our coupling, little lamb” I smirk, leaving a kiss on the navel of her hips.

I wish I had a softer, more comfortable bed for her. I kiss her the navel of her hips, tracing a pattern of wet kisses over her flat belly. Finally taking one of her breasts in my mouth. My tongue teasing, caressing her nipple incessantly. I am as hard as a rock simply by exploring her beautiful body. When my teeth graze the tip of her nipple her small hands fly to my head, her fingers in my messy hair.

“Please” she begs, but I am not sure what she is begging for anymore. 

My fingers play with the most sensitive part of her, I wish to watch her climax once more. I wish to give Lord Jacob Black’s betrothed so much pleasure 

“I am going to give you so much pleasure, little lamb, that you’ll eventually beg me to take you to my bed”

“No” she shakes her head, but her body betrays her, “never.”  
I am going to turn Lord Black’s betrothed into my whore, and when I send her back to her future husband every other man will fall short. I lift her shapely leg to my shoulder and without giving her time to regain her senses I plunged my tongue deep inside her. Tasting her, drinking her juices and eager to create more. Her thighs were spread wide for me now, there was no resistance left in her.

“Oh Gods! Please stop”

“I can’t help myself, Isabella, you taste too sweet” I smiled wickedly. 

She was writing and shuddering under me, until eventually she reached her peaked for a second time this night. I could watch every expression flicker on her beautiful face, she was sinking under the sensations I gave her. Her hips would arch and she would moan gently encouraging my attentions, even if her mind refused to accept my command of her body. Her whole body tightness, and she let’s out the softest of cries. I know she has reached her peak, and licked her every drop. 

I sit on my ankles, kneeling in front of her wide spread thighs, gazing at the beautiful of her slick femine flesh. She lays on her back, her beautiful pale breast rise and fall with the rhythmic of her breathing, her eyes are closed and her soft pink lips are open. I place her legs on the furs, she’s open, and vulnerable. 

I unlace my breeches. My cock stands proudly, I am hard and eager to be inside of her. 

“Please don’t take what isn’t yours to take” she begs

“I am king, little lamb, everything is mine to take, including your body”

She whimpers as I position the thick head of my cock at her dewy entrance. A soft cry comes from her when I tear her natural defenses to make her a woman. She’s wet, but unbelievable tight. I withdraw, and thrust into her once more driving deeper and further inside of her. A sword sliding into it is sheath. It takes every strength, not to pound her senseless. I stay still inside her tight sheath, allowing her to adjust to my member.

“It’s too big” she moans, her hands push on my chest, but I do not yield. 

I chuckle, the talk of saucy wench coming from an innocent virgin.

“It’s to big little lamb?” I ask saucily

She nods fervently. 

“Relax and it will fit perfectly” I advise her. 

I withdraw from her, only to drive deep inside once more making her moan once more. I’ve primed her perfectly, so I slide in an out relatively easy, her thigh walls stretching around me. Fitting perfectly around me like a glove. How was I ever going to let go of such a delightful little body? 

My fingers bite into her soft ass, guiding her hips into a new angle which allows me to drive deeper and deeper into her. 

“Oh gods!” she cries, as her small hands grab onto the fur for dear life. 

Her soft cries match my harsh grunts. Forcing her to accept my cock, and with that, my domination of her body. The feel of her exquisite tightness clenching around my glistening cock, her soft little moans and the sway of her beautiful breasts drove me wild. Long forceful strokes becoming harder, faster and erratic. I was so close to my own climax. I saw white, and throwing my head back I spurted my seed deep inside of her. Marking her forever as mine. 

She whimpers when I withdraw from her with an audible pop. 

I wipe her brown curls from her forehead and lay a gentle kiss on it. She turns her face away, tears in her eyes. 

“There will be only pleasure next time I promise little one,” I say I brush her chocolate waves off her face, “the first time is always difficult for a woman, but with time you will learn to enjoy everything I intent to do to you.”

I watk to the wash basin, and moisten a towel and cleaned myself. Dirt, ink, sweat, and her maiden blood. My mind remembering what it felt to be inside of her, taking her for the first time, making her a woman. I am quite large, and yet she took all of me. I will enjoy training her body to please me. 

And then what? A small voice in the back of my mind ask. How long will I keep her? Enough to ruin her reputation and insult Black? Will I have had enough of her delightful little body then? I shake my head willing the thoughts away. 

I kneel close to her and she trembles when I touch her.

“Shh” I say forcing her knees apart.

She protests and curses me, but I use the damp cloth to wash away the mix of maiden blood and my seed. She whimpers with my gentle touch.

“Rest now,” I tell her as I began to dress once more, forcing myself to leave the tent before I tumble her on her back and ravage her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

As I lay on the furs, which have a musky scent that reminds me of him, I know that I am the very definition of the word ravaged. I pull a pelt over my nude body. My womanhood it’s a bit sore from his taking, but what distraught me the most is how I just had a man who is not my husband inside of me, the pleasure he drew from my body must be a sin. Gods, I should not be allowed to experience such things with anyone other than my future husband. 

I loathed him for taking my virginity, for keeping me prisoner…but my traitorous body had reacted his attentions as if he had been my husband, he’d drawn pleasure from me over and over again. My mind was at odds with my body and I could not reconcile them. It was dawn when I was finally able to sleep. Exhausted from the shocking events of the day. And even in my sleep I could not escape the Northern king, he’s moss green eyes were there, the strong wall of his chest, his thin lips and how they felt against my own, the edge of his jaw and how his stubble prickled against my soft skin. 

“Wake up, my lady”

“Alice!!” I cried elated though half asleep. "What are- Oh I am so glad you are well" I hugged her tightly forgetting my state of dress…or undress. 

“I have been sent to serve you, my lady” she explained

“Oh”

“I’ve recovered some of our coffers with your wedding wardrobe,” she explains happily.

I did not know what to say, my wedding to Lord Black and the happiness before the event was so far away now. 

“You may want to cover yourself my lady,” she says as she covers me with the furs, and signals to someone outside the tent. Behind her some men help her bring two large coffers into the king’s tent placing them on the ground. 

Alice stands up and digs into the clothes and pulls out a mirror, then a box with vials of her own confection, perfumes, oils and such, a brush and other items of personal care. 

“Light the fire to warm up the water” she orders the men who are no doubt Northern soldiers. “Bring the tub, and water.”

The men obey her, and soon they bring a large copper tub which they place in front of the fire. Water is brought in buckets and place into to a pot in the fire to warm it up. Once the men have left the tent Alice lets go of formalities. 

"Come Bella” she says and I smile at the familiar name she calls me, “the king has ordered you a bath" my smile fades away when I remember the king. 

I drop the pelt, and taking her hand I stand up. The soreness between my legs causes me to walk awkwardly. Like a duck. Alice giggles and I shot her a nasty look silencing her.

On my way to the tub, I gasp when I see myself in the mirror. My lips are red and swollen from his kisses There are love-bites all over my body, several on my neck, and my breasts, and I feel the heat on my cheeks when I notice one more love bite on the inside of my thigh. Then I see the marks above my hipbones, shocked when I realize they are from the king’s rough grip. I do not recall any of these unpleasantly. I am ashamed of how my body reacted to his lust. Shaken,   
I get in the tub, one feet and then the other. The water is warm and feels good against my sore muscles.

"He deflowered you" it is not a question, Lady Alice knows what has happen without me telling her.

I nod ashamed. I suppose it is obvious from my state. 

She goes to her box and picks up to vials. She pours the liquid in the water. Alice is an expert in plants, she is well known for creating beauty products for the ladies of Lake Swan. 

“This will help,” she smiles at me “with the soreness” she continues in a small voice.

“Oh,” I nod, “thank you” I say gratefully. 

I am surprised at how happy she seems. I mean we are prisoners of then Northern barbarians. She picks up a soap, she made herself with roses, milk and honey and using a soft sponge she lathers up my back.

"I would be very surprised if he doesn't bring you to his bed tonight" she murmurs. 

"I will not let him touch me again!" I promise her.

“Bella" Alice uses the sponge against my back, "The Young Lion has taken control of the North. Any young woman would realize he is an ideal mate to be taken by"

"I am betrothed to Lord Black, we have been engaged since I was a child! We would be married -" I cry

"But you are not!" Alice says as he lathers my shoulders with the soap "Perhaps it would be best to use your femininity to find yourself secure Bella," Alice says in a small voice, "the tide has changed and Lord Black can no longer give you security." She pauses as she lathers up my hair with one of her vials, she has used this one me before. I know my hair will be soft and smelling of lavender after my bath. She comes and sits in front of the tub when she is done and she looks at me straight in the eyes and asks, "was it really a discomfort to suffer his attentions?" 

I know my cheeks are red and I don't dare to speak, but I shake my head. It wasn't all unpleasant. I close my eyes remembering how he had given me my first kiss taking my breath away....how he had kissed me...in the most intimate part of me and how the sensation had rippled over my body.

"Are all men like him?" I am not sure what I am asking, but I want to know. I want to know if being with my betrothed would be anything like being with the King Cullen.

Alice laughs heartily, "No, I think not. Northern men do seem a voracious lovers," she her fingers rub a love bite in my thigh and grins.

How would she know? I don’t ask the question, but she can see it on my face

“The king’s commander, Lord Jasper, took me to his bed” she says as if she speaking of the weather. 

I gasp.  
.  
“Oh Alice” I clasp her hands feeling sorry for what happen to her, I do it so quickly I splash water all over.

She smiles, “it was not a sacrifice” she smirks, letting go of my hand with a dismissive gesture. “Besides he keeps me safe, best to be in the commander’s mistress than to be the army’s whore.”

I drop my head, remembering what a fool I made of myself yesterday trying to escape. Alice is far smarter than I will ever be.

“I overheard the king talking about you to his commander” Alice grins “I think he is mesmerized by you. If you play your cards well he could make you his queen”

“I do not wish to be that animal’s queen!” I say defiantly. 

“Quiet!” Alice warns me. 

“Help me escape” I beg her.

"You and I both know that will not be possible, the king has a guard everywhere,"

She sees my sadness. “I will see what I can do” she whispers to my hear “but first you must survive here” 

I nod, not knowing what she means. When my bath is over I stand up from the water, she wraps me in the softest cloth from our coffers. Then I am perfumed and oiled, Alice’s concoction made my soreness almost disappear.

"I will bring you your white lace nightgown, you will be a vision in it. He won't be able to resist you."

"I want him to resist me," I snark back.

“Lift up your arms” she says and I obey her without thinking. She places the silk chemise over my body, the material is delicate and soft, almost transparent. It falls easily from my shoulders and drapes to my feet, with a revealing slit so that I can sleep and walk comfortably. When I see myself in the mirror, I can see the material barely hides anything from sight. My pink nipples are easily spotted, I blush. 

“I can’t wear this Alice,” I whisper.

“Oh Bella, do what you must do to survive.” She gives me a kiss, “you look so beautiful, and he is completely charmed already, he won’t hurt you.”

“No, he will only make me his whore.” I bite my lower lip. 

“Don’t resist him,” she warns me, “use your beauty to bend him to your will” she kisses my cheek. “I will try to come tomorrow as well”

As I stare at myself in the mirror, self-doubt overtakes me. This is the nightgown I would have worn to my wedding night with Lord Jacob Black. I bite my lip. The Northern king has already taking my virginity, I suppose having my wedding night would be that much of a stretch.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

 

The fire blazes and I watch almost hypnotized, as I lay lazily on the furs. When King Cullen comes into the tent I startle.

His moss green eyes fix on me, I open my mouth but nothing comes out. He holds me in place with his gaze.

"You look positively virginal" his eyes are fixed on my lips. His arms circled my waist.

"Alas I am n-" he silences me when his lips crush with mine.

 

I allow him to kiss me, I tell myself that this is what Alice suggested, but when his lips touch my own my heart flutters in my chest. His kiss is hard and dominating, my lips mold to his. I allow my hands to rest on the strong wall of his chest, but his own travel from the small of my back to my bottom, squeezing through the fabric. I gasp against his mouth and pull away, but his hand cups my chin and brings my lips to his once more. We kiss, his tongue in my mouth dominating my tongue. His hand travels from my chin to my breast, cupping my breast, teasing me so that my nipple is hard. I arch into his touch involuntarily, he tugs at the strings that held together my nightgown.

 

“My King,” a voice outside the tent beckons.

 

He lets go of me. Tying the strings of my nightgown back in place. I stare at him like a fish out of the water. I don’t know what just happened, but I know my body has been denied of carnal pleasure. My body humming with energy that cannot be contained.

“We should eat,” he says hoarsely.

I don’t respond. I can’t. He opens the flaps of his tent and a few of his men come behind him. One of the men, Lord Jasper, helps him out of his armor, and into fresh clothes I blush and look at my hands in my lap. Other men come in to place a meal on the study wooden table at the center of the tent. A tablecloth is brought, cutlery and a pair of goblets follow. Two sets of meals are placed at each side of the table. Wine is poured onto the goblets. When they are done setting the table, they leave quietly and his attention is back on me.

“Come” he beckons me offering me his hand, “Isabella” when I don’t move he growls my name.

I don’t take his hand, purposely snubbing him, but I walk to the table. He seats me on the table, a hot plate of some kind of stew waits for me. His hands caress my naked shoulders, and I shiver with his touch. I rub my thighs together, blushing furiously at the moisture that accumulated there throughout our kiss. My bee-stung nipples poke the fabric of my nightgown and I know this is also due to his caresses. I do not understand how my body reacts to him. I shake my head, wishing the thoughts away. I focus on the table, it is not a copious meal, it is a modest one. Cheese, bread, and stew with wine to drink.

 

The Northern king seats on the opposite side of the table, his bronze hair a mess, he wears a tunic and breeches and his emerald eyes gaze at my face. I can see his gaze drifting lower thanks to transparent fabric of my nightgown.

“Eat,” he commands me.

“I am not hungry, my lord” I lie, the smell of the stew is delicious and my stomach growls.

He frowns and he proceeds to eat his own meal as I sit there like an idiot watching him eat. When he is done he speaks. 

“When we are alone, you may call me Edward,” he says casually. I narrow my eyes at him. Is he implying we will share many more moments alone, or what?

“I wish to be sent back to my lands, my lord” I nearly bark

“That is not going to happen, Isabella,” he places he stops eating.

“Has Lord Black sent a messenger regarding my ransom?” I can see the hate in his emerald eyes whenever I mention Jacob, his expression darkens.

 

EPOV

 

“Your betrothed has not send a word,” I say coolly.

“Oh” she says I could see the disappointment in her face and it kills me the she cares what Black thinks or does, “I am sure he will.”

“If you were mine, I would have move heaven and hell to get you back,” it surprises even myself how true my words are. 

She stand from the table, angry, and yells, “you have already taken what you wanted, now let me go!”

I stand as well, my meal forgotten. Truly, I could hardly concentrate on eating when she’s sitting half naked in front of the table. I have been struggling to control my raging hard-on from the moment I saw her in that nightgown.

“Please let me go, allow me to go back to my betrothed,” she says in a small voice. Twisting her fingers nervously. “I wish to go back to my betrothed”

I close the distance between us, brushing her long waves of mahogany over her polished shoulder, running my fingers against her silky waves. 

"I am going to give you so much pleasure Isabella" I breathed as I kiss her polished shoulder leaving a trail of wet kisses along her soft skin of her neck, “you will forget about Black's existence,” I promise her.

"I will always be loyal to my betrothed Lord Black" she snaps back.

The thought angers me and I abruptly end my ministrations on her beautiful body. I curl my fingers on her silky strands, bring her lips to mine. A deep, brutal kiss reminding her who she belongs to.

"You will find that being my whore, is far more pleasurable than being Lady Black"

"Never!" she snarled,

“If I recall correctly, last night you found your pleasure more than once”

Her pale face turns red, “you are not my husband!” she hisses at me, as if that was the only thing that was stopping her from giving herself to me. Perhaps I have miscalculated some things, Bella may not have given her virginity to Black before their wedding…but perhaps she had given away his heart to him. Was she in love with Black? The thought made me rage. “My engagement to Lord black has been planned since my childhood” she says adding salt to my wound. 

“You may have been engaged to Black but I have branded you as mine” I growled as I cup the heat of her sex through the thin material of her nightgown, “you belong to me now, your maiden blood will gift no other." She would never forget the man that turned her into a woman. She would never forget me. She would never escape me. I would make sure of that.

 

"You've stolen my virginity!  I am a high born lady of the Swan line, my virginity belongs to a high lord, a man of my rank, not a pretender to the Northern throne," she pushes me away.

 

I close the distance between us slowly, grabbing her hips I crush her to me.

 

“I promise you Isabella, I am no pretender and you are not common but the king’s whore” I smirk.

 

With one hand I tossed the dinner to the grown, the goblets breaking easily. I picked her light body up, sitting her on the table. My hands traveled over the back of her thighs through the back of her knees. I lift her nightgown, tearing the fabric with my desperation to find the promised land. I spread her thighs wide enough, and wrap them around my torso. Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck in order to keep her balance. She gasped when she felt my cock seeking entrance into her tight passage.

 

“He will come for me,” she lifted her chin proudly. Even with my cock inside of her she defies me! I captured her lips, in a hard long kiss.

 

“I would not bet on that Lady Swan, I’ve all but decimated his army,” I speared her with my cock, her lips parting in a silent moan. Her pussy welcomes me clenching around my cock. I lick and suck at the exposed skin of her shoulders, as I let my hands massage her firm mounds grinding my palms into her hard nipples.

 

“I am sure Lord Black is planning on getting me back,” she says in a small voice. I am surprised she can continue to form coherent sentences!

 

"He will not come for you" I growled, when I really meant to say 'he will not take you from me' I withdraw for her tight warmness, leaving only the tip of my cock inside of her.

 

“Lord Blac-“ I kissed her again, hard, nipping at her lower lip. I penetrate her once more, harder and deeper than before.

 

“The only name you are allowed to speak is mine," I warned her as I began lunging inside of her, long forceful strokes, forcing her soft delicate body to accept my domination, "when my cock is inside of you, you will only scream my name” I grabbed her soft, round ass as leverage, forcing her to meet my thrusts. What remained of our dinner scattered on the floor due to the force of my thrusts. “Say it” I thirsted inside once more “say my name!” I growled.

 

“No” she murmured, her eyes were squeezed shut. Her nails leaving _her mark_ on my chest.

 

“I will master your mind as I have mastered your body, and you will beg me to keep you, you will beg me not to send you back to Black, beg me keep you as my whore” I was pounding into her like bull. “Say my name!”

 

I could see the struggle on her face, pleasure was about to overtake her body, yet she would fight it. She would fight me. I kissed her neck, biting into the soft flesh. I take the neckline of her nightgown and tear it with my hands, leaving her pert teats free. I kiss my way down her neck, through the hollow before I reach my destination. I take one of her mounds into my mouth and suck as hard as I can.

 

“Oh gods!” she cried, her small hands tugging at my bronze hair. Her tug at my hair makes me wild.  

 

“Say my name! Say it!” I muttered to clenched teeth. She was so hot and silky inside, I was going to lose this fight if I did not make her come soon. I stilled inside of her, my throbbing cock desperate for release, deeply imbedded in her tight heat.

 

Isabella hooked her ankles behind my back, the slight shift causing her pussy to clench and unclench around me. I groaned. She would be the death of me. I rocked against her, my fingers found the most intimate part of her and hid her face in the curve of my neck trying to muffle the her moans of pleasure.

 

“Edward!” she moans, ”Edward, Edward” she chants as I thrust into her furiously. She throws her head back, letting a soft whimper scape from her lips and I know that she’s climax.

I follow soon after, in an earth shattering orgasm. Filling her with my frothy seed.  I reluctantly withdraw from her. She’s only held up due to the table behind her, then her legs give in and begins to slides to the floor. I hold her in my arms, removing the scraps of her nightgown. She won’t be needing that for the rest of the night anyway. I pick her up bridal style, she weights nothing in my arms. I lay her on the furs, and I finish disrobing myself. I won’t need to be clothed for the rest of the night either. I am now as naked as she is, I lay next to her, my hands caressing her body and soft flesh. I can see the fear and lust in her brown eyes. I kiss her again, as I align my hard cock at her moist entrance.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

EPOV

The nightmares would haunt me. Our fast carriage in the dark road, the worried face of my mother. Emmett promising he would keep her safe. The men tossing me into the thorns, the torns that kept me prisoner as I watched my mother and oldest brother murdered. Emmett yelling at me to run into the Dark Forest. It had been so dark, and I so young that Black’s soldiers had not persecuted me. They had thought I had run into the forest and a bear or a wolf would eat me soon enough, but I had survived in the darkness that night.

Emmett trying to keep mother and me safe. But he was outnumbered, and I was of no use after I had been tossed into the thorns.

The piercing scream of my mother when Emmett had been wounded….

Yet this dawn I had sleep peacefully, granted I had a busy night and been extremely tired… Her warm body lay next to mine, she was naked as the day she had been born, face down, her round ass on display, as she had landed after our last round of coupling. The sight of her was enough to rouse me from sleep, and my cock rise…I groaned and stood up.

I walked and brought water to the tent from the nearest river. I could ask my men to do it, but I felt energetic and vigorous this morning. Perhaps due to the good sleep I had had the night before.

During my trek throughout the camp Jasper, one of my most trusted commanders informs that he spotted Black’s men in the surrounding areas of the camp.

“How many?” I ask.

“Could not have been more than five, probably just scouting”

“Write to Carlisle” my advisor and confidant, also Jasper’s father, he was the one who found me in exile and helped regain my throne back with his intelligent advise. “Have him send a carriage met us on the road for Lady Swan. We will leave soon”

“As you say my king,” he bowed. "There's something more," he says tentatively. "What is it Jasper?" I ask impatient to get back to my tent and Isabella. "Lord James has suddenly showed up, pleading loyalty to you. I told him you were...busy. But he is an impatient man." The coward Lord James, he belonged to one of the oldest Northern houses. Yet he had not joined my cause until now, when it was clear I had won. "Tell him I will receive him soon. Did he bring any men with him?" "Yes, a good 300 men," "Good. I may accept his service then," I say dismissing Jasper. 

The morning was cold and I lit the fire when I came back to the tent. Warming the water to prepare a bath for myself.

I gazed at her naked sleeping form, and I couldn’t resist her anymore, she was far to tempting…and my morning wood would not give in. I suppose the advantage of having a beautiful woman as spoils of war is to have access to her body at any given hour…

Her nakedness revealed to me why Black wanted her back. She was a beautiful woman. But she was mine now.

BPOV

“Wake up, little lamb,” his voice was a caress. I felt the warm of his breath against my neck, and his hand caressing up and down my bare thigh.

Brushing my long mahogany waves off my face, I half rose on my elbow, disoriented as to what had woken me from a deep slumber. My eyes fluttered open when I felt his manhood poking against my feminine folds. I gasped in surprise. Gods! It could barely be dawn, and yet he was hard and ready for another tryst. I stayed on my side not knowing what to do, my naked back against his bare chest, flesh against flesh. I shivered. Hot, wet kisses on my neck, as he brings my body into the folds of his body, merging my body to his. He lifted my leg wedging his own leg between my thighs, the alignment of our bodies resembling a spoon. My fingers fisted onto the furs as I braced myself in anticipation of being filled by him. With an exquisite slowness he buried himself inside of my sore sheath. I moaned as my walls stretching to accommodate his invasion.

The gentle rock of his hips was a complete contrasts from the brutal thrusts from last night…yet they were just as pleasurable. My breast were like soft dough in his hands, and I find soft moans escape me with each of his thrusts. I close my eyes and give myself to the sensations his touch evokes on my body.

“Gods” I moan with my eyes shut.

“No gods here, little lamb” he whispers, “that’s not the name you should be calling for,” , a.s he gently bites my earlobe.

“Edward” I respond immediately in a moan that would make a courtesan proud. My vocabulary has been reduced to soft gasps or the screaming of his name.

“Good, very good little lamb,” he smiles as he nips and suckles the tender skin of my neck. One of his hands finds the most sensitive part of me and he begins to circle my pleasure nub with his fingers. Rewarding my good behavior. Wanton moans pour from my lips. The rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh, his hips against my soft bottom, fills the room. With each thrust of his hips I feel myself slipping further. My tight sheath seems to grow tighter and smaller, gripping his manhood. I am quivering in his arms, as his body envelops mine. And soon, I see a bright light behind my eyes, and I feel myself get lost in a swirl of sensations.

I feel him spill his seed in me, feeling the warmness inside. I lay on my side on the furs. Lethargic. I do not resist him at all. I accept his possessive kisses on my flesh. I bite my lip when he withdraws from me. Leaving me empty and aching.

“You are a fast learner little lamb,” his hand caresses the curves of my body, “You’ve already completed the first lesson very well.”

I glare at him, but I bite my tongue. When he stands up, I divert my gaze shyly. But not without noticing the many scars that cover his torso, and mostly his back. I pull at the furs trying to cover my nude body. I am hoping he will leave and leave me alone, now that he has gotten what he desires. Without dressing he walks to the fire to pour water on the copper tub.

“Come” he beckons me. “Isabella” he frowns when I don’t move.

 

I get to my feet slowly, my legs unsteady. I gasp when I feel the delicious soreness between my thighs. He smiles darkly and I busy myself covering my nude body with the furs. When I am close enough he towers over me. He takes my hands in his, pulling at the fur and discarding it to the ground. His eyes darken when my nude body is revealed to his gaze. I want to cover myself but I know there is no point in trying.

 

EPOV

 

“I want you undress when we are alone,” I say as I run my fingers over her smooth skin of her polished shoulders.

 

Her mouth opens, but she says nothing as I push her hands to her sides, and discard the fur to the ground. Revealing her gorgeous naked body to my eyes.

 

Her pretty pink nipples are hard and erect. She cannot deny her lust. And this pleases me. Her body is so lush and responsive. A few penetrations later and yet she still had an innocence to her. I turn around and wlak to the tub, when I look back at her I can see her eyes going from my back to my face. Her gaze so desperately avoids my naked body, she wants to avoid looking at the scars on my back. A slight blush covers her cheeks and the top of her chest.

 

“Isabella,” I point at the soap and sponge.

 

“You want me to-“

 

“Bathe me, yes”

 

Her mouth gaped open.

 

“I am not your maid!” She barks.

 

“I am your master now,” I say cupping her face, “your sole purpose is to please me.”

 

“Can I at least…dress myself?”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

She lowers her head in defeat, and takes the soap and sponge. Her hands touched me delicately. I cannot describe what it felt to be touched by her, admittedly, I was forcing her to touch me. But her delicate small hands traveled my body with a tenderness I had never known. I bit my lips as I watched her breasts sway with the movement. Gods! I was half hard once again. It was her own damn fault, she was far too lovely. Yet, what surprises me the most is how desperately I crave her touch. How I arranged this bath with the sole purpose of forcing her to touch me. I have had her body. I have taken her virginity and mastered her body. Yet, I don’t have her willing touch…and I want it.

 

The sponge over my shoulders. Then she goes to my back and I know what she is seeing, my back is covered in scars. From a few whippings I received as a teen when I was running away from my family’s murdered, Bill Black. He had assassinated my family when I was a child, my mother and brother had given her life so that I could survive. I had run beyond the Northern border, where there were a few villages. I did not have many skills other than those my parents taught had been useful, reading, swordsmanship, playing the piano, court manners. Most of them useless in the coarse real world. Nothing I could survive with, so I had stolen. I had stolen food to survive, and I had been caught and wiped. I feel her fingers trace the scars gently.

 

“I was wiped” I tell her so that she does not have to ask.

 

“Why?!” her fingers trace the scars.

 

“I stole bread” I look back at her and see the shock in her beautiful face. A frown in her eyebrows.

 

“But –“

 

“When I run to exile beyond the Northern kingdom, I did not know how to survive so I had to steal,” I tell her nonchalantly, I did not want her pity, “I learned to survive, I never let it happen again. Though it did take a few tries to learn as you can see.”

 

She squeezes the sponge and continues to lather me up. Though I am the rightful heir to the Northern throne, I have had no noble life for most of my teen years. Is that what she wants? A noble man that treats her like a noble woman. A noble lorde that politely makes love to her in a comfortable bed with the sole purpose of breeding her. No, I think not, she’s far too lustful in bed to want such thing…

 

“And this one?” her fingers traced over the scar, I almost wished she had not asked about this one.

 

“Bill Black”

 

“Bill Black?” she repeats incredulous, her warm chocolate eyes wide.

 

“A long time ago…“ I trace the scar over my abdomen with my finger, “my oldest scar” I say absentmindedly.

 

“But you were just a child!” She cries and the movement makes her teats sway once more, I tear my eyes away from them so that I don’t mount her once more right here in the ground. But when I look at her pale face, I can see the sadness in her eyes. And I cannot handle it.

 

I stand up, her eyes flutter and she turns away. Shy once more. I take a cloth and dry myself, Isabella remains kneeling next to the tub, her gaze avoiding mine.

 

“You continue to excel in your training Isabella,” I say as I toss the cloth away from my naked body.

She slowly turn to me. Her eyes downcast.

 

“Look at me,” she lifts her eyes shyly. Her submissiveness only serves to make my dick harder.

 

I fisted myself, once, twice, it feels good but nothing compare to being inside of her.

 

“You ask too many questions, I would like to see what other uses that beautiful mouth of yours can have”

 

Isabella looked at me dazed, in her innocence not knowing what I meant.

 

“Put me in your mouth,”

 

“I will do no such thing!”

 

“Don’t defy me, little lamb”

 

This was probably the first time she had a good look at my cock. I was getting harder and harder as I watcher her lick her lips tentatively. She lifted her eyes to me and blushed, I smiled and she looked away from me in shame.

“Don’t make me punish you Isabella” she gazed up at me once more.

I titled her pretty face back with firm fingers, guiding my cock toward her pink lips. I watched as she opened her mouth and her pink tongue darted out to lick the underside of my cock. I groaned like a wild animal, effectively scaring her. Her eyes wide and frightened.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked innocently.-

“Do it again!” I said in a strained voice.

I slowly fed her more of my cock, her tongue flicked me once more and I groaned. Her eyelashes flutter open gazing up at me. My whole body stiff with the strain of keeping myself from thrusting into her mouth. Isabella, in her innocence did not know what to do.

 

“Don’t stop”

 

Her small soft hands gently pressed against my thighs. Her tongue curled around me and sucked. I want to shove my cock deep down her throat, but I know she’s not ready. Instead I guide her along the length of my cock, my fingers tangled in her soft mahogany waves encouragingly, I direct her in sliding her mouth on and off. She can barely take one third of my cock. I increase her speed gently, my hips buck against her involuntarily and she moans. The vibration of her throat almost pushing me to the edge. I reward her with an animalistic groan and caress the top of her head.

 

“Isabella” I moaned when she lets go of my cock, her teeth grazing me as she does. Strings of saliva still joined us.

 

She gazes up at me with innocent wide eyes, her lips pink and glistening. I almost spill my seed at the sight

 

“That’s enough” I tell her in a hoarse voice. I don’t think I can keep myself upright, so I kneel next to her. My lips are on hers before she knows what is happening. My strong arms circling her small waist.

 

“Your mouth is hell,” I say breaking the kiss. The pad of my thumb on her wet lower lip, as I cup her beautiful face. “I bet that’s why Lord Black won’t let you go”

 

“And you?” she says her chocolate eyes staring directly into my mine, “Why won’t you let me go?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

EPOV

I had lost track of time, but I had new leaned behaviors as the king continued to “train” me. My nights were busy satisfying the lust of the king, so I mostly slept during the day. Though he would visit me during the middle of the day. He come into the tent. His eyes were dark with lust. And I knew what I had to do.

I rolled on my belly and waited for him to take me. He liked me like this, on all fours, my backside high in the air. He patted me between my thighs and I knew exactly what to do. I spread my thighs wider for him. I was his most obedient whore. If only my family, and betrothed knew about this. That I had no honor, my virginity gone, and that king Cullen had turned me into a seasoned whore. I heard him unlace his breeches behind me, but I did nothing but wait.

“Such a lovely sight,” he whispered as he brushed my chocolate waves over my shoulders. I felt his lips trace a pattern in the column of my back, and my body responding to his attentions. When I feel his lips against my feminine flesh I gasp. His tongue taste me, playing gently with my nub. My thighs begin quivering as he continues to suckle me. I moaned wildly when he traps my nub between his teeth giving me a gentle bite. Pleasure bursting through me. My arms giving as I fall face down onto the furs. My breathing harsh as I recover.

“Your pussy isn’t done taking me, little lamb,” he whispers.

He gives me no quarter as I feel him pull my hips to his, my backside high in the air. I lick my lips when I felt his hard maleness poking at my entrance. He fills me to the hilt and begins sawing back and forth. His powerful thrust make the pallet, where our furs lay, tremble. His hands milking my breasts. Soft moans pour from my lips as he continues to draw pleasure from my body.

“Tell me you want me,” his hot breath on my ear.

“No,” I moaned.

He stilled against me. Denying me the pleasure that I was so close to reaching once more.

“Beg me,” he voice hoarse with desire.

“I will never beg,” I growled, “I hate you!”

“Do you?” He mocked me, and he slowly penetrated me once more, a single flex of his hips, “you didn’t seem to hate me a few moments ago. Why don’t you ask me to stop?”

I clenched my fist against the furs, he would torture me like this every night. Giving me pleasure and then taking it away. I lay my head on my arms, but did not speak.

“Beg me to give you what only I can give you,” he said as he tweaked one of my nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

I shook my head. No, I would not beg. Yet my body betrayed me, I nudged my hips in a silent surrender. But he denied me, withdrawing his manhood from me.

“Is there something you need, little lamb?” He taunted me.

My sheath clenched and unclenched around nothing. Desperate to be filled by him…only him. He took my breasts in his hands, teasing the tips gently.

“Say the words,” and I could hear the strain in his words, this was as much torture for him as it was for me.

“No,” I shook my head, “never!”

“Beg me to kiss you,” his lips in my neck.

He filled me once more, yet he remained sheathed inside of me. I flexed my hips, drawing a moan from us both.

“Kiss me,” I looked over my shoulder, offering him my lips, cleverly commanding him rather than supplicating him.

He smiled, knowing what I had just done. His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of my head, he tilted my head guiding my lips to his. A dominant kiss, his tongue demanding inside my mouth. He his hips a gentle thrust reminding me of what could be.

“Oh gods!” I whispered against his lips.

“Say the words…and give us what we both want,” he murmurs as he kisses my temple, then taking my earlobe in his teeth. What we both want he said. Yes, what we both wanted. This did not feel so much as a defeat anymore.

“Please,” I moaned, my hips acting out of their own accord and thrusting against him, “please Edward”.

He groaned triumphantly and in one powerful thrust he was completely buried within me. His grunts matched my soft moans, and the pallet where the furs lay, shaking with the force of his thrust. He pulled me against him. My back to his chest, and when his fingers found my pleasure nub I screamed my pleasure for the second time, bucking against him as the most destructive waves of pleasure washed over my body. I shattered around him, clenching and unclenching around his manhood.

“Gods!” he cried as he filled me with his seed. I fell against the furs overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of our coupling.

He swore under his breath and I could hear the rustling of clothes behind me. When I heard the flap of the tent I knew he was gone. I realized he had not even bothered to take his clothes off, he had come into the tent and taken me for his pleasure, then leaving me without a second glance. I couldn’t help the tears that followed.   
  
///

“Alice?” I groan sleepily, “What time is it?”

“It is almost noon, my lady”

“Oh” I had fallen asleep once more after Edward had left. I had had a …rough night… and morning. And had easily fallen asleep when he left me alone in the tent, there was not much to do anyway. Only to wait for him to come and bed me once more…I sighed.

“I brought you something to break fast my lady,” Alice said as she showed me a platter full of fruit and bread.

“Oh thank you Alice!” I say gratefully, sitting on the furs and taking the fruit from her and devouring it. I was _starving_.

She then wraps me in a light blue silk robe that I know was part of my wedding wardrobe.

“I take it your resistance plan is not going as you thought,” she said saucily as she picked my discarded nightgown and examined the scraps that were left of it.

I blushed, as I pulled the knot of my robe.

“He beds me whenever he wishes” I confess in a small voice. My mind reminds me how Edward shuddered and groaned when he would spill his seed in me, my body shivered at the memory. And the blinding pleasure my body would receive with each bedding.

Alice lifts an eyebrow.

“Did you enjoy it?” She asks smirking.

I blush and she giggles like a little girl.

“Lord Jasper…?” I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

“He makes me climax every time” Alice confesses. Climax…is that what happens when Edward beds me.

“He is not a savage then?” I ask.

 

“I like that he is a savage,” Alice smirks making me turn even redder.

“He kisses me…”

 

Alice lifts an eyebrow wondering where I am going with this.

 

“He kisses me… intimately” I finish saying.

 

“Oh!” Alice laughs merrily.

 

“Did you liked it?” She asks me giddily.

 

“Yes,” I say immediately. Then I bite my tongue for being so reckless and admitting such an indecent thing to Alice. What would she think of me now? But she only smiles and takes my hands in hers. I can see no judgment in her eyes.

 

“Is it…normal? To find pleasure with a man who is not your husband?”

“I don’t think marriage has anything to do with physical pleasure my lady,” she brushes my hair which is a mess, “the king is a handsome, young man, and he is not a fool as to not notice how beautiful you are. It is normal to find pleasure in each other’s bodies.”

When she finishes brushing my hair she breaks the silence.

“I have news Bella, the king-“

She does not finish her sentence when a man that is not Edward comes into my tent. Alice and I jump to our feet at his presence. Alice behind me

 

His eyes travel lasciviously over my half-dressed body. My bare leg through the slit of my robe, I cover myself quickly.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” I yell at him though I am afraid, what if…what if Edward will share me with his men. How many of them will have access to my body now?

 

“I am Lord James” he bows “I have come to plead my support to the King in the North Edward Cullen”

 

“The king is not here” I snap.

 

“Oh I know that my lady,” he comes closer and I take a step backwards, keeping the distance between us, “I actually came to camp last night, but I was told the king was occupied.”

 

I can feel the heat in my cheeks knowing full well what kept the king occupied last night. The king was busy with me in his furs last night.

 

“You must be Isabella of House Swan, Lord Jacob Black’s betrothed” he says and I give him a nod though I don’t like to be reminded that I am promised to another man after having been in another one’s bed. “With a beauty such as you in his bed, I cannot blame the king for not receiving me,” he waves at me.

 

I want to slap him for his forwardness but it is the truth. I am the king’s mistress now…or at least the woman that warms his bed at the moment.

 

“I am Lady Alice Brandon,” Alice curtsies cutting between us, I think she senses danger as much as I do, “one of Lady Swan’s ladies.” I know she is trying to keep me safe, but I doubt there is much we can do if the king has decided to share me with his men.

 

“Now that I have introduced myself I must leave Lady Swan, you must be tired. From the sounds coming from this tent last night, it was obvious you did not receive much sleep.”

 

“Leave!” I practically bark at him.

 

When he is gone, I fall back to the furs. My heart hammering in my chest because of the fear that man inspired in me.

 

“Bella!” Alice shakes me, “there is something I need to tell you”

 

I look at her but I don’t speak. I am too shaken.

 

“The king sent me here to get you ready”

 

I blink, “ready for what?”

 

“He is taking you North, to Cullen Castle,”

 

I gasp.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9 

We had traveled for days and finally her exhaustion had taken the better of her. She was curled in my arms, sleeping peacefully. We were going north, I could not risk staying at Lake Swan; and I could not bring myself to leave her behind. 

After hearing from Jasper that there were men following us I was wary of staying near Lake Swan. I wasn’t about to lose what I had gained. 

She had begged me to send her back to her family and her lands, but I refused. 

The trip was a rough one, and she was so delicate. I had asked Carlisle, my trusted advisor, to send the best carriage he could find for Isabella. He had actually find a carriage with sheepskin in the seats to keep her warm, so I was pleased with his find. I had also told Lady Alice to dress her in her warmest furs for the trip. I had sent Jasper and Lady Alice ahead of us to prepare the Cullen Castle for our stay. Explicitly instructed them I wanted the Queen’s chambers readied for Isabella’s arrival. The Queen’s chambers, my mother’s chambers at one point, were the warmest chambers in the castle. They sat on to of a hot spring and they were the warmest in the winter. Isabella was delicate and I did not wish her to become ill because of the cold of the North. 

She opened her eyes, and gazed up at me sleepily. Then gazing beyond me through the window she gasped.

“Snow!” she cried, “I have never seen snow!” she confessed scooting over to the window, “it is beautiful” she said dreamily as she gazed at the snowflakes falling through our carriage window. 

I did not think snow was beautiful, it was cold, and to me it usually meant I would struggle to find food. Though I was king in the North, it was hard for me to let go of my survival instincts having lived in exile most of my life. The snowflakes let me know we were close to Cullen Castle though, and I had not been there since…my parents had been murdered. 

"You are beautiful," I blurted out and she blushed prettily. I have only stated a fact. “Are you cold, little lamb?” the temperature outside is freezing.

“I am fine,” she lies, realizing there is no space between us. She places her cape, and furs in place. 

I bring her closer to me, to keep her warm…but once I am closer to her I find I want to kiss her.  
She turns and I kiss her cheek. I am annoyed, but I continue. Determined to kiss every part of her uncovered skin. I kiss her jawline, to her swan-like neck then back up cupping her chin I bring her lips to mine.

When our lips meet, I kiss her slowly, delicately, I have never kiss softer lips in my life. She resists me at first, but slowly gives into my kisses. She’s such a sensual creature, it is hard for her to control her untrained body. I will train her body to my own desires. Make her crave me, beg me to take her in every single one of her openings. She’s already taken very well to my bedding of her, climaxing at every opportunity. Though she does not know how much she pleases me in bed. 

I bring her to my lap, wrapping her in my own furs. She’s stopped fighting my kisses, her sotf lips against mine, her tongue playing with mine. Soon there is nothing soft about our kisses, my tongue is inside her mouth conquering her and she allows it. I caress her round ass over the fabric of her dress, she gasps but she does not stop me. I suspects she enjoys me caressing her round little ass. I break away from her lips and kiss her neck, teasing the delicate skin with my teeth. I kiss the tops of her breasts. So soft. I can’t control myself and I tug at the laces of her bodice, ripping the bodice in the process. Her beautiful, pert breasts are free, the cool weather makes the pink tips stiffen. My mouth waters, I want her nipples in my mouth. And she breathes heavily, and I lick my lips as the cool weather makes her nipples hard. Even though we are cooconed under furs and our capes. I take a pink nipple in my mouth hoping to warm her up. Bella lets out the softest moan. My hands are in her behind, my mouth on her breasts kissing and lapping at the sensitive skin.

When we hit a bump on the road she almost loses her balance, I keep safe in my lap but her small hands hold on to my shoulders for dear life. We are now closer than ever, and this allows me to kiss her, her bare breasts against my shirt I now wish I didn’t have on.

My hadns pull at the seam of her dress, when my fingers find her, I know the thrut. She’s wet. She wants me. 

“My lord” she tries to push me away, but I keep her in place with my arm around her waist. I tease the tenderest part of her and she gasps, “Edward” she whispers letting go of formalities. 

“Little lamb,” I enter a digit insith of her, “your body cries out for a man between your thighs little lamb, you are but soaking”

“Don’t say such things,” she hits me with her tiny fists as she blushes prettily. I smile, and manage to enter a second finger inside of her and she stops struggling, instead her fists scrunch up my shirt. 

Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open. She is the picture of ecstasy. 

“I only wish to give you pleasure,” I say with mock innocence, as I kissed her jaw as I continue to circle the pad of my fingers against her pleasure nub.

“I must not experience pleasure with someone who is not my husband” she asks with anguish. She’s fighting the wave of pleasure.

Her husband, her damn husband

“You most certainly will”

I bring her light body to the seat in front of us, her round ass barely at the edge of the seat. Her damn skirts make it difficult but not impossible for me to find the promised land. I place gentle kisses on her knee and through the length of her cool, trembling thigh. I settle myself between her spread thighs, and free my hard cock. 

I slide my cock inside of her easily, she’s wet and more than ready to be mounted. She let’s out the most sensual moan when I entered her and that alone makes me want to pound her hard and fast only so that I can hear her moan again. Her shapely, pale legs are spread wide as I continue fucking her. The rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh, mingled with her soft moans and my animalistic grunts fill the carriage. 

I am sure, the carriage driver and footmen can hear us and know what is happening inside the carriage. I do not care. I thrust into her harder, and faster. Kissing her hard, and dominating her tongue. Isabella tenses under me, arching her back tossing her head back she lets out a sensual cry. I know she’s just reached her peak. It takes a few moments for her eyes to open once more, and when they do they are beautiful. There is a knock on the carriage door. We have apparently reached our destination, Castle Cullen.

Damn the Gods! 

I reluctantly have to finish our tryst. I hold on to her hips, and pound her hard against the seat of the carriage. Her small hands hold onto the carriage walls, her pretty teats bounce with the rhythm of my thrusts. A few more erratic thrusts and flood her womb with my seed.

Another shy knock on the carriage door.

“Cover yourself” I tell her breathlessly, as I clumsily try to tie back the laces of her bodice. The sight of her half naked body is far too tempting. I do the same with my own trousers. 

Bella's cheeks are flushed, her skin damp, a lovebite on her delicate neck, her mahogany tresses are a mess, not to mention her bodice is ripped beyond repair. There is no denying she’s just been fucked inside the carriage, and she’s about to face the Northern court at Cullen Castle.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I desperately try to lace my bodice back together, as he laces his breeches. Yet, I can barely catch my breath when he is opening the carriage door. Cullen Castle waiting for us outside the carriage. He offers me his hand to climb down the carriage but I will not accept his help. I hate him. He’s just taken me in the carriage as if I was a common whore. 

Unfortunately, I lose my balance and he ends up catching me in his arms and righting me to my feet. My body flush against his, his arm wrapped around my waist. I forget my previous anger for a second. His seed is dripping from between my thighs, and I feel the cool breeze in the ripped laces of my bodice. I try to keep my dress together with my hands but it is more than obvious that it is ruined. My cheeks are burning from shame. He notices this, and practically carries me inside of the castle, his hands around my waist and over my hips. Inside the castle, the temperature is warmer. When he releases me I put my cape back in place, but he stops me. 

“No,” I mumble when he begins to remove it from my shoulders “my dress-“ I say trying to explain how he ruined my dress, though I am sure he knows. HE was the one that ruined it. 

“You won’t need this anymore, Isabella,” he whispers tossing the garment to one of the servants.

He cups my face, his fingers are cold but it is not unpleasant. He leans in and I believe he is going to kiss me when we are interrupted. A few men come to greet the king at his arrival at Cullen Castle. 

I glimpse through the window and watch the snow fall heavily. Cullen Castle is beautiful. What little I can see of the gardens is covered in snow, a beautiful white mantel. Inside the castle it is warmer, but it is obvious the place has not been lived in quite a while, the fashion and condition of the castle shows the abandon.

I watch as Edward greets Lord Jasper. Behind him a blonde older gentleman. Edward hugs him, and seems fond of him. 

“My boy,” he says dearly as he hugs Edward. And I know this man cares greatly for Edward, loves him as if he was his own child I dare to say.

“Carlisle,” Edward mumbles as he hugs him just as dearly. I am surprised at this show of emotion from Edward. He is usually so cold and calculating.

After their greetings, Carlisle kind eyes finally fall on me. 

“May I present to you, Lady Isabella of House Swan,” Edward says introducing me, “Lord Carlisle, my royal advisor.”

I curtsy, with as much dignity as I can muster in my current state. With Edward’s seed in my thighs, and my torn bodice. 

“My lady, and honor,” he kisses my hand, ignoring my state of undress. “Is the temperature quite alright for you my lady?”

“Perhaps it would be best if Lady Alice would take Lady Swan to her chambers,” Lord Jasper suggests. 

“No, she’s coming with me to the throne hall,” Edward responds. “Have them bring the bounty as well.” Edward says nodding to the footmen.

“Edward, - my king, that is not necessary, on the day of your coronation perhaps-“ Carlisle interrupts.

“I want everyone to know she’s mine-“Edward pauses and I glare at him, “that Lord Black’s betrothed is under my possession…”he pauses and then adds hastily, “along with my other treasures.”

His moss green eyes looked into mine as stands in front of me. His bronze hair a mess, and I blush thinking of how I tugged at his hair in the middle of our dalliance in the carriage. I dread to think what my own hair looks. He held my hand for a moment, as if he regretted what was going to happen. His finger lingered on my ring, the Swan ring, my mother gave to me before she died. A beautiful silver piece in the shape of a swan with a solitary diamond. 

“No!” I cry when he begins to remove it from my finger. 

“I will claim it as part of my bounty,” he says as he holds it in his hand. 

“Please it was my mother’s,” I beg in a panicked voice. 

But Edward turns on his heels and leaves me behind. 

“Follow me,” he says coldly as the guards hold the heavy wooden doors open for him.

“You will have it back when your family or your betrothed ransoms you my lady, I promise,” Carlisle tells me in a comforting voice. 

“He’s a monster,” I wipe a solitary tear from my cheek and walk into the lion's den. 

 

As the guards hold the wooden doors open for us, I follow him inside the throne hall. I am surprised at how small the court is, and there is only a handful of lords and ladies awaiting him. But they curtsy low for their king nonetheless, opening a lane in the middle of the hall so that their king can reach his throne. I walk behind him across an aisle formed by his subjects. I walk slowly over a dark red carpet with a regal pattern. I keep my head up high, but I can hear people whispering at my state of dress or undress as I walk behind their king. 

 

Behind me, men carry coffers of gold, jewels and other riches. I understand why Edward chose to humiliate me in this way. He wants his court to know what he has seized from the Blacks and to remind me that I am only a possession to him. 

“Goodness!” I hear a shrill voice behind me. Someone is obviously upset by the state of my dress. 

“Who is that beauty that accompanies our king?” Another voice asks.

"The Lady Swan...." and in a lower voice "Lord Black's betrothed...Our King's bounty"

“She’s exquisite!” 

I blush at the gossip behind my back. Do they really believe I cannot hear them? Though the aisle is long, there are not many people beyond the spectator at the front. I suppose not everyone flocked to the rightful heir to the Northern throne. But his generals are here, and a few Northern lords and ladies as well. I remember how Lord James had only recently pleaded his loyalty to their king, I suppose it is only a matter of time before others follow. And I am here to show his followers the profits of the king’s war, surely this will give others more confidence to join their king. 

Behind me, Cullen’s men carry coffers with riches as the court comments and admire the amounts of golden coins and jewels. I suppose they are correct, I am part of king Cullen's spoils of war. They comment on my state of dress and my looks the same as they talk about what is in the coffers. 

“Look at all that gold!”

“Her dress is positively ruined!”

Eventually Edward, the king climbs the steps of the dais and turns around to gaze a his court. They clap happily and he smiles coldly. He seems cool and detached from his court. I would have anticipated he would be happy to have his kingdom back, but he almost seems wary of the lords and ladies in this room.

"She’s a beauty indeed,” I hear someone say. 

At the end of the aile and near the king’s dais I see Lord James. The sight of him makes my skin crawl, in his arm, a redheaded woman. I walk past them without acknowledging them. 

“The Lady Swan” I recognize the voice, it is Lord James talking to the redhead woman, I want to peek behind my shoulder but I don’t. “The king enjoyed shaping her passage to the mold of his cock” he continues to say as I blush furiously when I understand the meaning of his words. "He'd but only seen her once and her fate was sealed, she was flat on her back and in his bed. She’s spent every night since her capture in the king’s tent. She was the cause I had to wait for the king to receive me."

I am mortified he so easily shares this information with the people at court. Without caring in the least for the honor of a lady. 

"Who can blame him, she's a beauty," a woman’s voice. I assume it is the redhead woman who responds to him. 

"Knowing she was Black's betrothed I'm sure added to the conquest. I doubt she has a virgin hole left!"

I can feel the heat in my cheeks, and my stomach feels uneasy. Everyone at Cullen Court knows, that Lord Cullen, their king, had made me his whore. I was such a fool, I had hardly protested his advances in the carriage and now here I was, humiliated in front of his entire court. I did not know how Jacob and his father would react to the news of my shame. Would they break my engagement? I was such a fool to think of this now, when the past few days I had given myself away to Edward so easily. Sure I had resisted him at first, but the truth was I had allowed me to seduce me easily. 

The men behind me set the coffers of gold are set below the dais and I stand in the middle of the audience under the dais. I watch as Edward takes his place on the throne in the dais. His moss green eyes, coldly regarding the audience in front of him as they once more kneel before their king.

I curtsy low enough for a king. Though, I feel as if I will vomit with this humiliation. He greets them, and talks prettily about the campaign against Black. He calls Jacob a coward, and his father he calls him an even worse name. He then tells them how my betrothed flew from the field of battle fearing for his life leaving me behind. The small crowd cheers in delight praising their king. My cheeks burn, and I feel sick to my stomach. I pray that I don’t faint and give Edward the pleasure of humiliating me further. 

"Indeed," I recognize Lord James voice, "perhaps when his majesty tires of her, he would be kind enough to share her with his generals"

“The king must be smitten by her,” the woman responds, fanning herself, “he even had the Queen’s chambers readied for her.” 

“If the king was so smitten he would marry her, yet his marriage plans are elsewhere,” James responds.

Edward’s has marriage plans? Of course he does, he is a king. He must marry and have an heir. I am nothing to him but pawn in his game with the Black’s. The woman that warms his bed until his revenge is finalized.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

 

BPOV

 

 

After Edward, the king, is done humiliating me in front of his entire court I am taken to my chambers. The guards guide me through maze of halls, until finally opening a set of beautifully moahgamy doors carver with interesting floral shapes. The guards open the doors for me and lead me inside, once there they leave me alone without a word. I don't bother to ask them questions. I know they will not respond.

 

My chambers are extremely large which surprises me. There fire place burns brightly and the temperature is finally not freezing cold. I get closer to the fire and warm my hands. The floors are covered with a beautiful and soft deep blue carpet. There is a mahogany four poster bed, with white silk canopy curtains a purple duvet. A soft pelt covers the duvet. There is also a large mahogany desk and chair though after I examine it I realize there is no quills or paper. I sigh. I should have know the king would not allow me to send letters. Near the windows there is a lovely mahogany tableset for tea.

 

Everything is mahogany, I suppose Lord Cullen has a thing for mahogany. 

 

There is a balcony, but when I tried to open the doors I find them locked. I am not surprised, I am a prisoner here after all. I can still see Cullen Castle’s gardens covered in snow, the sigh is peaceful as the snowflakes continue to fall.

 

I sit on the bed, the feathered mattress is incredibly soft and makes me realized how exhausted I am from traveling. I close my eyes for a few seconds, but I easily lose track of time. I only awake when I hear the heavy wooden doors open.

“Alice,” I smile, glad to see her. Though a part of me thought Edward would come to see me. We have after all shared a bed for the past few days, I shake the thought away from my head.

 

“Bella” she hugs me then her eyebrows raise at the state of my dress.

 

“I came to help you undress and get ready for bed…but I don’t think you need help getting out of this dress,” she frowns.

 

“Don’t” I blush. I glace at the clock and realize I must have sleep for an hour or so.

 

“Are you hungry? I had supper sent from the kitchens, it will be here in a few minutes.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” I smile at her kindness.

 

She lays a lovely cream colored silk nightgown on the bed, and I assume it is what I will wear to bed. Then she begins helping me out of the tatters of my dress. Layer after layer until I am undressed.

 

“Do you like your chambers? They are the Queen’s chambers,” she says as I take one feet out and then the other from my skirts. “The servants say these rooms are built on top of a hot spring, so they are the warmest in the castle,” I allow her to place the nightgown over my head and dress me without saying anything, “the king himself asked they’d be ready for you,”

 

“Am I supposed to thank him for my prison?” I growl

 

“Judging by the state of your dress, I’m sure you already did,” Alice says cheekily.

 

I glare at her. The maids knock on the door before bringing in a silver tray with tea, a stew that smells delicious and bread. Alice and I seat on the tea table and she watches me eat. I eat absentmindedly and this does not go unnoticed by Alice. Eventually I tell her what is on my mind.

 

“He took my ring,” I show her my empty finger.

 

“Oh,” her face sadness knowing how much I love my mother's ring.

 

My swan ring had been passed from generation to generation. From a Lady of Lake Swan to the next generation, my mother had worn it all her life and given it to me on her death bed. My father Charles had been devastated when my mother died. Though years later he had married once more to Lady Clearwater. Lady Clearwater's connections with the Blacks had arranged my betrothal between Lord Jacob Black and me. My father had died as I became a teenager leaving me under Lady Clearwater's care. She had speedily arranged my wedding to Jacob, though I had requested the weeding would be a the same lake as my parents, Lake Swan. In the beginning Jacob had refused saying it was unsafe, but eventually agreed to keep me happy. Now that I have been kidnapped by his enemy I realized he was right. We should have and a private ceremony instead of one at the lake.

 

“My mother’s ring!” I tear up. “He’s so...cold!” I finally say.

 

“Can you blame him? His family was murdered and has lived alone for most of his life,” Alice responds to me.

 

“Don't defend him!” I say exasperated though my heart softens when I remember how much suffering Edward has been through. He has lost his family, and lived most of his life in exile, and judging by the scars on his back exile was not kind to him either. However, I am mad at him, he is my enemy and he has forced me to do unspeakable things!

 

“Of course my lady,” she says formally. Now I am annoyed that she is being so formal.

 

When I am done eating dinner, Alice quietly brushes my hair in front of the mohagamy vanity. Angels and cherubs carved along the edges of the mirror.

 

“I’m sorry Alice, I just- I just. Now that I am here, and after what he did to me on the throne chamber I am so angry,” I hide my face in my palms, "I don't know what to do"

 

“Oh Bella, I’m sure he doesn’t want you to use the ring to bribe someone into helping you escape,” and brushes my long dark hair, “he wants to keep you by his side, for the court to know that you...have shared a bed and you are his mistress."

 

I am crestfallen. She’s probably right. Edward wants his court to know that he has...deflowered me. I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

 

"To humiliate Jacob," I say dismayed.

 

“Maybe if you behave he will give it back, Isabella I don't think he only wants to humiliate Jacob. He is so smitten by you, look at the rooms he has given you," Alice waves her hand at the chamber, "the Queen's chambers! I think you have him on the palm of your hand.”

 

I think about what Alice is saying, but I find Lord Cullen unpredictable. I don't think his choice of chambers for me mean anything.

 

“This isn’t one of my nightgowns,” I finally say breaking the silence.

 

“I obtained this nightgown from the shops in town, but the seamstress will be here in a few days to take your measurements.”

 

“Seamstress?” I asked her shocked.

 

“The king ordered me to throw out your bridal wardrobe,”

 

“What?!”

 

“He wants you dressed in Northern fashion and fabrics, and he wants you to have a gown made for his coronation” Alice explains, "he sure is concerned about what you wear and where you recide while you are in his keeping,"

 

I frown, “his coronation, when will that be?” I asked curious. Edward finally being crown the rightful king of his land, I am sure that is meant to give him some joy.

 

“In a few weeks, the kitchen and castle is going crazy with preparations.”

 

Alice proceeds to braid my hair.

 

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you well two things”

 

“I overhead Lord Jasper saying a few of Black soldiers were wandering around the camp, that’s why he brought you here. So he can keep you safe,”

“Keep me prisoner you mean,” I said and then asked, "what is the second thing?"

“I will be married to Lord Jasper a few weeks after King Cullen’s coronation"

……………………

EPOV

After my victory walk at court I retired with my closest advisors and few lords into the king's office to discuss the current affairs of my kingdom.

I agreed to meet with a few messengers, amongst them a messenger from the Swan House. Lady Clearwater had sent a message and ransom in exchange for her stepdaughter Isabella.

The messenger read her message and showed me a coffer full with gold and jewels, precious stones in all colors and sizes shinned inside of it.

It was a fair exchange. A sizable bounty for a high born lady like Isabella. Had Isabella been still a maiden, Lady Clearwater would most likely sent Isabella back to the Blacks. And Isabella's marriage to Jacob Black would be finalized. The thought of Black's hands on Isabella...The thought of any man's hands other than my own on her beautiful body made me see red. I could not let that happen.

 

“No,” I said drily, “I demand her weight in gold” knowing Black or the Bella's stepmother Lady Clearwater, Charles Swan widow could never be able to match that.

 

“My king, reconsider we could use the gold to buy weapons-“ one of my advisors offered.

 

“Lady Swan stays with me until I am presented with her weight in gold” I repeat myself making sure none of them defy me again.One by one my advisors left the office.

 

“Don’t Carlisle” I warned him. I will not give up Isabella easily...or ever.

 

I said when the rest of the gentlemen, and advisor’s left Carlisle broke the silence between us. Only Carlisle, Jasper and I remained so there was no need for pretense with royal formalities and such.

 

“Did she take you into her bed?” Carlisle asked methodically unable to hide my shock at his straightforward question he explained his reasoning “It is the only reason why would you decide to refuse her ransom…yet a lady of her stature giving away her virtue as if it was nothing seems hard to believe-"

 

I looked at Jasper accusingly, silently asking him if he had told his father the details of my intimacy with Isabella. He immediately defended himself.

 

"I did not tell him," he said

 

“It was my own doing,“ I told Carslile.

 

I glanced away sheepishly, how to explain to the only father figure that I had, that I had forced Isabella to my bed.

 

“That is ungentlemanly, and not the type of King you wish to present yourself” he reproached me.

 

Silence followed. I was a king, and while I loved Carslile dearly, I owed him no explanations of my actions.

 

“She stays in Castle Cullen until I decide otherwise” I said with finality.

 

"You mean until you tire of her," Carslile dared to say, I could sense Jasper's uneasiness throughout this conversation.

 

"That is exactly what I mean," I growled.

 

"Think about your actions my king, think about the Lady Swan. You will ruin her chances of making a marriage. Black won't take her back after you parade her as your mistress," Carlisle said pleading to my good sense and honor.

 

"That will be all for today Carlisle," I dismiss him.

 

I pretend as if his words don't touch me, but they do. He has seen right through me and yet not. I have ruined Isabella's reputation for a reason: I will keep her as my mistress. I find I cannot give her up, her her delightful little body.

 

"There is something I would like to ask of you, Edward, my king,"

 

"What is that Jasper?"

 

"I would like to marry the Lady Alice, and I ask for your permission,"

 

The news did not shock me, I knew Jasper had taken Alice to his bed. Jasper was a much better man than I was.

 

"Granted," I said, "let's celebrate your marriage after my coronation,"

 

I went to the king's chamber, exhausted from traveling. Finding servants in my chamber I dismiss them, but when I see their disappointment I let them stay. Turns out that people want their kings not being able to dress or undress themselves. So I allowed it. Though I felt vulnerable being left without my armor and in only my undergarments and a night shirt. After they have left I bring my sword closer to my bed, and place a knife under the pillow and another one on the drawer in my nightable.

 

Yet I could not sleep. This place held too many memories of my childhood.

 

I tossed and turned. A distinct memory of coming to my father’s room early morning and finding it empty, disappointed I continued to explore the secret passage in the chamber only to find him in mother’s. My mind did not understand, but he loved her dearly and he would sleep in her chambers with her as much as he could.

I stood from my bed and took the secret passage to the Queen’s chambers. My father had built this passage so that he could visit my mother at any time he wished without the court following.

Isabella slept peacefully. A hand tucked under her cheek, her long mohagamy waves spread over her fluffy pillow and shoulder.

I wanted to slide under the covers and have her in my arms, bury my cock inside her tight heat making her moan in pleasure. But I knew I would not be welcome there. Not after what I had done this morning in the throne hall. So I watched her sleep. It was most relaxing.

She tossed and lay on her, her purple coverlet sliding under her pert teats. The bee-stung tips peaking through the delicate silk of her nightgown. I groaned. She was so lovely. I fought the urge to wake her up with my cock sliding through her silky folds and focused on reviving the fire so that she would be warm.

“Edward,” she mumbled in her sleep.

I had thought I had died the day my family died. All those years in exile had hardened me further. Yet, my name on her lips made my heart skip a beat. At first I thought she was awake and had seen me but I was wrong.

“Edward,” she sighed once more before falling into a deeper sleep.

I continued to watch her until dawn came and I left.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

...

 

"Mother?" I asked.

 

There she was standing in my chambers, the king's chambers, where she had once lived with her husband. She was as beautiful as I remembered her. Her warm smile suddenly disappeared.

 

"Why didn't you save us Edward?" She asked me in a sad voice.

 

"Mother?!" I wailed in pain.

 

She was dressed in her dark red gown that she loved so much. I remember this gown distinctively because she had posed with that gown for a portrait. Emmett and I had been unbearable throughout the completion of the portrait. I remember when the portrait was completed she had not like how the artist had painted her. She had said she looked too serious, too formal. But she had said she loved it nevertheless because Emmett and I were in the portrait with her.

 

"You let Bill Black's men kill us," she said sadly.

 

***

"No!!" I screamed waking up from my nightmare.

 

The guards broke through my doors at the sound of my screams. At least now I knew my guards were good at their jobs.

 

"I am fine!" I growled embarrased, "leave me!"

 

"Apologies, my king," the guards bowed and left me alone in my chambers.

 

I would have to get a handle on my nightmares if I did not want my guards to storm into my chambers every night. And I did not even want to think what would happen when the word got out of the king's nightmares.

 

I had sleep so peacefully throughout my war campaign in Lake Swan. With Isabella sleeping in my arms. However, I could not have Isabella en my bed all nights.

 

Why can't you? I thought.

 

I pushed that thought away. I did not need Isabella. I did not. Perhaps what I need is a woman to warm my bed, but a willing wench would do the job just as nicely as the future Lady Black.

 

...

 

My duties as king varied, and for now that task at hand was to prepare for my coronation.

 

"I will wear my father's crown," I told the royal jeweler decidedly.

 

"But my king a new crown would show your power," he continued to try to persuade me.

 

"My father's crown will be enough for that!" I silenced him and he cowered at my reaction. I was in a sour mood today having little to no sleep.

 

I refused to visit Isabella. I would not allow her to have such power over me. I could not give such a power to a woman that belonged to my enemy.

 

Except she doesn't belong to Jacob Black. I've marked as mine. She's mine. The monster inside of me would remind me.

 

"Of course, my lord," he bowed apologetically. I dismissed him with a gesture. The jeweler bowed.

 

I closed my eyes. The image of her beautiful peaches and cream skin under my hands. Her soft sensual moans as I pleasure her body. How would she tremble in my arms as I forced her pleasure on her body. How her mind continued to deny me even when her body was putty in my hands.

 

"Lord Newton," I said before he left, "I do however have a commission for you," this seemed to brighten the jeweler.

 

I could not request a new crown for Isabella. I could not make her my queen.

 

Can't you? That would make her yours forever. No one would be able to take her away from you. And she would be yours in the eyes of God and men.

 

"A necklace, with sapphires, blue sapphires...and a more intimate request..." I said to him.

 

This caught his attention. I described my requests and sent him on his way. I would train Isabella in all sexual aspects. I would give her so much pleasure, until she would not be willing to part from me. Until she would beg me to keep her as my mistress and not send her back to her betrothed.

 

The next meeting was with the tailor. I was fitted into my coronation robes.

 

"May I make a suggestion my lord," the tailor said asking for my attention. This one was smarter than the jeweler.

 

"You may," he pulled out a elegant blue fabric from his belongings.

 

"For the Lady Swan's gown," he bowed.

 

I raised my eyebrows. I could just see Isabella's delicate frame covered in this fabric, the contrast of her pale skin with this shade of blue would be lovely. I could picture her in a pretty gown attending my coronation...My thoughts soon shifted to Isabella naked laying on top of the pretty blue fabric as I pounded into her. I shook my head and the tailor did his best to hide his dissapointment.

 

"I will buy it...for Lady Swan," I clarified for him. The tailor smiled at his sale.

 

I could see how this coronation would empty the already poor tresury. Yet Carslile thought it was a good investment, to have the Northermen reminded of who was their king.

 

 

BPOV

 

Ms. Cope was the name of seamstress. She was a lovely older lady with great taste according to Alice.

 

"No, I cannot wear want those," I said in a small voice as Ms. Cope lay three silk nightgowns on my bed.

 

"The King himself ordered those for you my lady," Ms. Cope explained.

 

I blushed and looked at her I am sure she could read the strain on my face. The fabric was so delicate it left little to the imagination, with lace revealing the skin of my shoulders not to mention the slit the gown allowed for my legs.

 

"My lady these are Northern fashion!" Ms Cope tried to sway me, "The king wants you in Northern fashions and beautiful gowns and fabrics, now please allow me to take your measurements," she pushed me to the stool.

 

I knew there was no point in arguing with Ms. Cope. The poor woman was only doing her job. I removed my nightgown, the only garment I had been given since my stay at Cullen Castle.

 

"You are so beautiful, no wonder the king's eye doesn't stray," Ms Cope remarked.

 

This caught my attention. The king's eye doesn't stray.

 

"How do you know that?" I asked hoping I would not have to elaborate as she focused on measuring.

 

"So small," she murmured as she measured my waistline.

 

"Everybody knows my lady!" She said lightly.

 

"Everybody knows what?" I asked annoyed.

 

"That the king has no eyes for anyone but you, before the battle of Swan Lake his majesty marriage to Lady Denali was certain...now she's not even at court, and you are the one dressed in the Queen's robes, and the one that sleeps in the Queen chambers" she smiled at me, "Now please bring the lady the fabrics!"

 

While the maids worked into fiding the fabrics from among the many boxes and packages she looked at me and said.

 

"That poor boy has suffered enough, I'd like to see him married and with children and can you bear him beautiful children! Just imagine his eyes and your hair! So beautiful"

 

I blushed. My mind thinking of the image Ms. Cope painted. Edward and I reflected in an innocent child. I couldn't suppress the smile that formed in my lips. The handmaiden brought me back to reality by showing me the fabric Ms. Cope had requested. I touched the fabric with my fingers. It was a deep blue and soft.

 

"It's beautiful," I admitted.

 

"This will be used for your coronation gown, the king has ordered yards and yards of it just for you," the seamstress explained

 

"Oh,"

 

"The king has also sent this mink to trim your cape, my lady," Alice added. "He went hunting yesterday,"

 

I nodded. I had not seen Edward in almost a week, but he seemed to be enjoying his time as a king. Maybe he had forgotten about me finally. Good. That was what I wanted from the start. Not to suffer his...attentions.

 

Yet I kept thinking of his engagement to Lady ...Denali? I wondered how far along the negotiations of his marriage were. I would have to send Alice to get me information. I shook my head. Fool! This is none of your business. Whether he marries or not it has nothing to do with you. I need to find a way to be sent back to my lands.

 

"A cape? Does that mean I am leaving this room?" I asked finally realizing what it meant.

 

****

 

I had been locked in my chambers for almost two days since Ms. Cope had visted me. She had promptly sent me an assortment of gowns that would fit me in the mean time. I had chosen a cream coloured gown. Though I did not anticipate anyone but Alice would see me in it.

 

When the doors propped open I as shocked having not heard anyone knock or announce themselves.

 

"You shouldn't come to my chambers like this," I squeaked "It is not proper!"

 

"Do not forget this is my castle, Isabella" he warned me. He signaled the guards who closed the heavy wooden doors.

 

I blushed furiously, it was not proper for a maiden to be left alone with a gentleman...and Edward was no gentleman. What would happen if the guards gossiped?

 

“Must you humiliate me even more?” I asked in a small voice.

 

“It would be easier if you accepted that you belong to me,” he brushed my waves of auburn hair behind my back. The tips of his fingers caressing the uncovered skin of my shoulder.

 

"I do not belong to you!" I growl and corrected him, "I am your prisoner!"

 

Realizing this is not the way I will get what I want. I took a deep breath and tried a softer tone

 

“The ring-the ring you took from me,” I pause “I want it back, please! It’s important to me, it belong to my mother.”

 

My mother died when I was very young. My father had the Lady Sue Clearwather, a prominent noblewoman who had connections with the Blacks and who arranged my marriage to Lord Jacob Black.

 

“The ring is in my possession" he closes the distance between us one more, "I promise to keep it safe until-“ he pauses and we both know what he is thinking.

 

When will my captivity end? When he tires of me? When he marries his queen?

 

“I promise to keep it safe until I see fit,” he repeats with the command only a king could have.

 

I am crestfallen. He notices this and guides me into the circle of his arms. Guiding my lips to his.

I find my stomach flutters. He had not come to me in almost a week. I melt into his body, practically begging for more of his kisses. Marveling at the strength of his body. It’s is shameful how much my body craves his touch. When he breaks our kiss, my eyes remain close. My swollen lips aching for more.

 

"You look so lovely," he whispered, "but I think I would prefer you without all these" his fingertips trace the decolletage of my cream colored gown. Under the fabric my breasts ache for his touch.

 

"I would like to leave my chambers," I asked as I disengaged from his embrace for the second time. I walk away from him toward the fireplace. His closeness made it impossible to think straight.

 

“Once you have become more settle in your new life, I will allow it... with an escort”

 

I turn to face him, my skirts swirling.

 

“I have done nothing wrong, and yet you keep me in this prison!” I argue exasperated.

 

He tilted my chin with firm, but soft fingers. His moss green eyes fixed on me.

 

“No you’ve done nothing wrong….beauty’s curse I suppose” I am flush against him, and there is no way to escape anymore behind me there's no way to escape behind me the fireplace burns brightly.

He kissed me softly, but determinedly. I allowed his tongue to dominate mine. I melted into his kiss realizing how much I've missed his touch during our time in Castle Cullen where he had not come to my chambers.

 

"Please," I pressed my palms against his strong chest, pushing him away. There is no where to escape so I merely turn around in his arms my back flush to his chest, "I am so very tired of these walls, I wish I could see the sky” I whisper “I have done anything to deserve this, you keep me locked in here and if I talk all you do is…take me to bed” my voice lowers at the last part. Though he had not come to my bed since we had been in Cullen Castle.

 

“What do you like to do, when you are in your own lands?" My back against his strong chest and his lips are on my shoulder traveling over my neck I know I have little time before I am naked and screaming his name.

 

“Riding…” I gasp when I feel his manhood against my backside “and reading” I say in a small voice, Jacob did not liked that I read, he said that that much reading would give me ideas.

 

"You enjoy reading?" He asked as he spins me around in his arms, brushing tendrils of my hair behind my ear.

 

I nod, afraid that like Jacob he disapproves. He kisses me once more, and again I am lost in his kiss.

 

"Come with me," he laces his fingers on my own hand and guides me. He signals the guards to follow us. A few hallways and we arrive at the library in Cullen Castle. I keep a close eye on the castle, considering I may need to know the layout of the castle if I want to escape one day.

 

When we enter the library, it is at least three times as bigger as the one in Lake Swan and so beautiful. Hundreds and hundress of books piled and stacked in the shelves.

 

"This is Cullen Castle library," he says proudly, "my father loved to read and collecting books and manuscripts."

 

"Oh Edward," I smiled mesmerized by the sight in front of me, "it is so amazing!"

 

Halls covered with books, lead to even larger rooms where there are even more books. There are manuscripts and maps available to browse as well. I pick a novel I had been dying to read for a number of years.

 

"Does it please you?" He takes my free hand in his and I nod and smile.

 

"Very much, thank you my lord," I curtsy

 

"Isabella," he wraps his arms around my petite frame,"when we are alone there is no need to be so formal,"

 

His kisses me. His kiss is hard and dominating and accept it. I drop the book from my hand but he does not stop. I do not notice how he guided me backwards until I felt the bookshelves against my bottom. He presses me against the wooden bookshelves and I am trapped.

 

His hands are all over my body, with one arm he holds me tightly with the other he caresses my breast traveling languidly downward. He messes with my skirts and lifting my leg, his hand caressing my calve and then my thigh. Slowly shimming down my silk stocking. His fingertips caressing my thigh gently, I shudder in his arms when I feel his fingertips sinking in the soft flesh of my hips. I tighten my arms around his neck in response, my fingers tangling in his soft bronze hair.

 

“Do you expect me to-to lay with you just to leave my chambers? " I asked breathless as his lips kiss the top of my breasts. A trail of hot and wet kisses along my neck, when his teeth gently sink in the soft flesh I tremble in his arms.

 

"It has crossed my mind," he says and I gasp. I will not allow him to think he can do this to me! That I will allow him access to my body when he gives me

 

"I cannot accept this," I wave at the library, "if you think this gives you any right to my- body," I yell.

 

"Isabella," he frowns, his hair is a mess. I did that. And in his hand, my silk stocking. I bite my lip, "why do you continue to deny me? I could fuck you right here against the wall and you would love every minute of it, wouldn't you Isabella?"

 

"Stop it," I whisper. I can feel the heat in my cheeks...and in my body.

 

"Yes, little lamb," his pet name for me makes my stomach flutter, "you would love it, you would beg me to pound you senseless with my hard cock."

 

"No," I moan but between my thighs the moisture coats my thighs.

 

He laughs, "I can give you so much pleasure little lamb, I can fuck you so hard until you faint either from the pleasure or from the pain," he breathes into my parted lips. "Would you want that?"

I can feel his harden manhood against my small clothes, and soon I feel his hand delving under my skirts cupping my sex over the silk fabric of my small clothes.

 

"Please," I beg. Thought I am not sure what I beg for anymore.

 

Effortlessly Edward tears the fabric of my small clothes from me, letting the delicate silk fabric fall to the marble floor. Never mind he so happily paid for these clothes just a few days ago. I gasp as I feel his thick fingers spreading me for him, he groans when he feels the wetness

 

"Oh Isabella," he moans when he discovers my shame "even your body knows his master, it is only your mind that defies me!"

 

I shook my head and bite my lips to prevent the salacious moans that came out of me as Edward began to spank and play with my sensitive nub.

 

"Don't," he kissed me, "I want to hear you," he breathed against my lips when I felt a thick finger sliding inside of me.

 

"Oh," I obliged as instinctively arched my back allowing his digit further within me, "Edward" I say throwing my head back, afraid he would see the desire he sparked within me. This allow me a moment of clarity. I can't. I can't do this! .

 

I thumped on his broad chest, trying to dislodge his invading fingers.

 

"No," I protest my hips bucking trying to escape his invading finger. "Edward, stop," I pleaded breathlessly, gazing into his eyes with such an intensity he was forced to look away. His teasing fingers reluctantly withdrawing from me.

 

I disengage from him and walk away from him on shaky legs. My thighs are quivering and blood is thumping between my legs in the most sensitive part of me. My whole body shuddering from the pleasure he just forced on me. A part of me missing his touch already. As as fast as I can, arrange my skirts covering my legs. My small clothes are now in tatters in the floor and he has my silk stocking in his hand.

 

Disoriented I push against the closest wooden door, but instead of the castle halls I find myself in a private office.

 

"Isabella," he cries as he follows me inside.

 

"Oh," I twirl around to face him determined to fight his advances though I am trapped and I'm sure I've only made his chase easier. I eye the desk and I am sure I will end up on top of it spread out for him. I quickly glance around for another door to escape. Except I don't need it this time.

 

Edward stops abruptly, I watch as he pales completely. Color completely draining from his handsome face. He is not looking at me, he is looking at something behind me. I turn around to see what has caused this reaction in him.

 

A portrait.

 

I glance back at Edward not understanding. He takes a step backward, and shakes his head his eyes downward.

 

"Edward?" I call his name worried about what's caused him to look this pale, almost sick. I take a step forward closing the distance between us. But he continues to withdraw and then he is gone.

 

“I will have the guards escort you back to your chambers when you are done.” He barks without glancing back at me my silk stoking in his hand he walks rapidly away from me.

 

“Edward?” I call his name confused, he does not respond and leaves me in the enormous library alone.

 

I go back to the office and I examine the painting. It is a painting of the former Northern Queen His mother Elizabeth. In the picture Emmett, his dead brother, and baby Edward. He's a lovely child with bright reddish hair.

 

"Oh Edward," I say sadly.

 

Queen Elizabeth was murdered along with her first born son Emmet. Edward had escaped only to live in exile for many years. I cannot imagine how much pain he must have felt seeing this painting.


	13. In a bed for once

EPVO

 

After leaving Isabella in the library I hide in my office for the rest of the day. I meet with my advisors briefly, trying to hide my disinterest in their conversation. It takes several hours before I shake the image of my mother's portrait from my mind. It is not the portrait but the nightmares what makes me wary.

 

Thinking back of her beautiful beaming smile and the spark in her eyes when I took her to the library, manages to divert my thoughts from the portrait. She's been my captive for a number of weeks now, I'm sure she's terribly bored. I think of where else in the castle I could take her, but I am afraid of every corner of this place. Isabella is the only one that has seen through my weakness. I must hide my nightmares and fears from my court and my advisors.

 

"The Lady Denali will be arriving tomorrow evening, majesty," Lord James informs me. He has pushed for this match for quite a while. Though he himself did not join my cause until it was after I defeated the Blacks in Lake Swan. He waited for my victory to show his support. My mind wondered for a second, remembering the first time I saw Isabella in the altar near the lake, wearing her pure white wedding gown and how I had forced her into my bed on her wedding night. "Lady Denali is quite eager to see you, and perhaps to make future plans..."

 

I had entertained the idea of a marriage to Lady Denali because her family had helped finance the my war against the Blacks and my ascent to the Northern throne. Lady Tanya Denali was a Northern beauty, cold and calculating, and quite an ice queen in bed. Unlike Isabella, so malleable and responsive even in her innocence. While I had forced Isabella into my bed, Lady Denali had invited me to hers with little concern. She had brought me into bed seeking the trill of fucking the future king.

 

But truth be told, I had become more hesitant regarding my marriage negotiations. 

 

"The Lady Swan," James begins and this immediately draws my attention.

 

"What about Isabella?" I ask doing little to hide my hostility.

 

"The lady Swan is a beauty, one can understand her spell on his majesty," he cajoles me

 

I frown. Is it that obvious that even my lords know Isabella's hold on me?

 

"But she has played her part on our battle with the Blacks, she should either be ransomed or sent back in shame to Blacks," he is almost afraid of broaching the subject, "I understand his majesty rejected the ransom of the lady though the prize was reasonable..."

 

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. Either option would not end well for Isabella. she was no longer a virgin, I saw to that, and I could not imagine what a savage like Jacob Black would do to her after knowing her shame. I cursed myself. My plan had been exactly that, send her back to Black after ruining her. And now I was stalling.

 

"Perhaps the king is concerned with the Lady Swan's safety," Lord Carlisle spoke.

 

I was. She was far too beautiful to be left untouched. I was proof of that. Marriage was no longer in her future.

 

"I am sure Lord Black will overlook the Lady's Swan's lack of...virtue in favor of her inheritance," Lord James spoke.

 

I thought about this scenario as well. Sending Isabella back to her betrothed. Isabella had begged me to do so multiple times. A part of me wondered if she loved Jacob Black. Did he loved her? Loved her enough to overlook her time in my bed? I felt an ache in my chest. The image of Isabella enduring my caresses when she really thought of someone else, of Black. I could not continue this train of though. I stood up abruptly, and walked to the window giving my back to my advisors.

 

Isabella enjoyed my touch. I told myself. She denies it. I shook my head. She was too innocent to be able to hide her pleasure. As if sensing my discomfort, Lord Jasper spoke.

 

"I don't think the king should worry about Lady Swan's future," he said, "I am positive Jacob Black will marry her regardless for the sake of her fortune."

 

If Jasper's words were meant to calm me they failed. Isabella marrying Black.

 

Isabella Black. I thought. Lady Black.

 

Images of Isabella's wedding, her porcelain skin at the hands of Black, her soft moans and small frame under his as he thrust inside of her. I could not bear the thought of someone else's hands on Isabella's porcelain skin, of someone else making her moan and whriting.

 

"Isabella" I turned on my heels to address my advisers, I corrected myself as Carlisle shot me a nasty look and addressed her properly, "the Lady Swan will stay until I see fit," I concluded.

 

Carlisle shoots me an exasperated look. Lord James mouth hangs open but he quickly recovers. Lord Jasper also has an incredulous look on his face that I wish I could wipe with my fist. And yet I have solved absolutely nothing and once more proving to my advisors I was too young to be king.

 

"As you wish your majesty. Perhaps it would be best not to-" Lord James doesn't continue, "Kings have mistresses, but perhaps not flaunting it in front of the Lady Denali would be best."

 

Isabella as my mistress. Kings indeed have mistresses. This may be the best solution, keep Isabella in my castle and in my bed.

 

"If that is decided" Carlisle spoke, "let's discuss the festivities of your coronation, and Lord Jasper's wedding to the Lady Alice Brandon soon after that. I have written her dowry contract..." I drift off occasionally. We discuss the treasury and how much is to be spent on each festivity. As much as Carlisle is eager to please the people in my kingdom, we must be conscious we just spent millions on war and I am new to this kingdom that was so long exploited by the Blacks.

 

That night in my chambers, I dismiss the servants. I pen a few letters from my desk, all while absentminded. I glance a few times to my bed, the long and wide bed, with a feathered matress and silk sheets, a bed fit for a king. I think of how less empty it would look with Isabella laying on it, naked of course, her chocolate strands spilled over the silk sheets. I have no more patience to fake that this castle is having an effect on me. And the only thing, ehr person that can take my mind of this castle is Isabella. I take Isabella's silk stocking out of my jacket pocket. Isabella's scent lightly in the silk. I immediately feel her calming, soothing effect on me.

 

And I cannot resist anymore.

 

.........

 

BPOV

 

After Alice and the maid had helped me out of my gown and brought me supper. when Alice asks me what has happened, I promise to discuss it with her at a later time. I need time to think. I dismiss them both. I brush my hair absentmindedly, then decide to concentrate on reading the novels I have picked from the library.

 

When I first hear the squeaking I think nothing of it, but soon I realize that something ...or someone is trying to come in to my chamber. My heart begins to pound in fear when I hear the noise coming from behind the elegant tapestry, the wall opens, as if it's a door. A secret door?

 

"Edward," I say surprised, in my fear I had dropped my book on the floor.

 

"It's a secret door," he explains, "my father built it so that he could visit my mother at any time without the whole court knowing."

 

"Oh," I blush, "you frightened me," he closes the distance between us and I am caught off guard and I don't resist him.

 

"I did not mean to little lamb," his hands caress my shoulders, brushing my hair off my shoulders.

 

The closeness of our bodies is intoxicating. Soon his hands are on my waist and bringing me closer to the warmth of his body.

 

"This morning-" I begin speaking, but he stops me placing his fingertips in my bottom lip.

His lips touch mine and I am consumed in his kiss. My pliant lips respond to his dominating ones. There's a desperation in his kiss, and I gently place my hands on his shoulders. Slowing him down, kissing him softly. "Edward," I breathe his name and desire drips from my voice.

 

He growls and I can feel him come alive under my touch. He unties my night gown, a few pulls and tugs and fabric begins to slide over my body. I hold to it with my hands in surprise, covering my naked form from his moss green eyes.

 

"Don't," he whispers, taking my hand and letting the fabric pool at my feet. “You are exquisite,” his fingertips travel over my bare skin, and I close my eyes enjoying his caresses, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," his arm around my waist brings me closer to him once more.

 

I blush at his words and avert his hungry gaze. 

 

"Your blush is lovely," the back of his hand caresses my cheek and I lean into his caress, "you are so soft, and warm," he hands continue to caress my naked body. Traveling over my belly, and resting at the small of my back. His soft caresses awaken my own lust.

 

"Edward," I moan almost begging for a kiss.

 

His finger on my chin guides me into a kiss. His tongue teases mine and I feel breathless. I despise the robe he is wearing! I want to touch him the way he touches me. His hands run along my bare back, tracing up and down my spine. I gasp against his lips when his hands squeeze my backside.

 

"I love your little tail," he whispers against my skin.

 

My hands travel over his strong shoulders my fingertips under his robe, pushing it off his shoulders. With little effort the garment falls to the floor. I kiss his shoulder, my lips peppering kisses toward the center of his strong chest. I notice the long silver chain around his neck. My fingertips travel over the delicate chain, to find my swan ring hanging from it. I gaze up at him, a part of me wondering what it means that he carries my ring so close to his heart. I can see the struggle in his face, he is about to dismiss this about to say something cruel. But I stop him.

 

My lips are on his and we melt into a kiss.This is the first time I initiate our kiss. He tightens his hold on me and I moan wantonly when I feel my breasts against his bare chest. My body aches for his touch. There’s a wetness between my thighs as a result of his ministrations.

 

“I would like to have you on the bed, for once,” he lifts me as if I weight nothing. His hands behind my knees, and carrying me bridal style to the soft feathered bed. He deposits me on the bed near to the pillows.

 

We continue to kiss, as his hands caressed my thighs.

 

 

Lays me on the bed and I gaze up at him waiting for his next move. I find myself a bit shy laying on the bed completely nude, but his green eyes are dark as they travel over my skin. I watch as he removes his undergarments, leaving him naked. I bite my lip. He is just...beautiful. And perfect. Even the war scars that cover his strong body are perfectly placed along his skin. I desire him so much, it burns me. The only thing he wears now is my ring in that silver chain. I part of me is proud to have my mark on him. He crawls on the bed laying next to me. His kisses my lips, and my jaw, soft tender kisses along my neck.

 

His lips suckle my breasts, my back arches of the bed seeking more of his lips.

 

"So responsive," he murmur against my skin as his teeth graze the tip of my breast.

 

I can't hold the moan that comes out of me. My thighs part out of their own accord.

 

“We will spend many nights in this bed,” he says as lays kisses along my flat stomach, “making love.”

 

Is that what we do? Make love? I had thought only husbands and wives could make love. His hands continue to caress my body. He touches me everywhere, gentle caresses on my belly, milking my breast making me gasp. Hot wet kisses along my skin. This is the first time I touch him this way, my hands caress his strong chest, the muscles of his stomach, his soft copper hair. Everywhere. I caress his back, my fingers gently caressing the scars in his back.

 

"Such a pretty little cunt," he whispers his emerald eyes fixed on the most intimate part of me.

 

I can feel the heat on my cheeks as he says this.

 

"This is mine," he pats my sex and I gasp at the contact, "I am the only one allowed to give you pleasure,"

 

I bite my lip, thoughts of how sinful this is cross my mind. How I give myself to this man who is neither my husband nor my betrothed. I will surely go to hell. I whimpered against his mouth when I felt a single invading digit in my core.

 

"Edward," I breathed against his lips. My hips bucking out of their own accord and my back arching allowing his finger to go deeper. A second finger joined it's mate as he teased me tenderly. My walls began to clench and unclench around his invading fingers, and I was not able to fight the pleasurable sensations he awoke in my body. My body tingled with pleasure and my rough breathing filled the room.

 

I bury my head in his shoulder as my climax takes over my body. Muffling a cry with his skin.I lay on spent my back on top of the silken pillows. Edward lays next to me, his head prompt on his elbow, while the other gently caresses my belly. He acts as if these feeling she brings to me are just another chore on his kingly duties. As if giving me pleasure is one of his distractions.

 

"You are even more beautiful when you climax," he whispered to my ear giving me a soft kiss in my cheek.

I turn to him, laying on my side. His eyes wander to my chest and I smile. I bring myself closer to him, my hand caressing his shoulder as bring us into a desperate kiss. I want more, more of him, more of this whatever it is that happens when we are together naked, I want more!

 

"What do you do to me?" I ask in wonder breathlessly.

 

"Pleasure, little lamb, I give you pleasure" he smiles, his hand caressing my hip, “pleasure. No one else can give you this,” he cups my chin his emerald eyes looking deeply into mine,"no one."

 

I am beginning to believe he is not lying. I had never felt anything like this before, even when Jacob would kiss me, there was nothing in those kisses that was remotely as being in Edward's arms.


	14. Riding with the King

EPOV 

I placed her smooth and shapely legs on top of my shoulders, giving each ankle a kiss as I did  
it. Isabella panting as I have her completely spread out for me and at my mercy. Her chocolate  
mane a mess and spread over the silk covered pillows. Her creamy breasts heaving with her  
panting. I've teased her innocent body to the point of madness. Though she hasn't said the  
words her body is begging me to fuck her. 

I took my time, slowly pushing my dick deeper and deeper inside of her tight little cunt. Plunging  
into her glistening moistness. She's so unbelievable wet for me and this pleases me so much I  
reward her with a soft, gentle kiss. 

"You want me to fuck this sweet little pussy raw, little lamb?" I whisper to her ear and she whines  
helplessly. Yet she doesn't dare to speak the words. 

I am looking forward to keeping her as my mistress. Her tight walls accept my invasion and her  
velvety pussy wraps tightly around me. Once sheathed inside of her I begin to rock back and  
forth. Plowing her pussy at a leisurely pace. I have her almost bent in half, dear gods I love how  
malleable she is. She's even more beautiful with her pale, shapely legs spread wide open. 

"You want me to come inside you, little lamb? Is that what you want?" 

"Oh," she moans as I suckle one of her teats, the nipple hard in my tongue. She's making the  
softest and most sensual of moans, that would make a courtesan proud. Such an innocent little  
thing, yet sensual. 

"Isabella," I breathe. Gods, her pussy has got to be the best pussy I've had in my entire life. I  
just want to fuck her forever. "I asked you a question," I warn her. 

I release her legs and she wraps them around me, she's a quick learner, and not eager to let me  
go without her pleasure. Yet she continues to deny me. She won't say the words. Cupping her  
firm little ass cheeks I flip us so that she's sitting on my lap and impaled on my cock. Isabella is  
disoriented. Her arms wrap around my neck for dear life, her silky chocolate strands a curtain  
around us. 

“If you want my cock," we don't kiss but our lips are so impossibly close I can taste her, "you're  
gonna have to ride me," 

She blinks bewildered. The chocolate waves frame her beautiful face. 

"I-I don't kn-" 

I guide her hips along the length of my cock, up and then sinking myself inside of her once  
more. Showing her exactly what I want. Isabella moans her forehead against mine. I can see  
the wonder on her face, she has completely control of our lovemaking now. 

“You’re even more beautiful from this point of view,” I say gazing up at her. It is true, having her  
this way- having her fuck me- it can only be a dream. I caress her face and brush her long  
mahogany mane behind her polished shoulders. My hands caress her milky thighs, traveling  
over to squeeze her firm little ass. 

Her beautiful face high above me, her small hand hang onto my shoulders for dear life. My  
hands on her thigh little ass, squeezing her asscheeks to my delight as I guide her along the  
length of my cock. 

Isabella leans in to kiss me, a kiss full of passion as her hands pull at my hair with all her might.  
I push her chocolate waves away from her beautiful face once more, taking a fistful of her hair,  
and kiss her hard. She's in a lust frenzy, she's riding me so hard and fast. Her pretty teats  
bouncing right in my line of view. She lets out a soft cry when she explodes and cums on my  
cock. Hiding her face on my neck, I thrust inside of her hard, pounding on her pussy hard, a few  
more thrusts and I climax with a grunt. My face on her polished shoulder. 

Relaxing I lay on my back, spent from a mind blowing coupling. Bringing her soft body with me,  
cradling her in my arms. I am still buried inside of her and when I reluctantly unsheath myself.  
She whimpers softly. I kiss her temple, and lay her head against my chest she soon is deeply  
asleep. 

Before I know dawn is here. It is surprising how deeply I sleept with her in my arms. I know, it is  
time to leave. I am glad I do not wake her. She's curled on the bed, the mess of sheets barely  
covering her tempting body. I can feel myself react to her lovelyness, but I decide to let her rest. 

.............  
BPOV 

I wake up before dawn, craving more of him, I want to wake him up and ask him, no beg him to  
to take me once more...except my bed is cold and empty, and I realize he is gone. Then I realize  
what woke me up. Alice has come into my chamber and opened the curtains. I frown at her, I  
barely had any sleep last night. I blush at my own thoughts. 

"I would like to rest a bit more Alice if you-" 

“His majesty would like to invite you to the gardens,” she says. 

"He did?" 

She nods and her eyes take in the mess that is my bed. There's no need to try to hide anything from her,  
she's already smiling wickedly at me. I give her a warning look and she turns on her heels to my  
wardrobe. From there she selects a lovely deep blue velvet gown. Then she picks my cape that has been  
lined with fur. After going hunting, Edward himself had gifted me the fur for my clothes. I smile and nod  
at Alice, I think this is the perfect choice for a wardrobe. 

................  
BPOV  
When I arrive to the royal stables I find Edward. The king. I bow for the sake of appearances and  
well...etiquette. But before I am back on my feet I am in his arms, and his lips are on mine. 

"Good morning little lamb," he whispers in between kisses. 

"Good morning, my lord," I say. Again, etiquette above all. I am rewarded with an even deeper kiss. My  
fingers caress his messy copper hair. How I wish I was not wearing gloves. 

When he finally releases me he introduces me to his stallion. "Volvo" he calls him. I caress the beautiful  
horse. A part of me is slightly stung that I don't even get my own horse. He lifts me onto the horse,  
his arms are wrapped around me and I marvel at how beautiful his lands are. We ride at  
a gentle trot. 

"You could give me my own horse," I say casually admiring the beautiful sight. The sun  
is out and the reflection on the snow is bliding. I am so distracted by being in his arms  
and the scent of him. I can feel his lips on my temple. 

"I think I prefer it this way," he circles my waist bringing me close to him. 

I bite my lip. I think I do too... 

We ride at a gentle trot. Edward has left his guards back in the stables though they  
seemed uncomfortable with the orders. Yet, I am glad for the privacy. This allows  
Edward and I to kiss whenever we want. 

Before I know it, we are riding straight to the forest. 

"I used to come to this part of the forest to play when I was a kid," he confesses. 

I wonder what Edward was before the murder of his family, a young and happy prince,  
wandering in the forest. Once more I am saddened by his loss and the life he has been  
forced to live without his family. 

I can’t speak, nothing I say will make it better. I crane my neck and give him a soft kiss. 

"Tell me more," I ask. 

"Once I got lost, spent the night in this woods," he continues, "my mother made my  
father sent half the king's guard looking for me in the woods. She was furious once the  
guards found me, but she was so happy also that I didn't get punished," 

I laugh. He continues to tell me stories of his family. The all paing him as a young happy  
child. All of this before the murder of his family of course. I have only payed attention to  
him and now I find myself deep in the forest. 

"Where are we?" I ask as he helps me down from Volvo, his horse. 

"Black Forest," 

We are deep in Black Forest. Black Forest separates the Cullen's land with the Blacks.  
We have left Cullen Castle far behind us. 

"Oh," I don't know what else to say. And then I realize I don't have to say anything. 

 

He kisses me. His tongue is dominating mine, and his hand cups my breast through my  
gown. 

"Edward," I breathe. We are fully clothed yet he has me burning with lust. "Why did you  
leave?" I whisper to his lips avoiding his gaze. 

"Did you wanted me to stay?" His lips hover over mine and he answers with a question  
of his own. 

I bite my lip and play with the strings of his cape. 

"Isabella?" He asks and I gaze up at him, there is a yearning in his eyes that takes my  
breath away. 

I nod shyly and even though the temperature is cold, I can feel a slight heat in my  
cheeks. I lower my gaze, but not before his lips form into a smile. 

“I wanted to be home for so long.” He says as he continues kissing my jawline, and my  
neck “This castle is where I spent my childhood. I wanted my lands for so long, I fought,  
killed and did unspeakable things to recover what was mine... And now that I am here,  
there's a nightmare awaiting for me in every corner." 

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," 

"Don't little lamb, let me finish" he places a finger in my lips and then gives me a gentle  
kiss, "you are the only thing that makes this place bearable. All I think about your  
beautiful breasts, and how they fit perfectly in my hands." He kneads my breast on top  
of my dress, my nipples react regardless. "And I sure love the way they taste in my  
mouth. Your belly. Your legs, your beautiful legs and how they wrap around me tightly  
when we make love." He caresses my thighs over my dress, I have never been this  
manhandled in my life but I allow him without a word of protest, "Your lips, how soft they  
are, how I love to kiss them and how they feel wrapped around my-“ 

The sound of a thunder brings him back to reality. 

“Edward” I breath his name, I don't care about the storm I turn his face and attention  
back to me and I can see the darkness in his eyes as his name rolls from my lips, “kiss  
me” I offer him my lips. I want him to mount me here in the forest. I pull furiously at his  
hair, letting me know what I want. I pull my gloves off and toss them to the ground. One  
of my hands unbuttoning his shirt so that I can touch his skin under the clothes. 

“Please,” I beg, “I need you,” 

Yet another thunder interrupts us, but this time there's rain drops and soon a downpour. 

He takes my hand in his. Cullen Castle is too far away so guides me to the ruins of what  
looks like a church near the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward guides me to some dark ruins near the forest. He holds my hand tighly in his own as we run trying to cover ourselves from the pouring rain. When we finally make it to the abandoned building I am glad. From the architecture, I can see the building was once a church. Looking around me I see nothing but dust and rocks. The wooden ceiling is broken in many places and the raindrops come through it. There has not been anyone here in quite a while.

 

Edward walks deeper inside the small dark building leaving me behind. I can see we are now in the vicar's chambers next to the church. Though the place is equally broken and run down. Edward seems familiar with the place.

 

"This was a mistake," he murmurs to himself. I looked around and I don't see what the problem is, though its not comfortable at least we are safe from the storm. When I realize he is frozen in place I become uneasy.

 

"Edward," I plead, "Is there something wrong? Did I do-"

 

He looks almost frightened. His green eyes don't look at me but right though me.

 

"Edward?!"I ask afraid.

 

"It-it's this place," he says, "I hate it,"

 

"What's wrong with it?" I ask once his green eyes fix on me.

 

"This is where I was brought..." he lets go of me and turns his back on me staring blankly at nothing but the ruins of the delapidated church, "After my mother died, I was wounded and left for dead. Bill Black himself killed my brother and mother and " he explains, I have seen the horrible wound on Edward's torso I knew exactly why Bill Black had left him for dead. "The priest here, he cured me until there was news....except-' I silence him with my finger tips. I know what happen, he does not need to tell me. His father had also been murdered, after completely losing his mind over the death of his family.

 

"One night I just-I just fled knowing I was next..." he says and I can hear the fear in his voice. He sounds like a young frighten child relieving those awful moments.

 

He tells me more. How her mother's carriage had been intercepted. How his older brother Emmett had tried to save them both and only gotten himself killed.

 

"Oh, Edward," I kiss his forehead and hold him close to me. He is trembling and I hug him even more tightly. I shiver against my will.

 

"You must be freezing," he seems shocked by the fact, but he seems to have completely blocked out our current predicament.

 

"I don't care," I hug him tightly. I don't ever want to let him go.

 

"I don't want you to become ill," he whispers kissing my forehead. "I will light us a fire," he takes my hand in his and I follow, "there's a fireplace....over here" he guides us through the ruins without much difficulty. Even though it is dark and hard to see.

 

When we finally find the fireplace, I watch him light it up using nothing but stones. He must have learned during his exile. I know of no gentleman who can do this. He is nothing like the gentlemen I have met in my life, he is self-sufficient...and obviously he doesn't care much for social conventions.

 

When the fire is lit, Edward places his own cape on the floor and sitting he gives me his hand so that I do the same. Hugging me close to him. I am warm enough but I don't want him to let go of me. I pepper him with kisses and soft caresses.

 

"Jasper will send us a carriage soon enough, to return to the castle," he kisses my forehead. "I don't want to stay here for longer that we have to" he says uneasy.

 

"It will be alright," I hug him tighter and kiss his jaw, "I will be with you."

 

The trace of a smile forms on his lips. His fingertips brush my hair.

 

"Let your hair down,"

 

I remove one pin, and he removes others and tosses them to the ground. My, dark hair cascading over my shoulders. He inhales the scent of my hair, his nose tickling my neck. He kisses me, slowly and gently but determined, I soon find myself on his lap. His hard, warm body covering my soft one. His hand caresses my breast through the fabric of my gown, my nipple hard due to his insistence. I allow myself my hands to rest on his strong chest and on his jaw.

 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

 

"You have," I murmur, "almost every time you are about to bed me," I say saucily.

 

"It's true," 

 

"I am sure you..." I pause regretting where my mind has taken me.

 

"What is it?" he asks, leaving soft kisses along my jaw "Tell me," he begs.

 

"I am sure you have been with far more beautiful women," I finally say aprenhensively.

 

"No," he says without even thinking about it, "never!"

 

I blush, but a part of me feels flattered. My jealousy gone for an instant.

 

"And none that's so...passionate in bed," he kisses my neck, his teeth gently grazing my soft skin, his hands unlacing my gown until his hands caress my skin under my clothes "and none that drives me so wild. There's so many things I would like to do you Isabella,"

 

"Is that so?" I ask curiously, half a whisper half a moan as he tugs at my half laced gown revealing the tops of my breasts to him. His hands cup my backside bringing closer to him on his laps, my thighs easily spread for him and I find myself straddling him. A wave of heat overtakes me as I remember how I had been in this exact position, only with much less clothes last night, and the pleasure I had felt.

 

"So many things, and so much pleasure," he kisses me, taking my lower lip between his teeth.

 

"Such as...?" My curiosity takes the better of me, after what we experience together last night I would let him do anything to me.

 

"For starter's I'd love to use my riding crop on this beautiful body of yours," he teases my breasts, my nipples poking from the decolletage of my dress which at this point I am only half wearing.

 

"You want to beat me?!" I asked shocked. Immediately regretting my curiosity.

 

He laughs. "No, I want to tease your body, and from what I've seen you'd love it,"

 

"No, I would not" I say firmly.

 

"Just imagine it, Isabella, I'd have you tied all spread out for me, imagine my riding crop gently teasing your pussy," his hands traveled under my skirts and over the top of my thighs,"I'd love to use my riding crop on your ass...and your ass," he continuous as he squeezes my backside in his hands "I want to take your ass!"

 

"You mean to sodomize me?" I ask scandalized, "That-that would make me a seasoned whore," I blurt out.

 

"Perhaps, but it would make you my whore," his lips crash on mine. 

 

A small feeling of pride went through me as his posseiveness. I don't understand how my body reacts to his words or his teasing. My mind forever at odds with my body when we are together.

 

"You have strange appetites," I barely manage to say when I am finally allowed to speak again. He's playing with my skirts with one hand as the other hand caressing my calve under my skirts.

 

"You know nothing of strange appetites little lamb," his pet name for me makes me smile.

 

"I think I do," I say saucily.

 

He doesn't respond to my teasing and I become curious.

 

"Tell me," his eyebrows raise, "tell me more about...strange appetites"

 

"When I ran away from this place...and lived beyond the Northern territories. I sometimes...had to use my body to survive," he says his voice barely above a whisper

I cannot comprehend what he is saying, and he knows this from looking at my face,

 

"Women always liked me..." he continues to explain, his green eyes fixed on mine, and I have no doubt this is true. He is so incredibly handsome. "And truth be told sometimes it was easier."

 

"Waht-whatever you mean?"

 

“Widows, sometimes married women would take me into their beds,” my mouth hangs open and my eyes widen as he continues, “it was easier than steal food. I would not be caught and flayed for stealing bread…and it was far more enjoyable”

 

I let go of him, disentangling myself from his arms. I can't fathom him using his body this way to stay alive. I have seen the scars in his body. Scars from surviving Bill Black. Scars from being wiped for stealing. The scars from battle. But this is a new kind of scar.

 

Because I'm only half dressed at this point I immediately feel cold when I am not in his arms. It's only now that I remember the pouring rain around us.

 

"Did you- love any of them?" I ask walking away from him.

 

"Love had nothing to do with it."

 

A part of me unsettles at this. He's never loved anyone. His family perhaps. But he has never been in love.

 

And neither have you Bella! I tell myself. Except I am now. I am in love. With him. And the thought of him simply using women for pleasure hurts me so deeply. Why? Because I am merely an itch to him. I can feel the prickling of tears behind my eyes. My feelings, and my sudden realization threaten to swallow me whole.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

"Nothing," I lie.

 

"You are lying," he has stood up leaving our warm spot in front of the fire and circlked my waist with his arms. He kisses my nose,"you are easily read, you know."

 

"I never had a virgin before you" whispering in my ear, "if I had known it would be so enjoyable, maybe I would have tried it earlier" .

 

"Oh you scoundrel!" I can't help my jealousy thinking of all of those women he has been with and I smack my hand against his chest.

 

"And how do I compare?" I can hear the edge in my own voice,"to all those women!"

 

"There is no comparison" he kisses me and picks me up in his arms, taking me back to our spot in front of the fire place. I am trapped under the strength of his body as his lips mold to mind.

 

"Did I hurt you?" he asks barely above a whisper, "our first night..."

 

I shake my head and he seems relieved. My hands instinctively claw at his hair as we kiss, twisting his soft copper hair. There's more gentle kissing and gentle caresses.

 

"You shouldn't have though," I tell him, "my virginity wasn't yours to take." I scold him.

 

"Pehaps you were promised to another, but now you belong to me," he cups my sex and I close my eyes overcome with the sensation, "I branded you here as mine. No other man will ever have you like this, half-naked and trembling in his arms, only me!"

 

I cup his flushed face and guide his lips to mine. I should scream, and claw my way away from him, but I know his words are true. I want them to be true.

 

"Isabella," he whispers my name against my lips.

 

"Bella," I tell him, "Call me Bella," I leave soft kisses along his jaw.

 

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my Bella" he whispers between kisses, "if it wasn't freezing cold I'd have you naked already,"

 

I giggle. Eventually, I lay in his chest and fall asleep to the beating of his heart and the rain. I do not know if it's love or lust, but I can't see myself being away from him anymore. And now I know that I may be in love with this man. But what if I am only way to sate his lust? Would my love be enough for the two of us?


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

 

After waking up from a deep slumber it takes me a few minutes to remember where I am. My first thought was about how well rested I felt. Though I had not sleep in the royal chambers and the feathered mattress under think covers. In fact, I had slept in an in the ground of an abandoned church. Yet, I felt more well rested than I had in weeks.

 

I realize I feel warm because I am covered in her cape. The scent of her all around me. A smile forms on my lips before I even realize it. However, when I look around me I see nothing but the chapel's ruins and the embers of last night's fire. She is gone.

 

"Bella?" I call her name. My voice hoarse from the cold. When she does not answer panic rises within me "Bella?!" Still no answer. "Isabella!!!" I begin screaming at the top of my lungs.

 

I step outside the ruins of the old chapel looking for her. The sun is out, the reflection of the sun in the snow is blinding.

 

What if she escaped? I could only imagine the horrors she could face in Black Forest, not just bears and wolves, but men, she was far to beautiful to be left untouched. God knew I was proof of that.

 

"Edward," she hurries to me when I am outside the worn doors of the building, "what is it? Is something wrong?"

 

"Where were you? Where did you go?"

 

"I was picking fruit for breakfast," she explains showing me the fruit she carries in her skirts.

 

I grab her by her waist, the apples and other fruit falling to the ground at her feet.

 

"Why did you leave?! " I nearly growl at her.

 

"I told you. I was just pick-"

 

My lips are on hers drowning her response. Sliding my lips over her soft ones, deepening the kiss, pressing my tongue against hers.

 

"You are not to leave me again," I hold her tightly in my arms, holding her against the ruined walls. Her soft, round breast smashed against my chest.

 

"I-I won't," she responds startled.

 

"Do you realize-do you realize how dangerous that forest is?!"'

 

"I wasn't going anywhere..." she says breathless as my hands paw at her delicate body. "Edward," she whispers my name dripping with desire. She offers me her lips once more and I kiss her.

 

My anger ameliorates as she allows my hard dominating kisses. My tongue to ravishes her mouth. I could take her. Here, hard against the wall. I know I would find her dripping for me if I guide my hands under her skirts.

 

"I will punish you for leaving me," I kissed her under her jaw, tasting the flutter of her pulse. I licked the hollow of her throat and proceeded to gently bite her slender shoulder making her gasp in response. Her back arches against me as my arms circle her tiny waist. I can feel her yielding to my domination, her thighs allowing my knee to wedge in between.

 

"Punish me?" She asks breathlessly her eyelashes fluttering.

 

"Perhaps I should tie you to the bed to make sure you won't run away," her eyes opened wide as saucers, "Tie your hands and ankles to the bedposts, leaving you spread out for me," my arms tightened against her small frame, as I forced my kisses on her once more. Bella moaned into my mouth and I took her pillowy lower lip between my teeth. I caressed the tops of her perky breasts, gods I loved her breasts. They were perfect: round, perky, and so soft. Oh so soft. I pulled at her bodice effectively loosening and tearing it. Bella's back arched once more, practically offering me her pretty teats. I could outline her hardened pink nipples through her chemise.

 

Bella shivered in my arms and as much as I wanted to believe it was because of my ministrations in her body, I knew she was cold. I am no gentleman. I have proven that consistently so fucking her here would add to the list of ungentlemanly things I have done to her. But I didn't want her to be cold, so I reluctantly let her go.

 

"Perhaps it is best we go back," I say breaking away from her soft lips. I know the search party will reach us soon. " You should get your cape."

 

"Oh," I can see the desire in her eyes, and something else. Disappointment?

 

I will take her back to Cullen Castle. Have her chambers ready and a fire lighten and then fuck her until she can't walk. But not here, not now. She deserves better than what I have given her so far.

 

I lift her on to the horse, setting her dainty feet on the saddle. Not without gently caressing her ankles. I breathe deeply, my mind a hundred images flash of her ankles resting in my shoulders as I pound into her, or of me kissing her ankle as I make my way to the wonders between her thighs. She's completely bewitched me. I climb behind her easily and taking the reigns. As we ride back to Cullen Castle I am distracted by her scent more than once.

 

"Black Forest is a dangerous place," before we arrive I break the silence, "I thought something had happened to you." My arm circles her small waist. I would go mad. Madder than I already am. I bury my head in her polished shoulder.

 

"Nothing happen to me, Edward" she says comforting me but I am not comforted by these words. I know she can be snatched away from me at any given moment. And I know I have to take matters into my own hands to prevent that from happening.

 

BPOV

 

“My king, we were all worried. A search party was set in place and it's in the forest right now!”

 

Edward takes my waist and lifts me off the horse. His arms circling my waist and I make no motion to free myself of them.

 

“we have been out in the cold for quite a while,” he says as he cups my face, “have the maids give you a hot bath, I would not want you to be sick. "

 

"Lady Swan!" Lord Carslile greets me and bows. "I am so glad you are unharmed. We were extremely worried."

 

"I am well, Lord Carslile," I cursty, though I am quite embarrassed with my state of dress, "I thank you for your concern."

 

"My king, there are a few matters of importance I need to talk to you about," Lord Carslile addresses Edward this time.

 

“Escort the lady back to the castle,” Edward commands one of the squires.

 

As I enter Cullen Castle I can hear the whispers of the court. They comment on my gown, how it is the same gown I wore yesterday. Another responds informing that I was out all night with the king. I know I should care, but my mind is so far away, reminiscing of last night.

 

My escort suddenly stops at the sight of Lord James.

 

"Lord James," I curtsy as low as it is proper for a northern lord.

 

"Lady Swan," he bows, "I am glad to see you are well after having gone missing last night."

 

"Thank you for your concern," though I am not alone I find him so unsettling that I wish to be in my chambers as soon as possible. He holds on to my elbow and whispers to my ear.

 

"Did you enjoy your afternoon, and night, of riding with the king...I'm sure the king rides you well,” his words laced with innuendo and I'm sure red covers my cheeks.

 

“Be careful with your words,” I hiss stepping away from him.

 

“It seems the king has gone onto greener pastures today,” he guides me to the window and waves at the castles entrance,"Lady Denali has arrived to the king's coronation, and as you can see he has easily directed his attention to her."

 

My heart sinks, as I watch Edward offer her his hand and help her down from her elegant carriage. From the distance, I can see she's beautiful, a northern beauty, blonde and tall. Everything I am not.

 

“Should you find yourself in need of a new patron would be willing to help you,” his fingertip traces the pattern on my gown's sleeve.

 

"Patron?" I ask numbly, my eyes continue to watch as Edward bows and she curtsies to the king. I think he smiles, from a distance it looks like a smile, but I am not sure. He offers her his arm and she accepts it gracefully. She is entering the castle on the king's arm. She's being treated as a lady, possibly the future queen. Unlike me, who was treated like a prisoner of war and humiliated in front of all of the Cullen court when I arrived at Cullen Castle for the first time. Not to mention what happened last night.

 

"Every courtesan is in need of patronage as some point," James commands my attention.

 

"Courtesan?!" I repeat offended.

 

"You are the king's mistress, Lady Swan, whether you accept it or not that is what your are, his mistress. You are only a few degrees above, or perhaps I should say few men less, a courtesan at this point. "

 

I am shaking my head as anger boils within me and I slap him. My escort does not know how to behave. Lord James is a northern lord, and I am a prisoner, yet they know Edward ordered them to protect me. So they settle for doing absolutely nothing.

 

"You are nothing but a pawn in his game with the Blacks!" he forces my arm, hurting me and growls in my ear, "what will you do when the king leaves you round with child and sends you back to Castle Black in order to humiliate Lord Black? " 

 

"Edward wouldn't do that," I say weakly. Tears are prickling in my eyes, from the painful hold of his hands to the thoughts that he is putting in my mind.

 

"Edward?" He laughs at me and whispers, "tell me do you even have a virgin hole left in you?"

 

I am in shock at his words and I cannot even form a response.

"That's what I thought," he smirks, "Who can blame him?" his lustful glance makes me feel dirty, "the king is a savage, he has spend all his youth beyond the northern border I would not trust him to be a gentleman. The fact that he has taken your virtue and paraded you as his whore is proof that he is no gentleman. " His fingers linger over my shoulder and the decollatage of my gown, I smack his hand off me, "you should have heard the court gossip last night when you were missing..."

 

I knew in my mind that he was right, Edward had behaved nothing like a gentleman...but wasn't that something I had praised and valued among his qualities last night? In my heart I also knew what had caused Edward to become so ruthless. But none of that matter, Lord James was right. I was the northern king's whore and I was ruined for any future marriage...Did I even wanted anyone that wasn't Edward at this point?

 

"I may be a ruined woman, but I am still the king's and you will not get anywhere near me!" I hissed as I walked past him. Fleeing into the castle's hall and into my chamber where he cannot reach me.


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

 

"Lady Denaly" I greeted her as I offered her my arm as she stepped down from her gold and red carriage. The whole court was watching and they expected their king to be a perfect gentleman to who could possibly become their queen.

 

"He spent all night with her," Lady Cope informed the rest of the noble ladies at court. "You should have seen the state of her dress! There is no doubt in my mind the king enjoyed the night with her!"

 

"All night? Dear me!"

 

"Look at his hair! And he is wearing yesterday's clothes!"

 

"That poor girl must be quite...exhausted! Can you imagine having to pleasure such a young and strong king? Oh my," Lady Cope fanned herself though the weather was quite cold in my opinion.

 

I could hear the talk though they whispered. The whole court knew I had spent the night in the forest and that Bella had been with me. I greeted Lady Denali, a widow after losing her very rich and old husband, and her sisters. The whole group followed me inside the Cullen Castle.

 

"I dare say the king is far too enchanted with Lady Swan to propose marriage to Lady Denali," I believed this was Lady Cope speaking once more, but I could not be certain.

 

I had borrow Denali's money to gain my crown. I had needed coin to pay for soldiers and weaponry. The Denali family was now to be rewarded for their troubles and that is why they were here. A marriage to Tanya, or another of the sisters, had been alluded to, though I had not rebutted it I had let the proposal. No, in fact at the time it seemed a good proposal. The Denali family was one of the most prestigious and illustrious families in the north, and the match would make many people happy. However, after I had claimed my throne and faced the hesitation of the lords and ladies in accepting my rule I had changed my mind. I had gained my throne by right of conquest and I would not let anyone say I had gained credibility through marriage.

 

 

"It matters not if she's bewitched him. Lady Denali is a northerner and the king should marry northern nobility and erase all questions of being a pretender to the throne!"

 

"For certain, Lady Swan can't give him legitimacy," The court whispered as we walked inside the throne hall.

 

A lot of the northern nobility did not accept me as their king. They had grown rich under Bill Black and had nothing to gain from me. The nobility questioned I was who I said I was even though I looked so much like my father and my bronze hair was exactly the same color as my mother's.

 

A lot of them called me a pretender to the throne. Though I never said so in public, the accusation infuriated me. I had dreamed of being home, of claiming what was mine for so long that in my dreams I did made room for anything else. My subjects, noble or not, did not accept me. At least not completely. They obeyed me because I had emerged victorious in the battle, but they doubted me. They doubted I was who I said I was, and they doubted I could keep my throne.

 

I did not want Tanya or anyone to give me legitimacy.

 

Tanya had allowed me in her bed. She had been quite an ice queen, but I suppose she got a thrill from fucking the young pretender to the throne, as some called me. There were many who doubted I was who I said I was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen son of Edward and Elizabeth King and Queen of North. But perhaps Tanya had thought that allowing me into her bed would cause my decision on marriage to change favorably. But I saw it as nothing more as a transaction. I had sold my body before, in the streets trying to survive I would pleasure housewives and widows in order to get bread and food from them. At the time, dealing with the Denali's seemed no different. I would get my kingdom back. Claim what belong to me and avenge my parents and my brother Emmett's murder. Kill the Bill Black. I had accomplished most of my goals.

 

"Will there be talks of our marriage?" Lady Denali whispered in my hear once the pleasantries were done and she had been presented to the court.

 

My lack of response gave me away. I should have been better prepared, but in truth I had little experience with court life.

 

"Lady Denali, forgive me I-"

 

"You do not have to lie to me my king. The talk is everywhere. You don't stray from Lady Swan's bed, but you must know I would be a most accommodating queen," she smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes. Her cold blue eyes then fixed on me. "She's quite a beauty I am told. I would not mind sharing her," she lowered her voice so that this piece of information was only between us.

 

The thought of sharing Bella. Sweet, innocent Bella receiving pleasure from anyone who was not me...unsettled me. I thought about her soft moans when she's about to climax and how Tanya could cause those moans...it my rage built within me

 

"No," I nearly growled causing Tanya to jump back.

 

No, I would not be sharing Isabella anytime soon. But remembering the time and place I forced myself to become the courteous king everyone expected me to be.

 

"I will keep our marriage as an option, though you and your family will find our payment in lands quite profitable," I explained as disengaged myself from her arm and walked to my throne. With a gesture, the musicians played. The Denali's greeted many of the nobles already in Cullen Castle for my coronation.

 

Once the Denali family was settled it was my time to meet with Carlile and discuss the final details of my coronation. Guest had come from all over the North, and this made us confident my reign would get off to good start. Security matters also had to be discussed, I did not want to be surprised during the celebration. Before leaving, and once we were left alone Carslile spoke to me in confidence.

 

"Edward," I knew I was in trouble when he forgot to address me as king, or highness, but there was nobody I trusted more than Carslile and I would not embarrass him in front of the other lords by correcting him, in fact he did so himself, "Majesty," he bowed gently, "there is talk everywhere about your....inappropriate relationship with Lady Swan! You behave like a commoner, you are only feeding the fire that you are a pretender,"

 

"What does Isabella have to do with this?"

 

"A true nobleman would not parade his mistress as you have!"

 

"Of course they would!" I replied like a petulant child.

 

"I tell you this as your advisor and friend Edward," his voice softened. I knew he did, he was the father I had lost. "You cannot afford to give them any reasons to doubt you, you are still a ...new king."

 

"I am my father's son, they know its true just by looking at a portrait of my parents. I am the king! I won this land by defeating Black in battle....And yet they won't accept me," I said defeated. "Being here, in Cullen Castle had been my dream for so long and now it has turned into nightmare," I confessed.

 

"They will accept you one day," Carlile encourage me, "but this situation with Lady Swan is not acceptable. You should accept her ransom and send her home."

 

I stood from my chair ready to bark at Carlile but he stopped me with one gesture.

 

"We could use the ransom money and...you have humiliated Jacob Black enough, everyone knows you'd made her your mistress. If you continue to behave as you have he may no longer marry her and she will be left in disgrace. Think of her for once."


	18. Chapter 18

...

EPOV

 

Once more I allowed the servants to prepare me for bed. I disliked being touched as if I was a porcelain doll, but my subjects wanted me to behave like a king. So I played my part. My subjects wanted the little prince that had lived in Cullen Castle as a child. A happy child with good manners. Now as an adult, I was quite sure I was the exact opposite.

 

I lay on the large feathered four-post bed, the soft, warm covers over my legs but sleep eluded me. I tossed and turned. A part of me afraid of the courts approval tomorrow during my coronation, another part worried about the nightmares. My fingers lingered on Bella's ring, my fingertip tracing the shape of the swan and over the chain that kept the ring around my neck.

 

I stood, I opened the locked cabinet in my desk knowing inside I would find my mother's jewels. I had requested them from our royal jeweler some time before. Taking the piece of fine jewelry in my hands I examined it. My mother had loved this particular necklace because my father had gifted to her the day my older brother Emmett had been born. The necklace had an intricate pattern of diamonds, pearls and rare blue diamonds. I thought the necklace would look perfect in Bella's delicate swan-like neck.

 

I took the passage between the King and Queen's chambers to find Isabella. The stone passage was dark, and I used a candlestick to guide my way.

 

"Bella," I said surprised finding her staring, through the window, at the falling snow. Behind her, in a manequin, I could see the gown she was to wear tomorrow during my coronation. I knew Bella had nothing but what I offered her, because she was my prisoner, and I decided I would find jewels for her to wear. My mother's jewels. The former Queen's jewels.

 

The fire in her fireplace was almost extinct, only embers remaining. I frowned, I did not wish her to be cold and wished she had requested the servants to feed the fire. I took it upon myself to lighten the fire once more.

 

Startled she fixed her deep brown eyes on me. She had been crying, her eyes seemed red and puffy. She looked like an angel in her silk white nightgown and satin slippers. Her lovely chesnut mane tied in a braid over her shoulder. A frown on her beautiful face let me know that something was wrong.

 

"Edward," she mumbled disoriented, "I did not hear you come in."

 

"I used the passage between our chambers," I explained as extinguished my candle and left my candlestick on top of the fireplace. In her chamber there was no need for one more candle.

 

She nodded softly, but said no more. My arm circled her tiny waist bring her flush against me.

I gathered her in my arms, she was so soft and delicate. I wanted to protect her above anything else. Her warm and soft body nestled against mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt satisfied that she allowed this closeness between us, not long ago she would resist my advances even when her body would betray her. I nestled my face in her neck, her sent, lavender and something else, relaxed me immediately.

 

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, as I smoothed out a deep V in between her eyebrows.

 

She shook her head, and hid her face in my neck.

 

"Do you miss...your stepmother?" I truly did not know if Lady Sue Clearweather was close to Bella, but she had seemed interested enough in rescuing her. She had offered a ransom for Bella and it had been me, blinded by my lust and faciation with Isabella, who had not allowed the deal to be completed.

 

"No," she said sadly, "Lady Clearwater and I are not close. She's just my guardian and I dare says she cares little for me. She loved my father...not me." she added in a small voice.

 

I found that hard to believe. It was hard to believe that anyone would not completely love Isabella. She was too good, too soft and gentle....and so beautiful. Did she miss Lake Swan? Perhaps. Could she miss her...betrothed? I did not dare to ask. Before I could speak she did.

 

"I didn't think you would come tonight," she said changing the topic abruptly, and I felt relieved I did not had to ask the questions I was thinking.

 

"I thought you would be asleep," I said as I placed a soft kiss in her forehead.

 

"Then why did you come?" She asked in a small voice.

 

It was my turn to remain speechless. I came because I came every night. I found her presence soothing, and my only source of comfort in this castle. The coronation tomorrow made me uneasy and I needed her close.

 

"I came to bring you this," I lied I produced the wooden box that held the precious jeweled necklace, "I would like for you to wear this tomorrow...during my coronation," my words were hesitant. The plea evident in my voice. She was my prisoner, the spoils of wars, I could force her to do as I wished yet I begged.

 

Taking her hand I guided her to the vanity, the sturdy mahogany vanity and large mirror with mahogany carvings as decoration. Placing the box on the surface I opened it, and showed her the elegant necklace and matching earrings inside. Isabella's fingertips delicately touched the waterfall of precious stones.

 

"I shall wear it tomorrow if it pleases you," she was cool and detached. I could tell there were other things in her mind, there were other things in my mind too. For example, I could easily bend her over the vanity and sink myself in her...

 

I took the heavy, but elegant necklace in my hands. I wanted to asked her to wear it for me tonight, but decided I should remove all trace of softness from my request.

 

"I would like to see you wear it tonight," I said, as I removed the necklace from the box.

 

Isabella watched in the mirror as I placed the necklace around her swan-like neck and secured it. My hands circled her small waist, bringing her close to me as I watcher her expression in the mirror. The precious blue diamonds and silver complemented her pale skin. She looked royal...but perhaps a tiara would be in order...

 

"Beautiful," sliding the fabric off her polished shoulder I kissed her soft satiny skin. Kissing and nibbling my way up her jaw

 

"Yes, its a beautiful jewel," her cool detachment was gone as her breathing hitched with my ministrations, "thank you for letting me wear it."

 

My hands cupped her firm, honey soft breast through the fabric of her night gown. I was sure she could feel me pressing firmly against her behind. I wanted to fuck her wearing nothing but the heavy jewel. I cupped her chin and guided her lips to my hungry ones. Like the animal I am, my lips dominated hers. I swirled her around in my arms. Clasping her tiny waist, forcing her flush against me. So close, I knew she could feel me hard against her belly. I wanted her. No, I needed her. I hadn't had her in days and I craved to be between her thighs. I could feel her bee-stung nipples against my chest. My fingertips under her neckline ghosted over the satiny smoothness of her skin.

 

As beautiful as she looked in her nightgown, I was convinced she would be more beautiful with out it, as I began lifting the hemline of her nightgown my fingertips caressing her smooth shapely legs. I wanted them wrapped around me as I pounded inside of her.

 

Bella broke our kiss, breathless, before I could remove her nightgown.

 

"This cannot continue! I can't stay here!" She disengaged from my arms and stepped away from me leaving my arms empty.

 

There it was. She wanted to leave me. Go back to her planned life, her respectable life, with her betrothed.

 

"Edward," she spoke and I could hear her distress, "there is no place for me here. I cannot stay! These gifts you give me, I cannot accept them! Your subjects will know-" she laughed without humor and corrected herself, "they already know you treat me as your...mistress," she barely whispered the word.

 

"Your place is here with me," I growled as I captured her lips in mine with hungry urgency. My hands slid down her tiny waist, caressing her hips and grasping that lovely and firm rear end of hers. I guided us to the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace. My weight on her causing her to lay down and yield to me. Her fingers curled around my shoulders and under my robe. Pushing the offending garment out of her way and leaving a trail of fire everywhere she touched me.

 

"I should return to Lake Swan," she mumbled, "This...is not propper. I can't be your mis-"

 

"I can not let you go," I interrupted with a fervent declaration of the truth. I could not let her go. Her lovely brown eyes fluttered open as I shifted to kneel between her thighs. Bella offered no resistance as my fingers slid up over her quivering thighs, over her silk stockings, dragging the silky material of her nightgown higher and higher.

 

"You-you have too," her ragged breath gave her away.

 

Why did she wanted to deny herself of this? Of our love making? I fixed my green eyes on her chocolate ones and trailed my fingers over her mound. Bella's back arched and whimpered under my touch as I peeled the soft lips of her feminine flesh. I smirked in my victory. Her body was far to sensitive to deny me, even if her mind resisted.

 

I was glad this was the warmest chamber of the castle, so that I could have her completely naked. I could see hardened nipples under the sheer material of her nightgown.

 

"What will become of me when...when your....your lust for me vanishes?" Her breathe caught in her throat as I left a trailed of soft and wet kisses over her trembling thighs and lowered my head between her creamy thighs.

 

"That will never happen," I said against her skin as lay soft but determined kiss over her mound. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her hips arched of the chaise. I continued to kiss her hipbone and bellybutton. I wanted to take her nightgown off but Bella did not cooperate. Pulling at the laces of her neckline I revealed her perfect breasts to my eyes. I lay another soft kiss between her aroused breasts. I hovered over her, dominating her. Bella lay on the chaise vulnerable and half naked. Her thighs spread for me practically dripping and ready to be mounted, her tantalizing pert mounds on display. Taking her hand I guided her to my already hard member.

 

"Can you not feel what you do to me?" I growled to the pink shell of her hear.

 

She gasped, but her small hand closed her fingers around me causing me to growl in her ear.

 

"It is only lust," she breathed as thrusted against her hand.

 

No. It was not just lust. I continued to kiss all over her body, making my way to the promised land.

 

My hands held her shy thighs wide apart as I prepared myself for a feast. I teased her with my mouth making her cry out as my tongue snaked between her pink folds, lapping at her as if she was my favorite desert. She was as delicious as I remembered.

 

"Edward," my name in her lips made me even harder. Her fingers raked my bronze hair I thought she would pull my hair out.

 

"Don't" I placed a fingertip on her soft lower lip, "Bella, please do not ask me to let you go," I do not have it in me to deny myself the exquisite pleasure your sweet and perfect body gives me!" I eased her back on the chaise hovering over her. "I can't let you go," I repeated myself as I caressed her. A soft smile formed in her lips and her hands guided me to a kiss. "You are thirst I cannot quench," I swore as slid one of my fingers inside her dewy gate. Her tight walls stretching around my invading digit, "the simple tought of you makes me hard. "your perfect breasts that fill my hands so perfectly as if they were made for my possession, and your tight little pussy and the way it clenches around my cock as I plunder you, so wet and tight, as though it were made for me and me only."

 

She moaned softly as my fingertips found her tender nub between her creamy thighs. I nearly hissed at how wet she was. Gods my little lamb needed me so much. She needed me to sate her own desire but she was too afraid to ask. Her body did not lie to me like her lips did. I stroked her lightly and her fingers clutched at my shoulders. My finger penetrated her tightness, and she clenched round it.

 

"Edward," she breathed her eyes closed for a brief moment before opening them and fixing her them on me. I withdrew my fingers from her and she gave me a protesting moan. "Don't stop," she moaned as she lay sprawled on the chaise. Feverish and wanting. Triumphantly, I knew her resistance had faded away. A glance to her plump feminine flesh uncovered by her pushed up nightgown showed me what I needed to know. Gods was she tight, wet, and silky.

 

"Do you think any other can give you this?" I asked her in the heat of passion as I continued to teased her with my fingertips.

 

"N-no," she whimpered, the strain on her beautiful face was evident. Her small hands beckoned me and she kissed me with sweet passion. Her hips rode my fingers willingly, "you've ruined me for any other man," she whispered against my lips.

 

"I am the only one that can make you feel this way," she nodded fervently and surprisingly I withdrew my fingers. "Tell me what you need," I said sitting back giving her space. Summoning all my strength I stood up. Leaving my Bella, hungry and wanting, with her thighs spread for me. She was wet and needy. One of the hardest things I had ever done. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked disoriented and confused. Slightly annoyed at being denied her pleasure. "You continue to defy me, you continue to believe that you can live without this, but I will not allow it anymore. You will beg me to take you, or-" I did not dare to speak the words. Or what? Was I strong enough to deny us this carnal pleasure. I sure was not.

 

I turned my back on her. I could not look at her. Half naked, and wanting. Wanting me to give her the pleasure that she needed. I busied myself by preparing myself a drink. Pouring the sweet mead into a wooden goblet. With a shaking hand I guided the goblet to my lips. I drank but tasted nothing, intoxicated as I was by Bella.

 

Please, Bella. I need you. 

 

I set the goblet down and watched Bella stand up. Her nightgown falling and covering her beautiful body. Her braid was now a mess of mahogany. Her cheeks flushed and her lips red from kissing. She looked completely ravished.

 

"What will happen ...what will happen when-if I become pregnant?" She asked hesitantly.

 

I had to force my eyes away from her perfect breasts to her face, the shocking question was unexpected though it really should not have been. We had consistently been intimate for months now. For a single moment, I allowed myself to imagine it. Bella, round with my child, all three of us here in Cullen Castle. I had never dreamt of having a family. I had already lost one. Forming a new one seemed so far away and impossible.

 

"Are you with child?" I closed the distance between us. Gathering her in my arms. A moth to the flame.

 

"N-no," she shook her head, startled by my intensity and stepping away from my hold.

 

"It would be only natural if you were," I said as I took one step to capture her once more, "we've ...copulated quite often," Bella blushed and avoided my glance.

 

"What would happen to me? If I was?" She gazed up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

 

"I would take care of you," I kissed her forehead, "I would have the best physicians available for you, I-"

 

"Would you send me back to the Blacks?" She asked and her distress was so evident.

 

"Pregnant? With my child? Send you back to those monsters?!" I growled, "never!"

 

Bella's tears flowed. I did not understand her distress. Did she want me to send her back? Was she actually pregnant and lying to me? Why would she lie?

 

"You are mine," I growled, "When will you understand?"

 

"Kiss me," she guided my lips to hers and I obeyed her command, "take me, make me yours once more," she pleaded me whispering against my lips.

 

I had many questions, but I asked none as her lips crashed with mine.

 

I tore at what was left of her nightgown. The delicate piece falling to the plush carpet. I picked Bella up as if she weighted nothing. Her legs easily wrapping themselves around me. A soft moan left her lips as the crown of my cock pressed against her vulnerable pussy. I guided us to the bed, sitting on the edge of the feathered bed.

 

"You will forget this talk of leaving," I cupped her face forcing her too look down into my eyes.

She nodded, with her arms around my shoulders she slowly sank herself down on my cock. I slid easily inside of her, she was more than ready for me. I moaned as her tight heat enveloped me. She lay her head on my shoulder.

 

"I love having you inside of me," she whispered softly.

 

I guided her hips along my length. Her perfectly formed lush breasts swayed freely in front my eyes. I licked my lips like a hungry babe, Bella smiled and arched her back feeding me a rosy nipple. My lips suckling the tender flesh.

 

I caressed the tops of her thighs, my fingertips trailing a path over her satin-smooth skin. Cupping her luscious backside. Gods, I wanted to fuck her there too.

 

"I want to take you here," I let my fingers glide to where I pulsed in and out of her before slipping further back to her puckered hole.

 

Bella moaned as I pressed the pad of my finger against her. Her tight pussy walls tightened around me. Her breathing reduced to ragged gasps. Gods, she was such a sensual creature.

 

I had taken a couple of widows this way, in order to avoid pregnancy, but I wanted to take Bella's last virginity. I wanted her to discover what having me in her ass would feel like. She would never experience this with anyone else. And just like she loved having me in her pussy, she would love having me in her ass.

 

"Do you want me to take you there?" I growled, my balls nearly exploding, "do you want me to fuck you in the ass Lady Isabella Swan?" Saying her proper address made the proposition even more scandalous. I squeezed her ass cheek with my free hand.

 

"Uh-uh" she nodded in panting, as she came on my cock hiding her face on my neck. "Take me whichever way you want me," she whispered against my lips was riding me like a mad woman and I knew I would not last long. Her fingernails raked against my shoulders and back, "I just want to be yours, only yours!" She swore in between ragged breaths her words made my heart soar and I poured myself inside of her.

 

We lay across the bed. I allowed my fingertips to caress her skin, her shoulder over her back and the arch of her back over her pert bottom. Not a single blemish over her pale skin, and nothing but softness. Perfection.

 

................

 

As they placed the crown in my head. The golden crown with an intricate pattern of diamonds and rubies fit my temple perfectly. Just like it had for my father. I had accomplished everything. I had won my kingdom back. I hoped my father would be proud. I hoped my mother would be proud. I thought about Emmett and how this would have been his crown, but now it was mine.

 

Glancing around the elegant hall, decorated with golden decorations and red elegant carpet, I watched The Northern nobility accepted me as their king and bowed to me. 

 

My Queen bowed as the rest of the nobility did. 

 

Cheers and claps around the hall.

 

I offered my hand to my queen, and guided us to the throne.

 

I sat on my golden throne. My father had sat on this chair, my grandfather. It was an intricate piece of golden spirals and lions, the Cullen symbol, the golden decorations rose high to the ceiling where soft, and delicate silk curtains decorated the wall.

 

I looked at my queen, Bella. I took her soft pillowy lips. Gods she was beautiful. I wanted to fuck her here on the throne. Bella back arch giving herself to me. I could see myself lifting her skirts and taking her right there on the throne. But I refrained.

 

I had everything. My kindgom. My queen. My queen with a soft swell in her belly. My heir.

 

Complacent. A king becomes complacent and then everything is taken away.

 

Just like it happened to my father.

 

The image changed abruptly to Bella? Bella bleeding in a carriage?

 

No. It was mother who was bleeding as they killed her first born, Emmett, in front of her eyes.

 

"Run Edward," she screamed to me. And I ran, cowardly, unlike Emmett who tried to protect her. "Please let him go he is only a child!"

 

***

 

"Edward, Edward wake up!" Bella cried out.

 

She hugged me, and the scent of her made me as gentle as a lamb. Between us nothing but the sheets.

 

"You were having a nightmare...again," she explained and I hid my face in her neck.

 

I would have them all the time when we lived on my tent in the battlefield. Yet she never took me in her arms in those days. It had been so real. A mixture of memories and a dream. I hug Bella tighter.

 

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

 

"My mother...her murder," I explained poorly, "the northern nobility tomorrow..." I glanced at the window, and the sky was clear, "they make me uneasy."

 

"Oh Edward," she peppered kissed on my face, "it was a dream, a nightmare."

 

 

......


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS. Sorry I don't have a beta.

Alice, along with a couple of maids, had come to my chambers that morning. It was the morning of Edward's coronation. Thus, I was bathed, perfumed and dressed for the occasion.

 

"You seem to not have much sleep last night, I find it hard to cover your dark circles under your eyes," Alice said saucily as she applied her cosmetics to my face. I could not shake the memory that the last time she had taken care of my gown and hair had been during my wedding day. Little did we both know, I would be kidnapped and taken to my fiance's enemy's bed by the end of the day. I blushed.

 

"Alice!" I scolded her. I had been dressed in the beautiful deep blue gown Edward, the king, I corrected myself in my thoughts, had ordered made for me. The top gown was off shoulders with beautiful silk decorations, the bodice laced at the back made my waist appear smaller than it was, the floor length skirt was layers and layers of silk and organza leading to a small train behind. Alice too was wearing a beautiful purple gown with small crystal beads in her bodice, the voluminous floor length skirt was decorated with a flowery pattern.

 

As she placed the elegant necklace of blue precious stones around my neck, I noticed the piece indeed matched my gown perfectly.

 

"My wedding will be soon after the coronation," she confided in me.

 

"I am so happy for you Alice," I brightened.

 

"There will be almost a month long celebration of the King's coronation, and among those celebration my wedding to his most trusted advisor will take place," Alice explained in an almost dreamy tone.

 

"Do you think I will allowed to attend?" I asked curiously.

 

"I think you have ways of obtaining permission from the king," she smirked.

 

"I still don't know what I am, his mistress or his prisoner," I said sadly...but I did know I don't want to leave my captor.

 

The door swung open in that moment. It was Edward, his formal attire was elegant. I realized his tunic and my gown were almost the same shade of blue. He also wore a leather belt where his dagger hung. The gold precious stones in the handle shined brightly. A golden chain with precious blue stones and diamonds adorned his shoulders and strong chest. His handsome face was as perfect as ever, sharp edges and perfect angles. I bit my lip as I felt the lust flare within me as I craved to run my fingers through his reddish-brown hair.

 

"You look beautiful, Lady Swan" he closed the distance between us. His formal address reminded me we were not alone in my chamber, Alice along with two other maids were here with us.

 

"Thank you my lord," I ached for his kiss. Like a sunflower leaning to the sun.

 

"I have brought something else for you to wear today," it was then when I noticed the box he carried with him.

 

"You have already gifted me many things, my lord, I thank you," I was as formal as I was supposed to be with the king.

 

"Lady Brandon, would you-," he said without even looking at her.

 

"Of course your majesty," Alice squeaked and curtsied immediately, then proceeded to flee my chambers, behind her the rest of the maids, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

 

Edward opened the mysterious box and from inside of it took a small wooden object. His moss green eyes fixed down on me and asked, "do you know what this is, Bella?"

 

I shook my head. As I examined the smooth wooden object shaped like a bullet. Edward gathered me in his arms, bringing me closer and flush to his stronger, taller frame.

 

"This is a plug," he whispered against my cheek, "a plug for your ass," I gasped and shook myself away from him scandalized, but his strong arms kept me in place. "I will place it in your ass so you can grow accustomed to me," his fingertips under my chin forced me to gaze upon his handsome face, "I plan on claiming your last virginity, Isabella," he warned me, "this will prepare you for me."

 

Frightened at such scandalous proposal, I took a step back only to bump against my mahogamy vanity. Edward took the step and was flush against me once more. He guided my lips to his, dominating my tongue with his, his teeth taking my lower lip between them. I melted into his embrace. He knew so well how to use my body against me.

 

"You will wear it tonight," he broke the kiss, "all night, to remind you of me," his wet kisses trailed over the sensitive skin of my neck. Kissing me again, sucking on my bottom lip and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

 

"Edward" I broke away needing air. My thoughts clouded by lust and this shocking request. "I cannot, I cannot," I repeated barely even uttering the words.

 

"Should I remind you, last night when you promised me I could take you whichever way I want?" He used my own words against me, I had said to words in the heat of passion and I flushed.

 

"This...this would make me a seasoned whore," I pleaded feeling the warmth in my cheeks gazing down at my voluminous skirt.

 

Noble ladies did not practice sodomy. That was something only peasants did. It was forbidden. The gods would frown upon it.

 

"Have you taken many women this way?" I spoke without thinking, wondering how many women before me he had taken this way.

 

"None that I desired more than you," there was an intensity in his words that made me believe him.

 

I knew that once I allowed this there would be no going back. I would be ruined forever. Then I remembered the events that had brought me to this position. I was already ruined, not only had claimed my body and marked me as his own, but my heart belonged to him.

 

"We have discussed this before Isabella, you and all your beautiful body has to offer belongs to me," he growled as his kisses grew desperate, "The first time is always the most difficult. That's why I wish to prepare you for me. Remember how much pleasure I give you, that is all I want to do," he said as he guided my hips and spun me around in his arms, my back to his chest. He kissed my neck making me swoon. "Let me have you, Bella," he pleaded,"let me claim you in every possible way,"

 

I wanted to be his forever. Giving him this piece of me would make me his forever.

 

I nodded my accent gently. Edward's green eyes darkened.

 

This was his game. He made the rules. He always won.

 

"Lay down," he commanded me coolly, his emerald eyes on mine through the mirror. His palms bent me at the waist gently. I obeyed. Laying like a sacrificial lamb on top of my vanity. The cool wood, against the bare skin of my shoulders, my palms facing down on either side of my head. My warm cheek against the cool, polished mahogany wood.

 

Edward fumbled with my skirts and I watched his determined look through the gilded mirror of my vanity. I knew the sight I must have presented, my silk stockings with blue ribbons in my thighs, and my pale, vulnerable behind completely at his mercy. I yelped when I felt him tear my small clothes easily and in one single brutal motion. I bit my lip nervously.

 

"So beautiful," he murmured to himself.

 

HIs hands caressed my bottom. In the mirror I watched the lust in his face as he did so. He circled his finger over my virgin rosebud as he rubbed a thumb over my sensitive nub.

 

"Edward," I breathed his name like a prayer. His moss green eyes fixed on my brown ones through the mirror. "Please?" There was nothing but animalistic lust in his eyes.

 

Edward ran his strong hands over my bottom, making me shiver wish his ministrations. Without a warning he cracked down on my left buttocks. The smack resonating across the chamber. I cried out, surprised, my flesh stung but my I could feel the moisture coating my thighs.

 

"Remember that you are not to deny me what is mine,"

 

He gave my right buttocks the same treatment. I cried out. Arching my back. My body was on fire, and I felt suddenly trapped by my voluminous gown. I was desperately needy for him, completely coated and ready for him.

 

I couldn't help the soft mewl that came from my lips as he slowly pushed the wooden plug inside of my backside entrance.

 

"It hurts," I cried.

 

I tried to breathe and I heard a strange noise leave my lips as Edward continued to tease me with the wooden plug.

 

"Don't fight it or it will hurt more," I felt his warm breath on my temple as he whispered the words. There was something soft and comforting in his voice, "I don't want to hurt you, little lamb."

 

His hands caressed my bottom and then slid down to my side and to my breasts. His hands snaking inside of my deep blue gown's decolletage and grabbing my breasts, gripping and pinching my delicate nipples. It felt good, very good in fact. I did not know what was happening to me. My body would react with pleasure to every rough treatment he gave to my delicate body.

 

"Edward," I moaned with my eyes closed, I did not dare to open them, to see his lust and pleasure when I was in such uncomfortable pain. But his caresses and sweet kisses made the fullness and the movement in my bottom feel a little less strange and uncomfortable.

 

"Shh little lamb, the plug is narrow compared to my cock," he comfoted with sweet kisses on my temple and forehead, "with time you will beg me to take you here, just like you beg me to take your sweet pussy," his words only increased my lust.

 

Cupping my face, he leaned forward and he kissed my lips, and then my cheek. A reward for behaving I supposed. He left a trail of kisses over my neck and shoulder.

 

Thinking we were done, I was shocked when he began pushing the plug in and out of me. I practically clawed at the wooden vanity, the rippling sensation causing me to scream. Gods! It was unlike anything that I had ever experienced, even in Edward's arms, I would surely go to hell. I wondered if I was a whore already?

 

"Oh," I moaned.

 

He continued to tease me, sawing back and forth with the wooden plug. I cried out in pure ecstasy, my limbs weak, my knees giving in if it was not for Edward's hands on my hips that I stayed in place. The whole castle could have exploded around me and I would not have known. I lay on the vanity like a rag doll trying to process the incredible sensations I had just experienced. Finally, Edward took me in his arms. My skirts fell in place covering my bare skin, as he embraced me and I lay my cheek in his shoulder. I was on my feet but only because he held me in his arms.

 

"What have you done to me?" I whispered in wonder.

 

"If only I had the time to give you pleasure one more time," his hard manhood against my belly let me know how much he wanted me, "you are so beautiful when you climax,"

 

I wanted to beg, plead, that he took me, right here on top of the vanity. I opened my lips to speak but he silenced me with a kiss.

 

"I shall see you tonight," he promised.

 

This promised brightened my day, he once more would spend the night with me. Me! And not that woman who was supposed to be his queen. I attacked his lips with fervent kisses. Running my fingertips through his soft copper hair. My body ached for his master.

 

Edward broke away from my kisses, and gave me a longing, sorrowful look.

 

"I will be thinking about you all day. Thinking about kissing you,touching you," he caressed my face, "fucking you," my cheeks colored, "but I should go now, people...my subjects are expecting me,"

 

I nodded, and let him go reluctantly. When he was gone I examined myself in the gilded mirror, I would have to call Alice to fix my hair once more.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

 

Alice and I ride in Lord Jasper's elegant carriage. The seats are covered in a beautiful red velvet, while the same red velvet hangs in the window's curtains. From this action, I suppose Edward trusts Lord Jasper very much since he has put me in his custody. Though, I don't fail to notice the amount of guards that follow us. I do wonder if they are meant to keep me safe, or keeping me from escaping.

 

When we arrive at the chapel, I am mesmerized by how beautiful it is. The snow makes the sight even more beautiful and regal. Lord Jasper helps us out of the carriage and he offers Alice his arm as they walk through the procession.

 

Our designated positions are front row, I am slightly embarrassed I was given such an honor when I do not belong to the Northern nobility.

 

As I walk down the velvet blue carpet, which is decorated with golden stripes at each end, and I can listen to the whispers about my presence at such event. I am suddenly jealous of Alice, as she has Lord Jasper's arm to hold on to, and I am certain that causes the Northern lords to hold their tongue. I have no such protection.

 

"Who is the brunette beauty?" A man who I do not know asks as we proceed into the building. I try to ignore the whispers, but I find it hard.

 

"Lord Black's betrothed," I recognize the voice, and at the mention of my betrothed's name I stiffen. It is Lord James. Unsettled, I continue to eavesdrop.

 

"Ah the spoils of war," the man responds, "The king is a lucky man if he gets to plow that beauty every night!"

 

I almost missed a step listening to this crude words. I can feel the heat in my cheeks and I am sure they are bright red and give away my embarrassment as I pretend I don't hear this talk and walk to my seat.

 

"They call her the King's favorite mare...because he rides her so often," Lord James jests. I bite my tongue, this is not the time or place to cause a scene.

 

I managed to keep my head high. I will not let Lord James have the pleasure of knowing he hurts me with his words and gossip. The Northern ladies join the gentlemen and the conversation becomes slightly more appropriate.

 

"She's wearing Queen Elizabeth's jewels!" One of the Northern ladies exclaims. Lady Cope I believe. I'm shocked. Am I really wearing Edward's mother jewels? I cannot believe he has bestowed this honor to a woman that is not his wife. Specially knowing Lady Denali must be here to witness his coronation. I wonder where she is? I have trouble recognizing her still, though I know she's beautiful, tall and blonde. I take a quick glance, but I am unable to find her. I do however, admire the beauty of the building. High ceilings, and colorful window.

 

"Are you certain Lady Cope?" Another Northerner lady asks.

 

"I am certain!" Lady Cope responds, "it's the birthday gift king Edward I's gave to queen Elizabeth. I would never forget such a beautiful piece of jewelry!"

 

I try to strain my ears to listen to more, but I cannot! Lord Carlisle greets me and his eyes fall immediately on my necklace, he is unable to hide his surprise for a few seconds and I take this as evidence that the gossip about my jewelry is true. We exchange pleasantries and he inquires for my health and my accommodations in Cullen Castle. When I ask if there has been word from my step-mother Lady Clearwater, he uncomfortably changes the subject. I sigh. I'm sure he is not able to answer my questions without angering Edward.

 

I learned this was the first coronation to take place since Edward's father and his mother's coronation. Indeed, while Bill Black and House Black had taken over the reign of the Northern lands after the assassination of Edward's parent's. Bill Black had never crowned himself king. He had called himself, Protector in the North, he had even declared that the little prince, Edward, should be found and crown as soon as possible. Which never ocurred because in reality Edward had escaped from him in order to save his life. I cannot imagine young Edward being so frightened that he had to leave his home and his murdered family behind. My heard breaks for him.

 

"Lady Tanya Denali," Lady Cope says and this distracts me from my thoughts about Edward's past.

 

"A northern beauty indeed," Lord James remarks.

 

I want to look over my shoulder and actually see her up close. The woman who could become Edward's, my Edward's, wife. The mother of his children. I catch myself. I've never been possessive of him. My feelings have changed so rapidly.

 

He is not mine.

 

I eavesdrop to the conversation, but the enormous chapel becomes silent as Edward makes his way to the altar to receive his father's crown. He looks regal. Handsome. Confident. He looks at noone as he walks behind the bishop who will place his father's crown on his head. 

 

"I suppose the impostor theory is hard to refute today," Lady Cope admits reluctantly.

 

"He is the spitting image of his father."

 

"The shade of his hair is quite telling indeed."

 

A smile forms on my lips, Edward's coppery hair is certainly unique. My mind wanders, remembering how soft his hair is, and how I love twisting my fingers in his hair when we kiss. My rough gesture with his hair almost always cause him to be rougher and more forceful in bed. I bite my lip, this is not the time or place to be having such thoughts.

 

The Northern nobility also notice he is wearing his father's dagger in his belt. The beautiful dagger that I had noticed earlier in my chamber, it is golden and decorated with precious stones.

 

 

"He is also wearing the golden dagger his father gifted me as a child," Lady Cope notices.

 

"Unless it is a replica of course," Lord James suggests

 

"That could be possible," Lady Cope accepts.

 

I can't believe these people. Just a few seconds ago they were noticing Edward's likeness to his father only to speculate on his identity the next. I understand now why Edward thinks the nobility does not accept him. What I don't understand is why? Are they loyal to House Black? Or is it Edward's upbringing in the northern lands, as a peasant, instead of at the northern court that upsets them?

 

As I was given a seat in the first row of the chapel. Witnessing first hand as the bishop placed Edward's golden crown on his head, and his father's elegant but large golden ring in his finger. The bishop then declares Edward the king in the Northern lands. The audience bows to the new king, and then there are cheers, and cries of joy. Edward smiles, but it seems a forced smile.

 

After the ceremony was completed, we took our carriage back to the Cullen Castle. Edward on his part rides an open carriage back to Cullen Castle. He seems unbothered by the cold as he waves to his subjects. 

 

Before the feast can even begin we all pay our respects to the newly crown king. As I am introduced, I curtsy as low as I would to a king. Edward's piercing green eyes can see into my soul. I don't fail to notice the whispering as I bow to the king.

 

"Beautiful,"

 

"So elegant,"

 

"The necklace! His mother's necklace!"

 

I am then guided to my seat, other nobles present their respects as well, after this the feast can begin. At the feast I am given a seat next to the king. Under the table Edward takes my hand almost immediately, a light blush covers my cheeks though nobody can see the gesture.

 

We listen to the harp as the feast begins. The first course is slow roasted duck followed by course of stuffed peacock. Loaves of bread and a wide selection of nuts are available. The plates are made of fine porcelain and the goblets of silver. Quite a beautiful display of power and richness.


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

 

"You've given her your mother's jewels!" Carlisle screeches once I step off my golden carriage. I just rode back to Cullen Castle after my coronation. My father's crown finally on my head. The weight of it is surprising to me. Weighting me down with the horrible memories of my childhood. "Do you know what that says?"

 

"What Carlisle? What does it say?" I ask nonchalantly as I step into the warmth of the castle. I like the cold, I am used to it. I am not used to the warmth of castles and the comfort of having a fireplace.

 

"That she is your queen!"

 

"What if she is? She comes from House Swan, and the gentleman's thing to do, marry her after our...intimacy." I argued lowering my voice as I walked through the heavy doors of Cullen Castle.

 

"You are not thinking with your head!" Carlile growled, "she's Black's betrothed!"

 

"She's mine!" It was my turn to growl. "You were the one that advice me to think of her," I argued using his own words against him,"I am! I will not send her back."

 

"The Denalis helped you gain your throne. They expect something in return, and you know they wish for you to marry Lady Tanya Denali."

 

"They only offered their help when my victory was certain," I scowled.

 

"True as it may be," he agrees with me,"you should not risk angering the Northern nobility, your throne...your throne is not secured. Not yet at least."'

 

"I think...I think she, Bella may be with child," I confess.

 

"Is she with child?" Carlisle asked shocked.

 

"I-I don't know," I admitted, "but I believe she is. She could be." Gods know we copulate enough for her to be with child already. I spend as much time as I can between her creamy thighs.

 

CArslile pauses and gathers himself, examining his options carefully before giving his advice.

 

"She must be examined. She must be fertile or else you cannot marry her.Ever..." he gives me a warning look, "if Black was to marry her she must be, but there is nothing wrong with examining her," he mused to himself, "her lands and dowry need to be processed and a new contract needs to be made, I'm sure there will be a penalty for breaking her marriage contract with Black-"

 

"I will pay anything," I declared earnestly. I took my fathers dagger from my leather belth and explained my plan to Carslile, "I will give it to the Denali family. It has been in my family for generations. My father gave it to me"

 

"Edward you cannot," Carslile argued. He had been there the day my father had given me this dagger as a gift. He had advised my father as he advised me now.

 

"I must flatter them, and it is truly most priced possession," I explained.

 

"You will give it up for Lady Swan and the child she may bear you?"

 

I nodded. I would give up my past to keep her. I want her. I deserve her after all I have lost.

 

"They should be flattered that I am bestowing it on them," I said, "I will do it in front of the court... but I will not marry Lady Denali,"

 

"Lady Swan is suitable queen," Carlisle said, "but she's not a Northerner. You are not to say anything until I have made arrangements, and we are certain she is with child. It will not do if she can't be bred. You will keep her as your mistress if so," Carlisle warned me, "If Lady Swan cannot provide you heirs, you will consider a marriage among the Northern nobility."

 

 

I nodded in understanding. Though I knew that these were unnecessary precautions.

 

////

 

I behaved as royal as I could. Though it was not easy for me, as every lord and lady was introduced to me. When the House Denali was announced, I prepared myself to part with my father's dagger. It had to be done, I did not like one bit to owe them anything, or give the impression that I owed them.

 

A collective gasp was heard as I placed the dagger in Eleazar's hand, the patriarch of House Denali. Lady Tanya's cold green eyes told me she understood what was happening. I was declining to marry her. Instead I was bestowing a precious dagger worth millions, that my father, the king, had given me as a child.

 

A succession of Northern lords and ladies continued. Among them Lady Cope, and Lord James who was among the lords who advised me and had pushed for my marriage with Lady Tanya. My heart leaped when it was House Swan turn. The Northern lords and ladies admired her beauty, many compared her elegance to that of the Swan in her house name. Bella was poised and demure... Though I knew underneath her skirts she wore the plug I had requested specifically for her.

 

...

 

At the feast, I had Isabella seat next to me. Under the table, I took her hand in mine. I ached to touch her, to be close to her. I wanted us to be far away from these people, alone, naked in our chamber.

 

“Won’t you dance?” she ask innocently as the harp played a new song and a new course of roasted duck was served at the table.

 

I would like to have her in my arms and dancing would be a good excuse. But I have not learned to dance. I've only leaned to fight, survive and...if I was honest to behave like a savage.

 

“I do not know how” I confess. I wondered if she danced with Black. I had only received a few years of gentleman's education. While I knew basics such as reading and writing and a few languages. I was terribly inept in social etiquette. It pained me what a savage I had been with Isabella, she had come to me in all her beauty and innocence and I had forced her into my bed. Like a savage that I had become in my years in exile. A gentleman would never behave as such. And I was not a gentleman. And yet having her in my bed was not something I regretted in the least.

 

"Perhaps I should teach you," she smiled.

 

"I would like that," I smiled in response, and it was true. I would love nothing more than an excuse to have her in my arms at dreadful social gatherings such as these.

 

Forgetting myself, l lean to kiss her sweet lips, but Carlile's clearing his throat bringing me back me to reality.

 

"Perhaps, my lord, you should ease the lady's examination tonight by offering her some wine," he suggested whispering to my ear.

 

I nodded, and poured the wine into her silver goblet. I knew the examination would make her uncomfortable, but it is necessary and a costume in the North. I had already broken too many rules and customs that I was not about to break more.

 

"Drink," I commanded. Bella drank the wine happily.

 

As the night continued, and the festivities and entertainment continued. I made sure her goblet was always full.

 

"Drink some more wine, Lady Swan." I commanded, "it is Northern wine. Our specialty."

 

“I am light headed, my lord," she apologized embarrassed.

 

“I command it my lady,” I grinned at her.

 

She places the goblet to her rosy lips and taste the sweet mead.

 

"Have I mention how absolutely ravishing you look this night?"

 

"Yes, you have," she smiles sweetly, "thank you, my lord."

 

"They all admire your beauty," I lean to whisper in her ear, "I lived many years above the Northern wall, among nomad savages. The Olympic covens" I explained. It was true some of the north tribes had joined my army because of this, and this had been what had allowed me to win my throne back, "When they take a woman they do it under the stars, men claim a woman in front of the tribe so everyone knows who owns her." Isabella's wide doe-eyes stared at me in shock.

 

"That is shocking my lord," Bella barely whispers with red cheeks.

 

I smile and lean in to whisper in her ear once more. I do not wish for my words to be heard by anyone else.

 

"I would love nothing more than to bend you over this table, lift your skirts and sink my cock deep in you," her breath hitches on her throat, "fuck you so hard and fast until you screamed for me. Show everyone in this court how you belong to me, the way you mewl when I'm inside of you, the way your lovely blush spreads to your beautiful soft breasts when I'm pounding your tight little pussy," Bella's cheeks were red as apples, and her delicate hands balled into fists holding the soft material of her blue gown. I was so eager for the night to be over, to have my cock where it belongs. Inside her tight little cunt. "You would come for me, wouldn't you little lamb, you would love if I claimed your beautiful body in front of all these people, wouldn't you?" her mud brown eyes fixed on the plate in front of her, and without looking at me she assents.

 

The music stopped and my subjects clapped in appreciation interrupting us. I leaned back into my chair. Trying to regain control over myself.

 

"My king," Carlile advises, "perhaps its time for me to escort lady Swan to her chambers,"

 

I nod and pat Isabella's thigh.

 

"Lord Carlisle will escort you to your chambers," I inform her.


	22. Chapter 22

After the feast...

 

I am escorted to the king's chamber, this is the first time I am in this chamber. It is quite different from the Queen's more austere, and definitely colder. There is a fireplace, of course, in front of it a large exquisitely carved settee decorated with blue velvet, an ottoman and a small table set with two candlesticks. Wine and a goblet set next to the candlesticks. Behind it, a mahogany desk with some paper and ink and quills. The bed is covered by a decorative drapped silk curtain. The duvet is dark blue decorated with golden thread.

 

I removed the pins from my hair, letting fall over my back. I blushed furiously remembering how Edward words at the feast. I was sure the only person that had noticed his whispering to my ear had been the strawberry blonde. Her perfectly blonde eyebrow had raised as she looked at us. Yet, I was sure Edward had not even notice her displeasure, and this made me secretly happy.

 

It is not long before Edward walks into the King's chambers. Slowly, I take steps to join his side embracing him in my arms. I cannot seem sate my lust for him. Cupping my face he guides me into a soft kiss as his arms circle my waist.

 

"I wanted to kiss you all night," he murmurs between kisses.

 

I wish he had. Reclaiming my lips, his tongue slide between my parted lips. I'm breathless. I whimper against his lips when he cups my backside. His fingers splaying over my behind, lust flaring withing me, he brings me impossibly closer to him. The gentle reminder of the plug I had wore all night, and the pleasure he had promised me tonight.

 

He reluctantly lets me go as he pours mead into a globet which he then offers to me. I acquiesce taking a small drink. Stepping behind me he begins unbuttoning the many tiny buttons of my gown. The process is painfully slow for my taste. I almost wish he would tear it away leaving me naked, as he has done many times before. Soft kisses over my shoulders and neck make the process even slower. Not that I complain about those.

 

"Drink some more," he encourages me, and I obey taking another drink, my head begins to swim in sensations and the mead.

 

Finally my gown pools to my feet, Edward takes my hand and I step away from the voluminous garment. He pours more wine in the goblet and places it again in my hands.

 

The corset turn now, he begins to unlace it, surprisingly quicker than my gown, and soon the constrictive garment falls to the floor and I am left in only my chemise. He takes the goblet from my hand and takes a drink, giving it back to me he orders me to drink more.

 

"I don't think I can," I confess.

 

"Just a little sip," he encourages me and I obey him. I will be barely able to be on my feet if we continue.

 

He kisses me, burshing his fingers through my hear. Then running them over the neckline of my chemise.

 

"So beautiful," he whispers as he caress my bee-stung nipple over the delicate fabrice of my chemise.

 

I give him a small smile. I ache for him. I wish he would undress me and take me already!

 

"I will lighten the fire," he says leaving me aching for him.

 

Once he has lighten the fire, he brings me to his lap and we sit near the fire place. It is my turn to kiss him, my fingers running through his wild copper hair. He breaks our kiss placing his forehead against mine.

 

 

"The dagger that you gave awyay...why was everyone so shocked?"

 

"Ahh,' he caresses the bare skin of my shoulder making my heart flutter, "it was a gift from my father..."

 

"You gave away your father's gift???!" I asked shocked, I know how much pain losing his family has caused him. I don't understand what could have driven him to do this.

 

"It was necessary, I owe them a favor and I don't like owing anything" he explains,"my father gave that to me on my birthday. Those that doubt I'm my fahter's son did not believe I had it. That's why they were shocked."

 

"How can they doubt you? " I say running my fingers through his hair, "your hair is the same colour as your brother, "I remember the portrait of his mother and borther in the library, "and you look so much like your mother," I say without thinking.

 

Edward stiffens and I fear I have said something wrong, something that causes him pain. That he will be angry with me for saying these things.

 

"Edward- I didn't mean to" I didn't mean what to say something nice about his mother? I don't know what to say.

 

He places a finger in my lips, he hugs me closer and kisses my forehead.

 

"You're worth everything," he murmurs though I do know what he means.

 

I remain in his arms and rest my head on his shoulder as he speaks.

 

"I can barely stand being in the room with half of that court," I groans, " they only accepted my coronation because they fear me."

 

I must have had an interesting expression because he laughed.

 

"Your face is an open book, my little lamb," and I was rewarded with another kiss.

 

Our kiss is deep, passionate. I arch my back invitingly and Edward removes my chemise. I am finally naked sans my stockings. I shiver as I see the lust in his eyes, but Edward interprets this as me being cold.

 

"You're cold," he says to himself and he leaves to prepare the fire, "Drink this, it will warm you up," I obey him once more.

 

He pours yet more wine in the goblet, and removes his tunic, revealing his strong torso though cover in scars, battle wounds, I ache to touch him, kiss every one of his scars. My swan ring hanging from a long silver chain. I smile at my mark on him.

 

Sinking his fingers in the sweet mead he traces my breasts aureola leaving a trace of mead in my skin, then treating my other breast in the same fashion. Then he guides me so that he suckles my breast gently, one and then the other.

 

"Oh," I gasp. His teeth play with the sensitive tip and I can feel the moisture accumulate between my tights.

 

"Drink some more," he beckons me. I do as he bids me, I am past caring about social conventions.

 

......


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV.

 

Bella let out a soft moan as her elbows gave way and she collapsed face down on the sheets. Her climax shaking her small body. I had been teasing her with her own plug knowing full well her untrained body would not resist the pleasure.

 

I discarded the wooden plug for now. I would request a bigger one for her to continue to prepare her for the day I claim her last virginity. I washed my hands in the basin, and poured Bella a new goblet of wine. This time, I slipped a herb that I knew would cause her to sleep. She would be examined tonight and I wished her to be relaxed and unafraid.

 

Bella lay on her chest, the satin sheets tangled in her shapely legs but otherwise uncovered. I took a moment to take in the sight of her. Her skin was flawless and polished like ivory. Her dark hair a mess all over the satin sheets. I climed on the bed,

 

"Drink,"

 

Bella sat upright, clutching the sheet to her perfect breasts. I licked my lips, aching to suckle her nipples. Thought I tried to focus on watching her drink the last drop. Waiting for the herbs to take effect as quickly as possible.

 

"I am shameless with you," she whispered shyly lowering the goblet . Behaving like the animal I am I dragged her closer to me. Having her straddle me as I took a pert nipple in my mouth

 

"That's how I wish you to be, little lamb," taking the soft nipple between my teeth teasing her.

 

"Oh," Bella whimpered letting the cup fall to the ground. as the cup was empty it did not cause a mess, she clutched me to her breasts her fingers tangled in my messy hair. My tongue flicking the pert flesh.

 

"Did I not promise I would only give you pleasure?" I asked as I sank my teeth into the delicate skin of her neck.

 

"Oh Edward," she moaned, "it was...it was...words fail to explain what I just experienced!"

 

"You have no idea how I ache to claim your last virginity Bella," I confessed caressing her hip.

 

 

"Do it," she murmured kissing me eagerly and talking between hot kisses, "do it now,! Make me yours forever"

 

I shook my head and cupped her chin, "you are not ready yet,"

 

Bella pouted and I laughed gently at her dissapointment. I guided us to lay on the bed , running my fingers through her wild hair. Soon Bella was sleeping.

 

BPOV

 

 

It is a dream, it can only be a dream

 

"Doctor Benjamin"I hear Edward greeting the men, "Lord Carslile," I am shocked he is allowing anyone in our chamber specially with the state of dress. Then I realize Edward still has most of his clothes on…it’s me who is indecent! I hear the steps. Two sets of them. Lord Carslile and someone else.

 

"As you know I came due to my knowledge of medicine, but Dr. Benjamin will be the one to examine her. He is the royal physician and he is more familiar with the topic of interest tonight" I believe this was Lord Carslile speaking.

 

I try to cover myself with the blankets, but limbs barely respond. I am frightened, will Edward share me with his men? No! No! No!

 

“W-Why, why is he here?” I asked afraid, my head spinning and my speech is slurred. "Edward?" the distress in my voice is so clear he cradles me in his arms, leaving a gentle kiss in my forehead.

 

"Doctor Benjamin is my personal- physician" he says kneeling behind me, his arms wrapping around me, he is here to examine you. He lets go of my wrist and I immediately take the pelt and try to cover myself.

 

"Drop that pelt Isabella," he warns me, taking the pelt from me easily in my drunken state I can barely coordinate my movements.

 

I blush furiously, and cower into Edward’s arms embarrased in my uncomfortable state. I climb in his arms, and beg.

 

"I don't want him, I want you! only you!" I kiss him and I can feel him growl. His kisses deepen and I feel him bring me closer to him.

 

"Ahem," Carlisle clears his throat and sadly Edward stops kissing me.

 

"Shh don't be frightened little lamb, he won't hurt you." Edward reluctantly lets me go, with a gentle kiss on my forehead, "is that correct?" even in my drunken state I can hear the warning to the two men.

 

"The lady will not be harmed," the other man, Benjamin responds.

 

"Examine me?!" I squeak still trying to cover myself with the furs but all the wine and my dreamy state has made me clumsy. My movements are slow and uncoordinated.

 

"Please Lady Swan, you're making this excruciatingly hard," Lord Carslile says angrily. I tremble in Edward's arms.

 

 

Edward sits on the bed, my back to his chest he holds me in his arms. Holding my face in his hands, and occasionally kissing my face, my cheeks my forehead, sometimes my lips, to calm me down. I glance back at the physician, and Lord Carslile who refuses to look at me. The physician glanced at my naked body clinically. There is nothing in his eyes. He doesn’t look at my body the way Edward does.

 

"She is...quite exquisite, your majesty " he remarks as compliment to his king, Edward smiles. like proud mare owner.

 

"Her skin is flawless. Utterly flawless. Smooth, beautiful skin the color of rich cream!"

 

The physician made a show of putting on his leather gloves, showing them to Edward. He touches my breasts and weights them in his hands.

 

"Edward," I whimper and cower into his arms. I don't like this man's touch. I hide my face in his neck.

 

I squirmed uncomfortable under his ministrations. But Edward keeps me in place with his arms wrapped around me.

 

"Edward, did you not give her the herbs I recommended?" Lord Carslile asks.

 

"I did!"

 

"perhaps she needed a bigger dose..."

 

"Her breasts are small" The doctor speaks about me as if I were a mare on sale.

 

"They fill my hands perfectly," Edward argues, he cups my breasts to illustrate the fact to Lord doctor. I feel the heat coloring my cheeks. This is why Edward gave me that mead, if I had all my senses I would be screaming at the top of my lungs.

 

The doctor takes my breast and elongates and lets it snap back.

 

"Her nipples are quite responsive, Majesty" the doctor made it sound as a compliment to his king. "Could the lady please..."he waves his hands indicating something that is loss on me in my drunken state.

 

“Spread your thighs, little lamb, just like you do when I bed you” he whispers in my ear

 

"No! I wanna be only yours," I beseech Edward,"I don't want other men, please don't let him touch me."

 

"I assure you Isabella, that what lies between your thighs is my own personal treasure...this is only a necessity."

 

 

Even in my drunken state I can see Edward's face change, his mood darkens, lust in his eyes. He kisses me softly and my fingers pull at his hair. I don't want the kiss to end.

 

"Please, yours only yours..."

 

Edward kisses me. Determinedly. His tongue caressing mine. I get lost in the kiss, the scent of him. The feel of his hands on my body. Edward, expertly coaxes my thighs open by teasing me with his fingers. Knowing full well how to tease my body he weakens my defenses and I forget the perilous position that I am in.

 

"Exquisite," doctor compliments the king once more as he admires my feminine flesh. Practically dripping from the Edward's ministrations.

 

"She's quite healthy majesty! Her clit is plump little button," then the doctor lowered his voice, though I could hear him regardless "she must go off every time..."

 

I cannot think about what the is saying. My mind is foggy and the only thing I can concentrate on is Edward's fingers inside of me. I begin to purr like a kitten as Edward plays my body as he only knows how. He teases my nub, circling it with his fingers. My back arches instinctively andI climax as if on command.

 

"Very healthy," the doctor compliments the king .

 

As my climax washes away I open my eyes. Lord Carslile and Doctor Benjamin stare at me. I wonder how long have they been there. Did they just watch me? No certainly not...I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment, hiding my face in Edward’s neck. I had completely forgotten we were being watched. Oh my! I'm exhausted, I've climaxed too many timesg for a single night.

 

"Her flesh is tender" he remarked "You must take her....often. And quite...hard... Unless his majesty," he explains his logic "has allowed others to...ahem sample her?"

 

"I am the only man she has known, and she will ever know" an edge to his voice "Is she hurt? I was... rough... with her" as he caressed my cheek

 

"There is no tearing,"

 

"Nothing a trip to the hot springs cannot repair" Lord Carlisle advised, they talked about me as if I wasn't even there.

 

"I shall take her there tomorrow then," Edward brushes a stray hair from my face.

 

"That will be all majesty," the doctor declares.

 

Edward takes me in his arms and lifting me off the bed, then placing me under the covers.

I close my eyes, sensing the danger has passed, and only for a few seconds I promise myself.

 

"What is your diagnosis?" Lord Carslile asks. "Will she breed?" I feel the weight of Edward leave the bed, and hear his steps as he joins the men.

 

"She's healthy, and you shouldn't have trouble breeding her, if that is your wish majesty," Doctor Benjamin declares.

 

Breeding me?!

 

“However," Doctor “I would advise you not want to waste your royal seed by sodomizing her.”

 

The plug! Oh dear! I am so embarrassed! And tired, too many emptions.

 

“The width of her pelvis is appropriate and she should have no problems delivering"

 

 

"Thank you Doctor. That will be all, you may leave us." I can feel him hard against my bottom.

 

I hear the door close before I am fast asleep. I feel Edward climb on the bed and bring me into his arms.

 

"Have I told you how perfect you are?" He brushes my hair off my face, and kisses my cheek.

 

"All the time," I respond sleepily, completely forgetting what just happened.


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

I woke up to the murmur of the servants.

"Edward," I mumbled unconsciously as I sat on the bed disoriented. This was not my chamber Ii remember, it was the king’s. The feathered bed was cold and empty. I missed Edward immediately. I felt as if my head would explode as I wrapped by bare body with the silken sheets. Last night’s drinking combined with the lack of sleep had taken a toll on me. 

I remembered little.

 

I blushed knowing my state of undress in the King’s chamber no less as the maids arranged my belongings for me. A beautiful white gown with lovely blue details in the skirt. 

“Where is Edward?” I shook my head correcting myself but the act only made my headache worse, “where is the king?” I corrected myself.

“The king is in a council meeting, my lady,” the maid responded, “I was sent here to help you dress my lady,”

“Where’s aLice,” I groaned, “Where’s Lady Brando she usally attends to me,”

“Lady Brandon is busy with the preparations of her wedding, it is to be tomorrow at noon,”

“What is your name?”

“Angela, my lady,” she curtsied low.

I nodded and stared at her blankly as she helped me get ready for the day. I washed my mouth with water and allowed the maid to dress me in silk chemise and small clothes before dressing in a lovely silk robe. I was then guided to my own chamber, the Queen’s chambers, I could feel the eyes of the guards on me. 

Once in my chambers, Angela had very specific instructions from Alice, regarding what gown I was to wear to the festivities tonight and with what jewelry. I allowed the kind maid to dress me in a beautiful white gown, with blue flowery decorations and matching blue underskirt.

However, when she attempted to brush my hair I could not endure it.

“Please no,” I moaned.

“I’m sorry my lady, how else would you like me to arrange your hair?”

“Could you maybe…come later?”

“Do you wish me to bring you some tea and toast?”

“That would be wonderful,” I smiled at her kindness. 

She nodded kindly and left me alone in my chambers. I glanced at my neatly made bed and decided to lay down, surely it would help with my headache. I closed my eyes, I wasn’t sure how long it was or if I slept. When the door opened I anticipated to see the maid, but I was surprised to find Edward entering my room.

"Little lamb," Edward greeted me as his arms wrapped around me.

"Where were you? What time is it?" I moaned as my head pounded. 

"Almost noon, little," he responded by caressing my bare shoulders, "I see you are ready for the festivities tonight…" his eyes took all of me in and I could have sworn that I saw nothing but lust in his green eyes.

"What will the servants think? They found me in your bed…undressed.”

"They will think I have the most beautiful woman in the land in bed" he said as his lips lingered over the bare skin of my shoulders.

“Edward” I breathed, as I leaned in offering him my lips. His kiss was demanding, deep, consuming me whole. His arms around me, I felt his hand firmly on my behind. “Edward,” I breathed his name again. 

“You look so beautiful with your hair down,” he murmured as his fingers brushed my long hair over my the small of my back.

I gasped for air. Drowning. I broke away from his kiss.

“Is something wrong?”

"I’m sorry, I am ill, I have a horrible headache," I explained.

Edward kissed my forehead.

"Lets get you something to eat,"

“Shall we eat in the dinning room?” I asked scandalized, everyone would see us arrive together, I know I had crossed many lines since being Edward’s but I couldn’t help my modesty sometimes. 

“No,” he responded, “it is enough I will endure the Northern lords and ladies tonight during the gala, no need to eat with them too,”

Taking my hand Edward guided us through the corridors until we finally arrived at the kitchens.

“Bella, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Esme, she’s been a loyal servant in this household since I was a boy!” Edward explained as he kissed the old woman in each cheek. She gazed at him adoringly. 

"Oh my little prince! But she's as gorgeous as everyone says!" The woman, Esme, took my hands in hers and she kissed my cheek.

“I am very glad to meet you, Esme,” I said politely.

"For once, the rumors are true,” Edward quipped as he guided me to the main table in the center of the kitchen

“Please, sit! Sit!” The woman commanded us. I was surprised with her familiarity with Edward. 

At the table there were two crocks with butter and honey. Several steaming pies that Ms. Esme had and her subordinates had just placed. None of them seemed surprised the king was in the kitchens. Edward cut the loaf. It was so warm, and delicious. Plum cakes, and bowls of fruit like strawberries, blueberries also decorated the table. All these seemed preparations for tonight. 

“Let me bring you some rolls! I know how much you like them little prince!” Esme declared as she brought trays and trays of rolls to the table Edward and I sat in. The delicious smell caused my stomach to do a flip. She kept calling Edward the little prince and he did not seem to mind or want to correct her to call him king.

“Thank you so much,” Edward kissed Esme’s hand, “Bella will love these,”

“They smell amazing,’ I declared with bright eyes. 

“Your favorite, majesty!” A young boy said as he poured a sweet mead in a goblet next to Edward.

“Thank you, Seth,” the kid smiled happily pleased. 

 

"Eating in the kitchens is the best way to eat, by the time this rolls make it to the royal dining hall they are not as warm," Edward said as he buttered a loaf and gave me a piece. 

"They are delicious," I said in wonder and he smiled at my reaction.

We ate poached eggs with sprinkled with dill made for us, on the spot, by Ms. Esme with so much love and care. Before I finished my meal, a messenger came for Edward, he opened the message and sighed. I assumed Edward ate in the kitchens, as opposed to the royal dinning hall, frequenly since everyone was so familiar with him and his habits including the messenger. 

“I have to go,”

I nodded in understanding.

“I shall see you tonight during the festivities?” I asked missing him already.

“Of course,” he replied, “do you feel better?”

“Yes, slightly,” I replied, he smiled and left. 

Esme sat in the table taking his place, she examined me carefully and finally spoke.

"You will give him very healthy sons! I know it!”

I blushed furiously.

“Edward-the king, I am not his wife…we are not engaged,” I mumbled like an idiot, “I am…” I decided not to mention that I was engaged to another man. Though I was sure my marriage contract to Lord Black was now annulled. Yet, her talk of sons trigger something in my memory. Edward wants me pregnant. He wants us to have children and that’s why I was examined…WAs I examined? everything is a blur. Ow! My head still ached.

 

“Don’t be silly! Everyone knows he doesn't wander from your bed! He's a lusty one! Just like the rest of the Cullen men! I cooked for his father and his grandfather you know"

“I did not know that, you must have known him when he was a child then,” I smiled hoping to change the subject and learn more about Edward in the process.

“Yes, yes! He used to come to my kitchens all the time, him and the heir, my little Emmett,” Esme sighed sadly probably remembering Edward’s older brother and his death. “The moment I saw little prince come back, I knew it was him, I don’t know why so many people doubt him. He looks so much like his father, and his mother!”

“I agree,” the woman took my hand in hers.

“I can’t wait until you give him sons, a family, the way he looks at you as if you are something precious to him, I haven’t seen him look at anything like that since he has been back.”

I took my hand away from hers.

“We are not engaged,” I repeated to myself more than to Esme, “I can’t-I can’t bear him sons,” 

“Umph! You are his woman, everyone knows that!

 

…...

That afternoon I was allowed to attend yet another banquet in honor of the new king and the men who had helped him gain his throne. AMONG THOSE CELEBRATED WAS LORD JASPER AND LORD CARSLILE. HOWEVER, THE MUSICIANS, AND ENTERTAINMENT DID NOT START AT THE HOUR PROMISED WHICH CAUSED THE NOBILITY TO BECOME RESTLESS.

The northern ladies snubbed me. I was the king's mistress after all. It hurt me, but I knew I had traded respectability for Edward's love a long time ago. Love. Did he love me? The only certainty I had was that I…loved him. Esme’s words earlier today haunted me. I could bear Edward sons, lord knew we spent many nights…coupling. But what would my sons be? Bastards? The king’s bastards. I had given myself freely to Edward when I arrived at Cullen Castle but I had never looked further than myself. What would I do with a child?

I stopped abruptly as I saw Lord James speaking to the northern ladies.

“The pretender has kept the northern nobility waiting for almost an hour!” Said Lady Cope, a notorious northern lady, and the first to snub me of course.

“Where is he?!”

“Mingling with the peasants,” snorted Lady James, “something about fixing the farmer’s conditions in the northern border, why it had to be today I don’t know!”

“Of course, he is more comfortable with the peasants,” Lady Cope replied fanning herself.

“A true noble wouldn’t fit so well with them,” Lord James replied.

“He looks like the late king Edward, but his manners are so….rustic”

Taking a shawl, I decided I should hide away in the balcony. Winter was almost over. I could see the snow melting over the whole land. Shades of green finally showing. I watched as Edward’s carriage drove back to the castle, he would be here in a half hour or less.

“I can see why he dotes on you,” I shrill voice called to me and I turned around on my heels. ”You are much, much younger than I was led to believe,” her strawberry blonde eyebrow raised. “Quite pretty as well,”

"I do not have the pleasure" I lied but I knew who she was.

“You know who I am,” she responded, “I will be the king’s betrothed,”

I swallowed. As she circled me, examining me carefully from head to toe, when she stood in front of me once more she spoke.

“I am Lady Tanya Denali,” she bowed.

I curtsied, she was below my rank so she had to curtsy lower

"I hear you are staying in the Queen's chambers.”

The queen's chambers were the second best in the castle. No doubt this unsettled her. Her future husband giving her chambers to another woman.

“You should know that negotiations of my marriage to the King are in progress," I did my best to not give her a reaction, but I was not sure I had succeeded. "A spring wedding would be appropriate" She continued triumphally, having noticed the impact of the news on me.

At that moment it was as if an arrow had pierced my heart.

"Spring?" I repeated in a small voice, all color draining from my face. Spring was only a month away.

"Lady Swan,” she spoke condescendingly, “let us be honest with one another,”

I nodded. Agreeing to her terms.

“The king’s interest in you…well its purpose is to insult Black. He will marry me, his attention to you is only temporary. His kingdom needs a legitimate heir."

"Nothing would make me happier than not have to suffer his attentions" I spit. Jealousy flared within me. 

"Don't lie" she hissed, “we agreed to be honest!”

"I don’t lie. It is quite exhausting to have him in my bed every night... " I taunted her.

I can see a flash of anger in her eyes but she recovers quickly and then smirks.

"That I do believe," she said ,"Edward can be quite...a passionate lover,"

Edward and her...had been intimate. Of course they had, the only one that had been a virgin was me! How stupid I was. When? When she was here? Edward had spent his night with me since her arrival of that I was sure…but before?

“But in the spirit of being honest,” she waved her fan dismissively, “kings need mistresses, he may decide to keep you around. That will be fine once I am with pregnant with his heir, you will of course behave as a mistress and not as his queen as you did on the day of his coronation."

I don't bother to explain it wasn’t my choice. That Edward was the one who treated me that way. That he was the one that decided I should seat next to him. 

I cannot begin to imagine a future where this woman has the rightful place along Edward and I am only his mistress. The thought of Edward...with another woman. Edward kissing, bedding someone that is not me pains me. 

"However, if you anger me, and you will serve his entire army on your back," she warns me and I gasp at her cruelty, "As a token of my goodwill I will give you this piece of information,"

“What information?” 

“Your stepmother’s, Lady Clearwater, messenger was at Cullen Castle recently, and the king has demanded a price for your ransom.”

“He is ransoming me?!”

“You did not know?

I shook my head.

“You wouldn’t want to go back to your fiancé round with his enemy’s child, so it’s best to take measures, I do not doubt the king would insult his enemy in this way, he can be quite…savage. He did grow up beyond the northern wall with savages you know”

I was stunned.

“Edward wouldn’t do that,” I whispered to myself.

The arrival of the king was announced to the court so the festivities could begin.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

 

The feast was in honor of Lord Jasper and his future bride, Alice. Their wedding would take place in the upcoming weekend. Alice looked beautiful and radiant as she sat next to Lord Jasper who was next to the king. I was glad to see Alice so happy. Her parents had paid her rasom, or better said her dowry to Lord Jasper and were pleased with the match. Again, I was given a seat next to the king. The feast began there was a roasted peacock, apples and figs, loaves of bread and wine and spirits to drink. Edward had been right, the bread was far more delicious when you at it in the kitchens as it came out of the oven.

 

“May I be excused, majesty? As you know, I am ill.”

 

Edward raised an eyebrow.

 

“You may, Lady Swan,” he responded.

 

I stood and curtsied to the king. The king’s guard escorted me back to the Queen’s chambers.

 

In my own chamber the fireplace burned brightly. I had asked the maid Angela to warm up my chambers and prepare me a bath.

 

As I sank in the warm water, the words of Lady Denali are imprinted in  my brain. The maid, Angela handed me the soap made from honey and roses. A mixture Alice had created for me.

 

Edward and Lady Tanya. They have been intimate.

 

A splash of water falls to the wooden floor as I slam my fist in the water. I am mad with jealousy, though I know I am being silly.

 

For the next hour, I alternate between being jealous, angry  and sad. Jealous that Lady Denaly knows Edward so intimately. Angry that he that he has made me his against my will. I am finally sad when I realize that I have no will in this matter, Edward will do as he pleases and I am just a pawn.

 

Worse, I have learned to love my captor.

 

I continue to bathe, but all I can think is horrible scenarios with both Edward and Lady Tanya at the center. Does he find her more desirable than me? She’s a northern lady, will he marry her when its time to find a queen?

 

“My robe please,” I ask Angela.

 

I hear him come into my chambers from the secret door that joins the King and Queen’s chambers. The maid is scandalized when she sees him and immediately bows. My robe and nightgown clutched in her hands.

 

“Leave us,” Edward commands her and she glances at me, hesitating, “I will help her-eh Lady Swan,” he says taking my robe from her hands.

 

The poor maid blushes furiously, and scurries away from my chamber.         

 

I closed my eyes. Not knowing how to behave. Angry, Jealous? Or should I pretend nothing has happened.

 

_He is here! With me!_

_Will he stay the night?_

_What makes you think he wasn’t with her just now?_

Edward’s gentle fingers at the nape of my neck was the first warning of his proximity. I took a deep breath in an attempt to control the awakening of my body’s desire for him. Only that his scent enveloped me and I knew I was lost.

 

“How do you feel?” he murmured as his fingers trailed over my bare shoulders.

 

“I-I don’t know,” I blurted and rose in the tub, and I turned to face Edward shyly.

 

His moss green eyes fix roam my body, lust visible in his handsome face.

 

“My robe,” I remark cutting short his inspection of my bare body. He presents the robe to me. One arm and then the other and I am wrapped in my silk robe. Offering me his hand, I take a step out of the copper tub.

 

Before I take one more step, his arm circles my waist and he kisses me, securing me against his chest. Edward gives me hot searing kiss. His hands roam freely over the thin fabric of my silken robe, caressing me, leaving a trail of fire on my skin before finally resting on my behind. I know what he wants and I want it to but… _her_ words are stuck in my mind.

 

I break away from his kiss, walking away from him.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

“I am still ill,” I lie, “headache,” I say apologetically.

 

He kisses my forehead, cupping my face between his hands.

 

“I’m sorry,” he leans his forehead against mine, “I’m a brute,” he says and in his eyes I can see he is truly mortified, “I just- I can’t stop myself when I am with you. I forget how delicate you are,” it is my turn to smile, and kiss him, softly, “perhaps it would be best if you rest,” he cups my face, his thumb caressing my cheek I lean into his caress, “tomorrow will be another long day, you must help Lady Alice’s wedding preparations,”

 

“Yes, a long day,” I say walking away, I sit in my vanity brushing my hair. Thinking of how Alice used to help me with these preparation as my lady in waiting. And I won’t be able to help her with her preparation on the day of her wedding.

 

“I know that you will like to help her with her wedding preparation, so I have instructed the guards to take you to her chambers in the morrow,” Edward says as he removes his tunic.

 

I smiled.

 

“Thank you,” I was happy with this small token, a small semblance of freedom.

 

I sat in my vanity, removing my robe and putting my nightgown over my head.

 

“Will you stay tonight?” I ask hesitantly as I comb my hair.

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

I bit my lip and nod.

 

…

 

After a few weeks Alice and Lord Jasper’s wedding is here. The ceremony is beautiful. Alice looks like an angel. She was also very specific in the design of my own gown.

 

In the hall, I bow at the Brandon’s, Alice’s parents, but I know better than to approach them. I know they must have been warned not to talk to me or aid me.

 

The feast includes several sweat meats, cheeses and fruits in addition to a roasted duck. Sweet mead pour freely into goblets. Afterwards, given that I am Alice’s kinswoman I am included as a witness in the bedding ceremony. I am shocked the northern people practice this…but it does make marriage impossible to annul.

 

With only the light of a few candles, the muslin drapes around the marriage bed are closed. Though the drapes offer some semblance of privacy, it is easy to watch as Lord Jasper's stakes his claim on Alice. She gasps as he is surely penetrating her. His pace is slow but sure, Alice’s soft moans cause me to flush. Lord Jasper’s pace begins to increase, and Alice bites her lip to keep silent. The whole sight makes me blush a deep red. Not until Lord Jasper gives an animalistic groan and finishes, does the king declares the marriage valid.

 

We are then instructed to leave the newly married couple to their own devices and leave the chamber.

 

We pour back into the hall, where guests continue to dine and drink.

 

 

EPOV

 

“You seem flush little lamb,” he murmurs between kisses.

 

“I-I-am?“ she can’t seem to form a coherent sentence, “it is somewhat hot in this hall,” I lie. Edward gently caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“There is something I would like to show you,” he says as he takes my hand and we stand in front of the hall where the guest continue to dine and drink.

 

I follow him, and even more shocking than going to the kitchen by ourselves. He takes me outside Cullen Castle. To the stables to be precise. With a hand gensture, he signals the king’s guard to stay behind.

 

“I have a gift for you,” he says as we enter the large stables and walking to the third stall.

 

In the third stall, we find the most beautiful black horse.

 

“Her name is Eclipse, and she’s incredibly gentle,” Edward tells me.

 

“Oh what a beautiful horse,” I say as I take an apple from a near by stash and give it to the horse, “Hello Eclipse,” I say as I pet the beautiful black horse and she eats the apple happily.

 

“I would like you to ride this tomorrow,”

 

“You’re giving me my own horse?”

 

“For the hunt, tomorrow,” he explains, “the hunt is in celebration of my coronation as well as my lords, you are expected to be there, and you will need a horse.”

 

I nod. Yet another activity for the celebration of his coronation. A hunt where all the royalty participates. I wonder if he wishes me to be there as the spoils of war. I am after all his captive, and the bothered of Lord Black.

 

“Thank you, Edward,” I manage to say, “she’s beautiful,”

 

Edward smiles, a rare smile, he is usually so serious or worried about his kingdom. Taking me in the circle of his arms he kisses me. Deeply. I forget everything. His tongue dominating mine as his strong arms keep me flush against him. His kisses escalate to the point where I can feel him hard against me. He cups my breasts over my gown.

 

“We should return to the hall,” he says and I can hear the restrain in his voice, “the nobility is expecting me.”

 

“Of course,” I flush.

 

I take one step and he stops me.

 

“But make no mistake Bella, if it wasn’t for my duties tonight you would be on your back in that pile of hay with me on top of you,” he whispers to my ear and I flush.

 

I walk back into the hall by myself, though the court whispers nobody is brave enough to make a crude remark specially when the king follows and they must curtsy to him.

 

...

Third Person POV

 

In the back of the royal hall...

 

“The little slut is very willing to spread her legs for him, isn’t she?” Lady Tanya Denali remarked, since no response followed she continued to talk, "you think he tumbled her over pile of hay and fuck her?”

 

“He must have felt quite a home in the hay,” Lord James snarky remark. Making fun of the king’s humble life after being exiled from his kingdom. “I’m told he used to live in stables when he lived in exile,” he laughs.

 

“She will be round with child soon enough,” she replied with a raised blonde eyebrow, “he certainly beds her often enough.”

 

"That'd be a shame," Lord James responded finally, “I pretty little thing like Lady Swan deserves to be savored, though I suppose I would have a hard time denying myself what hides between her thighs”

 

"You are too crude,” she reprimands him, but her mind is really elsewhere, “he's a savage, he's quite capable of marrying her if she gives birth to an heir!” Lady Tanya cried exasperated, “he cares nothing for social convention...and worse he is quite in love with her already. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is planning on marrying her already!"

 

“Perhaps you should use your own charms Lady Denali,” Lord James suggested.

 

“You think so?”            

 

“It is worth trying,”

 

“He is faithful to her, she’s taken no other women while she has been in Cullen Castle, even though I had made offers,” she remarks.

 

“Your experience in the bedroom must overtake her innocence…in the bedroom,” Lord James compliments her.

 

“I expected him to tire of her but it has not happened. Do you think her fiancé will take her back?” Lady Tanya asked and Lord James laughed heartily.

 

“Perhaps. Cullen has paraded her as his mistress for months, Black won’t take a soiled wife but his father may force him. They need her lands to continue to finance their army, that is if they are planning to attack Cullen again”

 

“Is she quite rich?”

 

“Her lands are quite rich,” Lord James explains, “and she comes from a most distinguished House.”

 

“Then what is stopping the king from marrying her?!” Lady Tanya nearly screams, as other noble onlookers at the celebration stare back at her outburst.

 

“Convention I suppose,” Lord James paused, “or…”

 

“What?”

 

“I assume he doesn’t want to alienate Northerners, well he could not care less he is quite impulsive, but Lord Carslile must have advised him.”

 

“So it all depends on how fertile the little slut is. If she is with child the wedding will happen” Lady Tanya growled, “my family will retaliate the moment he marries her, I will make sure of that,” she threatened.

 

"Lady Tanya, I have been your allied for quite some time now, and I would like to do you a favor,” Lord James proposed.

 

“What is it that you mean?”

 

“I can try to remove her from your path," Lord James explained.

 

“You can?”

 

“I expect that when you are Queen, you will remember our friendship and this favor of course.”

 

Lady Tanya could see through him. She knew Lord James wanted Lady Isabella Swan for himself, but she replied simply.

 

“Of course,” she gave him a cold smile.

 

Lord James smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, long time no see. Would anyone be interested in joining Swagbucks with my referral. I earn tons of amazon gift cards by getting points with swagbucks, no pressure, and thanks if you use the link. Just take off the spaces and put dots where there should be.
> 
> www dot swagbuck dot com / refer / samita


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a shameless plug. Would anyone be interested in joining Swagbucks with my referral? I earn tons of amazon gift cards by getting points with swagbucks, no pressure, and thanks if you use the link. Just take off the spaces and put dots where there should be.
> 
> www dot swagbuck dot com / refer / samita

BPOV

I am only allowed to ride Eclipse when I am with Edward and a dozen other guards. Though I don’t mind. However, besides Eclipse, Edward also gifts me a set of watercolors and art supplies to pass the time. After meeting with Alice’s parents, the Brandon’s, who let it slip I used to paint he surprised me with the gifts. I am thankful, and I do tell him so…but somehow I continue to excuse myself in order to avoid our intimacy. I’m afraid. Afraid that I am only a toy for him. A pawn in his game with the Blacks. 

The day of the celebratory hunt I get to ride Eclipse. I also wear a lovely green velvet gown that Alice selected for me. She’s such a beautiful and gentle horse! I feel free. I don’t care much for the hunt, and the northern ladies continue to shun me. Worse, Alice must now join the northern ladies due to her new status as Lady Whitlock. I don’t begrudge her this, I understand that she must now fake properness in front of the court and I know she will find the time to visit me later.

I love riding with the wind in my face. I realize I had not felt this free since before my wedding day…well my interrupted wedding day. The view is fantastic, Black Forest is beautiful with many pines and trees. Also, spring is almost here and the weather is perfect, not to hot or not too cold. All in all a perfect day even if the northern nobility continues to ignore me. 

When the hunt is finished, the party separates. We are instructed to go back to Castle Cullen for lunch.

“Follow me,” Edward instructs me and I follow him with my horse. He also signals the guards to stay behind. We ride deeper into the forest. I find myself lost within a few minutes, but I know Edward is deeply familiar with Black Forest and for this reason I feel safe. He guides me to the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. Lovely colors of purple and green everywhere. The meadow is covered in beautiful purple and white wildflowers. 

Edward gets off his horse and lifts mine. He ties the horses to a nearby fallen tree as I gaze at the beauty of the meadow.

“Do you like it?” He asks me and I hear the hope in his voice.

“It’s unbelievable, it is so beautiful Edward!”

“I was thinking you could paint it, paint the meadow, with your watercolors,” he says taking my gloved hand in his.

“I would love too,” I smile brightly skipping into his arms and kissing him. 

Soon I realize my mistake. Our kiss goes from innocent to dangerous in a few seconds. The kiss is long and intoxicating. Edward’s hands travel over my back to settle on my behind. The need in his kiss is evident. I desire him too. As we come closer to one another I am not surprised when I find his manhood hard and pressing against me. I can feel the wetness between my thighs as we hungrily kiss each other.

I break our kiss, breathless, I eye him curiously. I don’t think I can deny us anymore. My body needs him, and judging by the hardness of his manhood, he needs me too. 

Perhaps tonight after dinner I will succumb to his seduction. 

Edward has other ideas.

He takes off his blue velvet cape and lays it on the meadow.

“Come,” he offers me his hand and I take it. I sit next to him and his fingers caress my face gently. I lean into his touch as a flower leans to the sun.

Edward takes a pin, and then another, out of my hair. My long, dark hair falling freely over my bare shoulders. He inhales the scent of my hair and leaves a gentle kiss on my shoulder. Cutting a wildflower he adorns the décolletage of my gown with it. When his fingers graze the tops of my breasts I think I would go mad.

“Edward,” I breathe my fingers playing mindlessly with the flower in my chest.

“Yes, little lamb?”

I gaze up at him, lost in his emerald eyes. Like a moth to the flame I am drawn to his lips. Feeding from the sweetness of his liips. I run my fingers through his messy bronze hair. Taking my gloves off and tossing them on the ground. I have not allowed our intimacy for days and I crave him. I wrap my arms around his neck. I giggle as he lays me down in the grass of meadow.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had you fully clothed” he murmurs against my skin, unlacing my bodice, I let him get it off my arms and it is discarded to the grass. 

“You mean to take me here?” I say alarmed. Edward busily tugs at my chemise revealing my breasts. My nipples tighten whether it’s the breeze or his lips I cannot tell. 

“Why not? The view is beautiful, and so are you” he smirks as he lifts my skirts. He tears my small clothes and tosses them aside. For a fleeting second I wonder what the maids that will dress me will think when they help me out of my gown tonight. All is forgotten as his fingers find the wetness between my thighs.

“This is” I gasp as he inserts a long finger inside my tight walls, “not appropriate…Edward” I breathe. My hips act of their own accord and undulate against his palm, “Edward,” I moan, a silent plea for more.

“It is but your own fault, your body is far too tempting.” he whispers," would you prefer I take you against that big oak tree," I moan at the thought, “You’re gushing, little lamb,” 

“Edward” I breathe, I cannot think of anything to say but the pray his name. I need him inside of me so desperately. Not just his fingers, I want his manhood. I have been tortured all morning with his caresses, and my body will combust if I don’t have him. “I need you inside of me,” I finally confess. 

“Bella” he whispers my name, my fingers unlace his breeches releasing his hard manhood. Edward caresses my pale thigh. I spread my thighs wide for him, readying myself for his mounting. 

“Please,” I beg, and there’s a dark lust in his eyes, almost as if my wanton behavior makes him want me even more. His reclaims my mouth with a searing kiss, his tongue stroking mine, then he guides his kisses down my jaw and my neck. I arch my back offering my breasts to his sweet kisses. My power to refuse him was completely gone, I was at his mercy and his manhood was perched against my vulnerable core. 

 

"You were made to pleasure a man, little lamb," he whispers against my ear said, "and I am grateful that that man is me,” he glides inside of me in a gentle motion. He hovers over me looking deeply into my eyes. 

 

“I love being inside of you, Bella,” I whimper at his words. How could I ever think I could deny us these feelings, these sensations, this pleasure?

His hand on the back of my knee guide me to wrap my legs around him. My soft breasts pressing provocatively against his bare chest and pounding heart. 

“Please take me,” I beg wantonly. I want him to take me hard and fast. As his big manhood pounds against me, “don’t stop, Edward,” I beg him closing my eyes and letting myself forget everything and everyone but the feel of him against me. His hands never stop loving me. Each stroke bringing me closer and closer to a sweet oblivion…until everything is take away from me in a single second.

When I open my eyes again I watch his beautiful face distort in pain. 

“Edward?!” I scream as I watch him double down on the ground. I can see the blood. He’s hurt! There are three men in the meadow, none of which I have seen before. 

“Get up, you rutting bastard!” The leader yells at him after kicking him while Edward is down.  
“You might have let him finish first Riley, looks like the pretty slut had him very close,” the second man laughs and points at me. From this I learn the leader’s name is Riley.

“Shut it, Fred!”

“Stopping in the middle of fucking cannot be good for a man's health,” says the third.

I desperately try to cover my bare legs with my gown, and my breasts by lacing up my gown but it is useless.

“Take her!” Riley, the leader, instructs to the two men.

“No!” I scream and fight with all my might, I try to hit them with my fists and claw at whatever I can.

“Don’t touch her!” Edward warns, as he fights the men and tries to stand.

“Guards! Guards!” I scream, but nobody comes. 

“Shut your mouth, bitch!” I am pulled from the ground by my hair, only to land on my knees once more.

Riley the leader, uses his knife to tear at my gown and chemise.

“What a fine pussy, indeed,” teasing the blade on my skin.

Edward loses his temper and attacks the men, he is unarmed but somehow, he is able to take one of them down. Three men gang against Edward. They hit him. As I watch them hurt him, I despair.

“Stop” I say weakly, “Stop!!!” I scream louder, but a slap in my face tumbles me onto the ground. I scramble on the ground, stunned attempting to think what I can do to save him. This god forsaken gown does not make things easy.

“Take the bitch already!” Riley instructs the men

“Don’t touch me!” I growl to the third unnamed man as Edward fight the man they called Fred. “Edward!” I scream as I am dragged off the meadow, I turn and begin hitting the man, “don’t touch me! Edward!”

The man tosses me onto the horse like a sack of potatoes. Knocking the breath out of my lungs. 

“Edward!” I whine the horse begin to trot away from Edward and the meadow.


	27. Chapter 27

EPOV

 

I watch the man they call Fred take Bella. This only angers me more. I need to focus. I take the hidden knife I always carry in my boot and stab the man to death. The second man is already running to his horse. Bella had stopped screaming, I did not what to think what this meant.

 

I moved quickly, hitting and kicking with as much force as I can muster until I dominated the man. I had lived by myself in the northern areas, and I knew how to defend myself.

 

However, I had been a complete fool for bringing Bella here without protection.

 

A complete and utter fool.

 

Bella had been so distant lately, making excuses to avoid coupling with me. I wanted to see her smile…I wanted her to want me…

 

“Who send you?” I growl to the dying man, “answer me piece of shit!” I twist the knife some more “where are they taking her?”

 

The man screamed in pain.

 

“The abandoned …ch-“ blood comes out of his mouth and I know it is futile to continue. I need to track them and get Bella back. I also don’t need more information, I know Black Forest like the palm of my hand, and I know the only abandoned building they could be taking Bella is the same ruins I had taken her when she had just arrived to Cullen Castle. Before I left I disarmed the thief, taking another knife and a bow and arrows from him.

 

…

 

I had followed the trail of the men, praying they were not too far away. Indeed they had gone in the direction of the fallen church ruins where I had taken Bella once. The ruins were after all the perfect place to hide.

 

I had one thing to my advange, I knew Black Forest better than anyone, particularly the northern border. Though I knew very well what was at the other side of Black Forest and beyond the mountains, Black’s lands. The Blacks had finally striked and I had not been ready.

 

How could I have been such a fool? I had risked Bella.

 

More thoughts filled my head. Who else could have been other than the Blacks?

 

The Blacks had taken Bella…perhaps she had even helped them…she’d had not allowed me to touch her recently…Perhaps she had been waiting for her abduction…I forced myself to think of the task at hand.

 

Taking back what was mine. Taking Bella back.

 

There was hardly a place where anyone could hide from me in Black Forest. I also knew I was at a disadvantage and that I was hurt. I sloppily bandaged the knife would in my ribcage, and the adrenaline helped me stay on my feet. Perhaps the thieves thought they had wounded me mortally, but it was but a scratch. I did not care, I had to get Bella back.

When I got to the ruins I could see the glow of a fire inside. I knew what room they would be in, the same Bella and I had shared that night not long ago.

 

I sneaked behind the building, climbing through the ruin’s walls and peaked through the near-ruined wooden celing.

 

Bella was unconscious near the fire laying on her side, the two thieves sitting directly in front of her and the fire. The glow of the fire on her beautiful face.

 

"I would like to have a crack at her, when else would I get to fuck such a pretty young thing?" the leader, Riley spoke, "everyone knows she's no maiden. The Cullen fake has been fucking her since the day he saw her!"

 

"Can't you blame him? I wouldn't have left a hole untouched either! Look at that body of hers! Nevertheless, we are to deliver her to the master," the second thief, named Fred, replied.

 

"The masters didn't say we couldn't play with her. You think he will notice one more poke? I sure don’t!" Riley responded by tearing Isabella’s skirts. Her gown was practically gone, she only had her torn chemise to cover her. "You know the master will be using her honeypot until he tires!"

 

"A fine pair of tits," Fred remarked as Riley tore Bella’s chemise open revealing her creamy breast to their greedy eyes.

 

“Aye, who wouldn’t want to suck those pretty tits,” Riley responds, "Can you believe the impostor got the first crack at her? Imagine deflowering this pretty bitch! Snatching her right from under Lord Black’s nose!" They laughed.

 

"She was riding his cock with all her might too! So you know he trained her well!"

 

“The lucky bastard! God, I’m getting hard just looking at her! How come a pretender gets the best piece to fuck?”

 

"And if she wakes up?"

 

"We knock her unconscious again dumbass,"

 

"Be a good bitch and stay quiet"

 

I was glad Bella was unconscious, as the leader began unbuckling. The sound of cloth tearing, I knew I had to act. Taking the bow I had taken from the dead thief I pointed directly to Riley.

 

"Hold her still, she is in for a rude awakening"

 

"When she wakes up tomorrow she won't be able to walk!"

 

I waited for him to become more vulnerable and striked. My arrow at the center of his back. One down.

 

Bella screeched, as she woke the wounded body landed on top of her.

 

"Let me go!!!" Bella scratched his face, “Get off me! Don’t touch me!” pushing him off her.

 

It was easy to get rid of the second man. He run like a headless chicken, first he tried to use his own bow and arrow against me but it was fruitless, the same rotten ceiling I stood in protected me.

 

What an idiot. I had the higher ground.

 

“Quiet, bitch!” He dragged Bella outside the ruins, placing a blade against her neck.

 

“Come out or I will kill her!” An arrow to his shoulder. It was that easy. He yelped in pain and continued to drag Bella with him, as she continued to struggle against him.

 

“Let me go!” She pleaded, “please, let me go!”

 

They both fell onto the ground following Bella’s struggles, but he still held her.

 

“Let her go and I will let you live, I need you to deliver a message to your masters anyway,” I warned him as I walked directly behind them tossing the bow to the muddy grass, “if you hurt her I will kill you.”

 

The man they called Fred simply pushed Bella to the ground and run. Bella fell to her hands and knees on the mud.

 

“Tell the Blacks that she’s mine,” I warned darkly.

 

I watched him run away like a coward in the middle of the dark forest. I wasn’t sure if he would even survive the forest at night

 

I gazed down and saw Bella’s beautiful, pale face gazing up at me. She was terrified.

 

"Edward," she gasped. "you're bleeding," my eyes gazed down at her half naked frame. One of her perfect breast and puckered nipples on display through the torn chemise. Her gown now no more than tatters on the ground. She sprinted into my arms, her hands on my face, "are you alright? Edward? Answer me!"

 

I knew we had to go, she would not fool me again. I tore the seam of her chemise, using the cloth to tie her wrists and revealing her creamy thigh. Bella looked at me stupefied.

 

"Edward? Ow! Edward what are you doing?" She finally said as I finished tying her wrists.

 

"Walk" I ordered her.

 

 

BPOV

 

We walk in silence for miles, my feet ache but Edward's anger has not ameliorated. I cannot tell which direction we are going, it’s just trees, trees and more trees! I am covered in mud, blood and sweat and my gown is practically gone!

 

His eyes are so dark, and there’s an anger behind them.

 

"Please, I need a moment of rest," I pleaded, once dawn had nearly broke and there was a hint of light in the sky.

 

 

“Walk!” He growled to me and I obeyed. I nearly fell to my face, but he picked me up as if I weighted nothing and walked yet another distance.

 

We find ourselves outside of some fortress…Is it Cullen Castle? I cannot tell, its still to dark and I am too disoriented.

 

He removes branches, and green leaves. Pushes and I see a door to a dark tunnel. I alittle hesistant to walk through it but I am not given much of a choice.

 

“Where are we going?” I ask but there is no answer.

 

I trip and almost fall to the ground but Edward catches me and frightens me.

 

“Walk,” he commands.

 

We reach a metal door which Edward opens once more. At least one of us knows where we are going. He drags me to the other side of the door and locks it behind us.

 

It’s so dark. Even darker than outside. And far more silent.

 

“Stay here,” he commands as I hear the rackling of chains. He places the handcuffs in my wrists. They are so incredibly heavy and when I try to pull at them I realize I am handcuffed to the stone wall.

 

“Don’t leave me here,” I beg frightened, but he does not listen, he walks away from him and I can hear his footsteeps, “Edward!”

 

I panic and begin to cry. Soon I hear his footsteps again, he has come back with a torch which he places on the designated spot on the stone wall. The light allows me to see where I am.

 

A lagoon of sorts, the crystalline water shines bright with the torch’s fire. Surrounding the water there is nothing but sand, and the stone wall, to my right there is the metal door, to my left a path to a dark hall where Edward just retrieved the torch. I suddenly remember Alice mentioning the Queen’s Chambers were on top of a hot spring. Could we be under Cullen Castle already.

 

"Did you know they were coming for you?!" He yells at me.

 

"No," I shake my head, "no I didn't."

 

"You planned this!" He accuses me, this is not a question.

 

"That is not true," I explained myself, "I didn't know, I didn’t plan this."

 

"You promised you would stop trying to leave me!" He nearly growls at me.

 

"I did not do this" I cry.

 

"I had delayed punishing you Isabella, you snarled me with your innocent act and your body, but I will punish you this time!” He is so close to me

 

"Then punish me," I cried. Anything but his anger. "you don't believe I had nothing to do with this, then punish me! How can you think-that those men that I wanted those men, those awful men, to take me away.”

 

“Oh I will punish you! Do not doubt that!” He threatens as he takes the riding crop in his belt, “I was such a fool, believing in you…even thinking that we could…that we could be happy” he says the last words are barely a whisper and then hits the wall with the crop right next to my face.

 

“Edward,” I say, I want to touch him but my hands are still tied.

 

“You fooled me alright, you allowed me to think you enjoyed my touch,” he nearly screams to my face as he pushes me against the cold concrete walls.

 

“I did not fake anything,” I said honestly in a small voice tears begin to stream down my face.

 

He tears what is left of chemise off my body. Ripping it all the way down the seam. Letting it fall to the mud without a second thought. I stand in nothing but my soiled silk stockings in a dark tunnel, or cave, the gods only know where we are.

 

Edward tightens the belt around my wrists.

 

"You will never leave me, is that clear," he threatens and I nod miserably. I do not even know how I would leave him.

 

"I won't," I whisper. _I don't want to leave you._

 

He kisses my trembling lips with salty tears. Hard. A bruising kiss full of need and reassurance that I am still in his arms.

 

“Such perfect flesh,” he strokes my left breast with the tip of his riding crop. "And it’s all mine,"

 

"Edward," I breathe his name, as my nipples tighten taking the cool night air. I know what a sight I must present, standing before him completely naked and vulnerable.

 

“I cannot let your continued defiance against me go unpunished, Bella. I trusted you and look at what you did!” his fingers traced a pattern over my bare skin, instinctively I arched into his touch, shivering with cold and need. I was trapped between his hard body and the cold, stone wall. "So responsive," he murmured against my skin tracing his fingers over a rosy areola. "I do not wish to punish you, but I cannot risk your disobedice once more.”

 

"Edward you must believe me," his fingers teased my nipple until it peaked but one look at his handsome face and I know there’s no arguing with him, “then punish me”

 

"I intend to banish any thoughts of leaving me from your mind,” he promises me, “you will be mine and only mine!” “Use your riding crop against my flesh if that is the only way you will believe me!” I dare him, his beautiful emerald eyes darken and he takes two steps away from me.

 

“You don’t know what you are asking for,”

 

“You want to punish me, don’t you?!” I growl, “then punish me!”

 

Edward takes a deep breath but I do not back down. I watch the riding crop in his hand and await my punishment. With a swift movement, he pulls at the chains that hold my handcuffs my arms are roughly pulled high above my head, my feet scramble to find the ground under me.

 

Edward’s riding crop glides against my skin, against my bare breasts, continuing it’s path down over my belly giving my womanhood a light stroke making me gasp.

 

“You are much more my captive than you admit, Isabella,” he withdraws the riding crop from my body, “your body belongs to me if only your mind would accept my claim.”

 

I cry out as the stroke hits my breasts, the crop lands on my nipple and I moan. It is not painful, it is...strangely erotic.

 

“Who do these belong to?”  His crop lands on the opposite nipple.

 

A strangled "Oh," leaves my lips. Another sharp blow and with a flick of his wrist and the riding crop lands in my inner thigh.

 

"And this," the whip hits my womanhood, making me gasp with the sensation. I know I will go to hell, my arousal is evident and I know only Edward can quench this lust within me.

 

"Yours," I whimper.

 

Edward lashes the riding crop once more. I was writing and bucking against my bonds even as I felt the wetness between my thighs. Edward was teaching me a lesson, beyond refraining to escape he wanted me to know he knew my body too well, he knew I would climax with his crop.

 

" I plan to claim _all_ of you, Isabella,"  he teases me with the handle of the crop his eyebrow raising at the wetness between my thighs. "You're more than ready to be mounted, little lamb."

 

It was true. As true as the dew seeping between my thighs. I was more than ready for him.

 

"Do it," I whimper my plea, “take me, mount me here against the wall, take me” my plea only makes his lust grow. “You claimed me as your own, didn’t you?!”

 

"Yes!” He growled as his lips were against my collarbone, kissing and biting, “you are mine and only mine,”

 

“Then fuck me,” I pleaded. I ached for him, I needed him. I wanted to forget that merely a few hours ago I had almost been stolen and taken away from him. “Do me hard,” I whimpered. “Rut on me like an animal. Hurt me,” I cried, stomping the muddy ground my frustration. Why wasn’t he inside of me already?! “Punish me. My behavior warrants a sound punishment.”

 

Edward stood away from me. He was the picture of frustration. I could see the hardness under his breeches and I knew he desired me too.

 

“Gods, Bella,” he rasped and swing the riding crop.

 

I meet his crop the tip hitting my nipple directly. I feel I could climax simply by the touch of his crop.

 

"Why did you do that?" He kneeled against me, letting the crop fall down to the muddy ground. "I could have teared your skin," he whispers gently as he kisses my breast, and the space between my breasts leaving a trail of kisses down to my belly.

 

The truth was I did it because I enjoyed it. I enjoyed his punishment.

 

"I will take anything you want to give me," I confessed.

 

He takes me in his arms, and I can see his anger is finally gone. There's nothing but concern in his eyes. He kisses me, a deep, dominating kiss. I am lost in his touch, when he breaks away. Releasing the chains, and unlocking my handcuffs. My skin is marked from the handcuffs…and probably from his crop…

 

"You're trembling," he states his voice is softer now, he crushes me to him. In his arms I feel safe, his fingertips brush my long brown hair over my back.

 

"Those men, they wanted-they wanted to take you away. Is that what you want, for another to take what is mine?" I knew what he feared, that I would go back to Jacob Black, or any man for that matter. This was jealousy and fear of losing me.

 

"No!" I cry shaking my head, "I don't want anyone but you," I kiss him, my hands are slow at ripping at the few buttons left on his shirt.

 

"Take me," I moan against his lips, "here, rut me like a whore on the ground. Punish me. Here on the soil. I know you want to!" I say as I ghost a hand over his breeches.

 

"Bella," he warns me.

 

"I know you want to, I can feel you," I say as I unlace his breeches.

 

To my surprise Edward stops me.

 

“Please, I want you to…” he places a finger on my lips.

 

My hands wrapped around his length. Edward bucks against my hand and I smile at my power.

 

"Do you want me to take you in my mouth?" I begin to kneel but he stops me.

 

"Bella! Gods!"  He cries. His skin against mine is almost enough, but I want more. “Your skin is as ice, little lamb,”

 

“I’m fine,” I lie. “I just want you,”

 

“Go into the water…that’s why I brought you here…not to…” he looks embarrassed, “go into the water, its warm.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you warm?" Edward whispers against the wet skin of my shoulder.

I nod. My lips seek his kisses. 

My skin had been as cold as ice as I took his hand and dipped into the warm water of the hotspring. 

I take his hands and examine them, cleaning them with the water, they are bruised and cut. From protecting me. I lay a gentle kiss on his knuckles, and examine the other.

I clean the cut in his face as well, another kiss on his cheek. But Edward cups my face and guides my lips to his. 

"I thought I lost you. Forever."

"You saved me," 

I take his hands and examine them, cleaning them with the water, they are bruised and cut. From protecting me. I lay a gentle kiss on his knuckles, and examine the other.

I clean the cut in his face as well, another kiss on his cheek. But Edward cups my face and guides my lips to his. 

"I thought I lost you. Forever."

"You saved me," I clean the wound on his ribcage, "perhaps it would be best to find a physician," the cut isn't deep but it is still raw. Edward doesn't seem to mind at all, and I can't imagine what other sort of physical torture he has endured that this cut doesn't bother him at all. 

“I'm not done punishing you tonight Isabella," he warns me crushing my petite body to his, his arm around my waist. I kiss him, knowing this is what he wants.

My tongue seeks his, but his dominates mine, his kiss is hard and brutal. Possessive. Taking my breath away, I rest my hands on his strong shoulders.

EDward tears into what is left of my chemise, the fabri rips easily as it is half destroyed already. He leaves it to float away.

"Turn around," I don't react fast enough and he guides my hip around. 

My back to his chest, he places my palms on the edge of the hot spring, and whispers to my ear “You may want to hold on thight, and spread your legs for me," he advises me and I obey, I can feel him hard poking against the small of my back. His hands cup my breasts, teasing the tips and I can't help when my hips react against his hardness.

"It is time you know that you can never escape me," he warns me, and kisses my back as he bents me at the waist.

"Edward!" I cry out when I feel him hard and poking. I know what he wants. I know how he will punish me. He will take my last virginity. 

“Don’t try to get away little lamb or it will hurt more,” he wanrs in a soft voice “I don’t want to hurt you.”

There is no room for arguing in his tone of voice. He hovers over me and I know there is no escape even if I wish to escape.

"Please," I beg him frightened as I feel him push his manhood against me

“You will take  all of me here Isabella,” he warns as he grips my hips for leverage.

“I can’t!” I panic, “It’s too big!"

"You are mine, aren't you Isabella?” He asks me, cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him over my shoulder.

I nod.

"I am," I submit to him, giving him what he wants, "I am yours and only yours." 

"Then I must claim all your little holes, so that you will always belong to me," his words were meant to convince himself more than to convince me, "so that you always remember the man that claimed you, even when you try to run away from me, or someone tries to steal you from me."

There is no talking to him, he is possessed with jealousy and fear, he needs to have me in every shape and form to make sure I will not abandon him.

"I want to have all of you," I confess submissively.

"Isabella" he growls, his nose skimming my neck and I whimper as I feel him hard and poking against the vulnerable entrance of my behind.

"But I want something in return," I placed a finger to his lips stopping him momentarily. I know full well he will take me with or without my consent.

"Anything you wish little lamb," he promises me, and I smile weakly, he's not thinking with his head at this moment. I could ask for the impossible and he would promise it to me right now.

"I want you, I want you to always be mine as well," I ask not finding the words.What could I ask? That he marries me? That he makes me his wife? All I want is him, and for us to be together. Could we really have that in this world? When I am bethroted to another and I am his prisioner?

"Oh Bella, that is already done… since the moment I laid eyes on you," his forehead touches mine, and I smile.

"Kiss me,” I sobbed and angled my head so his lips could reach mine. Edward wraps his hand with my hair, “make me yours forever,” I moaned against his lips.

His lips barely graze mine as he made the fateful push, muffling my cry as he penetrated me.

  
My body recognized it's master, sucking him right in. My reaction only caused Edward to spin out of control.  He became a mad man. He pushes me against the edge of the hot spring and practically climbs over my petite body. I am trapped between the rocks in the edge and his hard body. I feel him everywhere, on top of me, mounting me, inside of  me. His strong, toned body flattened over mine as his hand pressed over the nape of my neck. He was unable, unwilling to waste one more minute, he was frantic, desperate to possess me. His need consuming me.

My knees have completely given away, the rocks at the edge of the hot spring, the coarseness of the wet rocks and sand bruising my tender breasts. I am helpless as Edward releases a primal, possessive growl as he finds himself sheathed fully inside of me. 

I whimper when he withdraws only to thrust inside of me one more time.  

I moaned his name as he takes a few more thrusts before the pain becomes pleasure, and pleasure in what a way!

I claw against the rocks as the sensations begin to change. Pain becomes pleasure and I am lost. I know what he has done. I know what he has taken from me. He has given me unimaginable pleasure. And he has made me his forever. 

I screamed his name and it echoes across the hot spring as the most powerful climax over takes my body. My toes curl and my body shakes But Edward isn’t done punishing me. He continues to thrust in and out of me. His fingers find me, the most sensitive part of me, and begin teasing me. Circling my nub with his skilled fingers. Is he mad? Does he want to drive me mad as he?

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I whisper his name like a prayer.

I experience yet another climax and hold on to the wet rocks of the hot spring for dear life.

I am completely spent, but I hear his growl as he sinks himself to the hilt inside of me and finds his release.

"Oh Bella," he whispers against my neck, showering me with kisses on my shoulders and my face.

I whimper as he withdraws from me, He pulls me into his arms and I float back into the hotspring in his arms. I lay my head on his chest . I don’t know how much time passes, though I hear and feel his movement. 

  
"I love you, little lamb. I would die if I lose you" I thought I heard him say, before sleep consumed me.

...

When I wake up I find myself in the Queen's Chambers once again. I am naked under the covers, but the fire is bright in the fire place and the chamber is warm.

I wonder if I had dreamed what happened. The kidnapping, the rescue, Edward and I in the hot spring. I have a blurry memory of him bringing me to the Queen's Chambers in his arms.

Did I imagined his words? Did he love me? I can't help but wonder.

Unfortunately,  my brief happiness is soon shattered when Edward doesn't come to my bed that night, or the next. I am also not allowed to go to the library anymore, I am told that I can request books and they will be brought to me. I cannot receive visitors, especially Alice, since she is my kinswoman and might have aided in my attempt to escape. I am a prisoner. 


	29. Chapter 29

EPOV  
   
"The Lady Swan knew about the rescue There is undeniable proof," Lord James tells me,"my men found belongings from House Swan in the kidnappers's lair."  
   
I know full well the church ruins where the kidnappers took Isabella, many men passing through Black Forest take refuge there.  
   
"She denies it," I say stupidly. I have no need to justify myself to this high northern lord. In reality, the person I seek to convince is myself.  
   
"A brooch with the Swan House banner was found in their belongings," Carlisle explains and deposits the brooch in my desk.  
   
I take the Swan brooch in my hands. Its likeness is so much as that of the ring I wear in a silver chain around my neck.   
   
"Did your men found this brooch, Lord James?" I ask.  
   
"Yes, majesty," he responds beaming. I know then who attempted to kidnap Isabella.   
   
"I thank you for your service, it shall not be forgotten, Lord James," I offer him my hand and watch as he forces himself to kiss it. "Now, please allow me to discuss with Lord Carlisle the future of my kingdom."  
   
Lord James bows and reluctantly leaves the room. He, and everyone in the room knows that I will be discussing what to do with Isabella. I wonder why James has chosen to betray me. Fortune? Does he dislike my ruling? Or does he simply covets Isabella? I need to know the extent of his betrayal. If he is spying on me for the Black family I may be in deeper trouble.  
   
"Have you arranged her dowry? Has her stepmother agreed to her marriage?" I ask Carlisle.  
   
"I have sent a raven to Lady Clearwater, Lady Swan's guardian, she's reluctantly agreed to the marriage," Carlisle explains.  
   
"Reluctantly," I frown.  
   
"Lady Clearwater has agreed to the marriage due to the...present circumstances," Carlisle continues, "given marriage between the Lady Swan and yourself, majesty, is the honorable thing to do."  
   
I roll my eyes at this. Nobles and their stupid conventions. After surviving the murder of my family, the royal family, I had lived most of my life in exile in hiding in the northern villages. By their customs, Isabella had been mine the moment I had claimed her virginity.   
   
And she was mine. Our wedding was simply a formality. A protection I would give her from the gossips of the court.   
   
"I happen to notice you ahve not visited the lady since the incident," Carlisle asked.   
   
The incident being Isabella's kidnapping.   
   
"Have you asked the lady for her consent to marry,"   
   
"Isabella will marry me," I say without hesitation as there is no doubt in my mind.   
   
"As much as I would like to believe your...conviction in the matter, Edward," Carlisle only uses my name when we are alone and when he is father-ing me, "do not forget the Lady Swan will be the mother of your children, your queen! You need to treat her with respect, and the whole court needs to see this as well, after the marriage is announced."  
   
I nodded. Carlisle wanted me to follow the northern traditions. And Isabella deserved so, she was a high born lady...that I had taken as my prisoner.   
   
"I noticed her hospitality has been revoked since the incident," Carlisle contined.  
   
"Just call it what it was, she tried to run away from me," I growled.   
   
"Are you certain?" Carlisle gestured to the Swan brooch.  
   
"No," I say discouraged, it was the hardest thing, not to know who to believe, "I think James may have had something to do with it."  
   
"I do too," Carlisle nodded approvingly.  
   
"But to what extent was Isabella complicit?" I ask him.  
   
"That we don't know, but may I ask, will you marry her regardless?" Carlisle asked, "even if she wants to go back to Swan Lake to her stepmother, or to her fiance? Will you marry her or let her go?"  
   
I did not have an answer for this.  
   
"May I lay out your choices along with policy advice?"  
   
"Go ahead"  
   
"You have a couple of choices. One, you can marry Lady Swan and receive her dowry, which is considerable. This was what you desired until the incident." I frowned at Carlisle once more, but he continued, "second, you may send her back to Lady Clearwater for a fair ransom and then marry Lady Denali who also has a considerable dowry. Remember this money will go in to preparing our military for the next assault from the Blacks as well as the new farming policies we are to implement which will improve productivity."  
   
Carlisle and I had discussed a new method of bringing water to farmers. An aquaduct, however, the treasury was low due to the farse of hosting the northern court in Cullen Castle. Additionally, I had done nothing but shower the Denali's with praise, and gifts while simultaneously making sure they understood I would not marry Lady Denali. While their pride had been hurt, I knew they would readily accept my marriage to Tanya Denali.   
   
"How shall you proceed?" Carlisle asked  
   
Carlisle had asked me this before. In the past, I had decided to marry Bella. I feared what would happen to her now without my protection. It had not ocurred to me that Bella did not desired my protection. That in fact she hated my touch and to have to share my bed. I had been a fool.   
   
"What will happen if I take Bella's ransom?"  
   
"Lady Clearwater will send her to a nunnery, or if Jacob Black does not mind he may marry her"  
   
I nod. Just the thought of another man's hands on Bella makes my stomach turn.   
   
   
   
   
 

...  
BPOV  
   
Edward hasn't visited my bed in weeks, not since our night in the hot spring. I have used my watercolors and sketched almost every object in my chamber. I am not allowed to take my walks around the garden anymore, or even visit the library. I need to provide a list of book titles to the guards and wait for them to bring them to me.   
   
I am miserable. More than the solitude, I don't understand what Edward is thinking. Is he done with me? Has he taken everything he wanted from me and now tossed me aside? His promises in the hot spring, were they lies?  
   
Finally, after weeks of being confined in the Queen's Chambers Angela, my maid, comes into my chambers and brings with her a new beautiful gown.   
   
I stand from my settee where I was reading my novel.  
   
"What is it?" I ask Angela.  
   
"I must prepare you for tonight's feast, my lady," the maids behind Angela bring in jewels and a box of shoes and other boxes filled with ribbons.   
   
"Feast? I am going to a feast?" I asked shocked. After week of being confined to my chamber I am finally allowed to leave and it is for a feast??  
   
...  
   
Angela tells me that Lady Whitlock personally picked the gown for me and she would be here with me if the King had not forbidden her to contact me. Apparently she is suspected of having aid me to run away, and the King has asked Lord Whitlock to keep a close eye on her. The gown Alice selected for me is white with a wide skirt covered with lace. At the trim of the gown there is a blue pattern decorated with a few simple precious stones. In contrast, the bodice has the same blue flowery decorations. The sleeve's of my gown are also white with a blue flowery pattern, along with the same lace from the skirt. I find that Angela was given instructions by Lady Alice that I wear a deep blue velvet ribbon is tied around my small waist.   
   
The implication is clear. I belong to House Cullen. Alice thinks of everything. I assume she is trying to ameliorate Edward's anger. Is he angry that I tried to run away? Or simply bored with me? I do not know.  
   
When it is time for the feast, I am escorted by a heavy guard to the dining hall which is decorated with colorful tapestries and candles.   
   
At the dinning table there are all sorts of sweet meats, fruits and freshly baked bread. In small bowls there are sugared almonds, as well as strawberry soup for dessert. I ponder how long it took the cook Esme to prepare this feast? At the center of the feast, I spot a stuffed swan. I raise an eyebrow at this and wonder if Esme prepared this for me to honor my house. Esme probably is unaware that I have lost the king's favor.   
   
Surprisingly, I am not taken to a seat next to the king. Another has taken my place.   
   
Lady Tanya Denali.   
   
King Edward, of course seats at the end of the long wooden table and no one is allowed to take a bite until he does.   
   
I take my seat, which coincidentally is almost straight across from the king with considerable distance from him.   
   
The message to the court is clear. The king is no longer interested in me.   
   
I can't take my eyes away from Edward, his coppery wild hair under his golden crown, yet he never even looks my way.   
   
Lady Denali whispers something in Edward's ear and he leans into her. I am shaking with anger.  
   
I wondered if Edward has been with her all this time I had been confined to my chamber. Fucking her. Touching her as he used to touch me.   
   
I was going mad.  
   
When the king begins his meal everyone follows. I simply stare at my plate filled with delicious food but I cannot bring myself to eat. I hardly touch the food in my plate as I have no appetite for it.   
   
As we listen to the musicians after the feast, jealousy consumes me as I watch Lady Denali smile and whispers to the king's. I wonder if the king holds her hand under the table as he held mine.   
   
I feel I may become ill before the feast is over.  
   
.......  
   
I dimissed Angela after she helped me ready for bed. For a while I pretend to read the books that have been brought to me from the royal library but it is incredibly difficult for me to concentrate.   
   
I glance at the large empty bed covered with a purple duvet and my heart twists.  
   
Has Edward taken Lady Denaly to his bed tonight?  
   
When the door to my chamber opens, I squeak. I am surprised to find the guards ask me to follow them. They escort me to the King's chambers. It is not late enough that this is discreet. Quite the opposite, I am paraded through the castle instead of taken through the secret passage between the chambers. Another humiliation, but nothing compared to what would happen next.  
   
When I am finally inside the king's chambers and the guards close the heavy wooden doors behind me I am shocked at who I find inside.  
   
“You have fallen from grace Lady Swan.”   
   
It was Lady Tanya Denali who was in the King's Chambers.  
   
I can't hide my disappointment. As angry as I was, I had a fleeting hope that I would at least get to talk to Edward and sort this mess out. However, with her in here I don't think there is anything to sort out.   
   
"Lady Denali," I curtsy not failing to notice she's wearing nothing but her corset and chemise along with a silk robe over her polished shoulders.   
   
"Don't be so disappointed sweetheart, Edward will join us soon enough," a strawberry blonde eyebrow arches as she speaks.  
   
"Join us?" I ask shocked. Join us for what? What could we possibly do in the king's chamber?  
   
"I had hoped you'd be gone by now Lady Swan, but somehow Edward managed to bring you back," she mused as she poured wine into a goblet.  
   
I narrow my eyes at her, her choice of words leds me to believe she may have been involved in my kidnapping. But how could I prove this? What if this is another trap?  
   
"It is late, Lady Denali. I must go to bed." I say as I turn on my heels and reach for the heavy doors.  
   
"Would you defy the king? How did that work out the last time you tried to run away from him?"  
   
I flinch.   
   
"I didn't run away," I correct her, "now tell me why I'm here!"  
   
"King’s need mistresses,” she pours wine into a goblet and offers it to me, "drink you will need to...loosen up for tonight,"  
   
I frown at her and she deposits the goblet in my hands. I decided it would be wise not to drink from it.  
   
"As I was saying, I had hoped you'd be gone and the king would turn to me," she takes my hand guides me closer to the king's bed a golden duvet covering it, "but even with you here, he seems to have come back right into my arms," she mused.   
   
So it was as I suspected. Edward was with her now. My heart shattered into a million pieces.   
   
"So you and him..." I mumbled, as I leave the goblet in the nightstand.   
   
"Did you really think a man such as the king would abstain from satisfying his needs while he punishes you?" She laughed.   
   
I wasn't sure what I thought. I had been foolish enough to think he loved me as I loved him.  
   
"Do not worry your pretty little head. I had done everything in my power to please the king," she "and tonight I will do even more..."  
   
"are you engaged now?" I asked trying to compose myself.  
   
"He still thinks of you..." my eyes gazed up at her, "he still desires you, so I decided I should not fight this desire but indulge in it."  
   
"Whatever you mean?"   
   
"Take your robe off," Lady Denali commanded.  
   
"I will do no such thing,"  
   
"Do it or I will have the guards do it for you,"  
   
I swallowed.  
   
"This are but the king's commands, sweetheart, you should obey them resistance is futile" she said in a fakely sweet voice, "last time you tried to resist the king what happened? You'd been riding his cock for months now!"  
   
I blushed.  
   
"Drink," Lady Denali placed the drink in my hands once more. I refused.  
   
"Do you want me to call the guards?" She threatens me, "if you are not ready by the time the king comes, he shall be very mad he may decide to take your punishment even further. Share that pretty body of yours with his soldiers...throw you out on the streets. Do you know what the northerners will do one of the Blacks? Do you know what they will do to this young pretty body of yours?" She threaten, I was not married to Jacob Black, but everyone knew we were once engaged and that I had been captured in one of Edward's battles.   
   
I take a small sip from the goblet to appease her. She smiles a cold and calculating smile.  
   
Lady Denali, untied my robe, letting fall to the floor leaving me in nothing but my chemise. Her elegant, and cold hands, untied my chemise.  
   
"No," I step away as she tries to remove my chemise.  
   
She frowns at me.  
   
"Better me than one of the guards," she whispers as she tugs at my sleeve revealing my bare shoulder, "remember these are king's orders, do you want the guards to come undress you and tie you to the king's bed."  
   
My head is spinning. She must have laced the wine with something. I shake my head no.  
   
"Then undress!" She tugs at my chemise, and it gets stuck on my hips, she continues to push it past my hips and leaves me naked in the king's chamber. Before the garmet falls to the floor I take it in my hands and attempt to cover myself.   
   
"My, my," her cool blue eyes carefully examining every part of me, "you are truly exquisite," her cool blue eyes examined me, "Tell me, was the king the one to pop your cherry?"  
   
I gazed down blushing. Clinging to my chemise for dear life.   
   
"So he was," her fingertips caressed my skin over my chest, "his possessiveness of you told as much," she nodded as she continued to examine my body.   
   
“What is going to happen to me?” I asked afraid.   
   
“You will do what you have been doing until now Lady Swan. You are here to please the king…”  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/T next chappie! Will Edward approve?
> 
> If anyone is interested in using my swagbucks referral link itd be much appreciated. You can earn points to get giftcards from amazon and such. If you use my link I get points too! Just replace the dots and slashes. Much appreciated :)
> 
> www dot swagbucks dot com / refer / samita


End file.
